Outside Influence
by Venus4
Summary: AU, no ring. Legolas returns to Rivendell after many years away and meets a young human who instantly captivates his heart, but problems begin when an elf from the past shows up. AL Slash & mpreg. Final Chapter Up.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Most of the characters and settings are not mine and I promise that I will put them back once I have finished playing with them.  
  
Title: Outside Influence  
  
Author: Venus  
  
Rating: PG for now  
  
Pairings: Aragorn (Estel)/Legolas  
  
Warnings: Eventual Slash, Blood, Possible *Mpreg* towards the end of the fic depends how I feel, Violence, Angst... anything else and I will let you know.  
  
Authors Note: This is my first LOTR's fic so please be kind. This is an AU so Arwen is not betrothed to Aragorn and the ages of the Elves don't match up. All names and personalities of oc's are the products of my own imagination.  
  
R&R please!  
  
Prologue  
  
(The twins and Legolas are of similar ages and in the prologue are equivalent to the human ages of about 6 or 7.)  
  
The sun had just past its highest point in the sky, when Elrond spied the small group of elflings that were playing amongst the trees, obviously making the most of their time spent away from interfering adults.  
  
The Lord of Rivendell watched the young elves play for quite some time from his study balcony, a slight smile gracing his usually hardened features. Though he would never admit it, he had missed the twins during their stay in Mirkwood.  
  
Up until a few days ago, the gardens had seemed unnaturally quiet, but now with their returned presence and that of the youngest Mirkwood prince all hope of peace and quiet at any time of day had dramatically diminished.  
  
'At least they are not pestering me.' He thought, grinning, glancing over to the door way as he felt another's presence.  
  
"They seem to crave each others attention." Glorifindel remarked noticing where the others eyes had lain as he entered the room, moving to stand next to the other elf on the balcony. "But it is good to have them home again."  
  
"Yes it is," Elrond, grinned "Regardless of the chaos they manage to cause." He wondered how Thranduil had dealt with havoc his sons had more than likely caused during their stay previously.  
  
"Chaos, yes," The blond elf agreed, "Though they haven't been so bad lately, they seem to be putting most of their energies into annoying our young guest."  
  
"I have noticed." He smirked. "Although he gives back as good as he gets." Both elves glanced at each other before laughing.  
  
"He may be the mirror image of his mother, but Greenleaf is definitely the son of Thranduil," Glorifindel watched the small blond elf dart across the gardens in front of them closely followed by two slightly taller dark haired elves. 'Although, he is able to control his temper a little better.' He thought, though did not say it aloud. It had taken to longer time to rebuild the frayed relationship between Rivendell and its woodland counterpart to blemish it with thoughtless comments now.  
  
Elrond nodded. "It is good for the twins to spend time in the company of others of their own age," His eyes also following the young elves. "So few of our kind are being born of late I fear they will grow up quicker than they should, with only those much older than themselves for company."  
  
"At least they have each other for company my lord, I feel sorry for the young Mirkwood prince, all his siblings far exceed his age by many centuries, the eldest by almost three millennia." Glorifindel stated, before moving back from the balcony and further into the study. "That was why Thranduil invited the twins to stay with them in the first place and why he agreed to Legolas leaving the boundaries of his woodland realm."  
  
"Yes he is rather protective of his youngest son." Elrond remarked turning to face the other who had now seated himself within one of the large armchairs opposite the main desk.  
  
"As are all fathers." Glorifindel answered with a smirk directed at his companion.  
  
Elrond grinned knowingly and shook his head but did not reply.  
  
"How long will the young prince be staying with us?" He asked instead.  
  
"Just until the end of the season, as you said his father is very protective of him and does not wish him gone from his sights for to long."  
  
They stood in silence for a few minutes each caught up in their own internal musings. A few moments later the sound of several pairs of feat running down the corridor out side the study interrupted their discussion and with in moments the predictable bang on the study door echoed about the room.  
  
"Enter." Elrond said, concealing his grin.  
  
"Father." Was cried out as the door opened, spilling the three elflings into the room.  
  
"Shh, Elladan there is no need to shout." Elrond chided, moving to sit in the chair on the opposite side of the desk to Glorifindel. "Now what is so important that you must disturb a conversation between your tutor and myself?"  
  
"Oops." Legolas whispered glancing up at the older elves a guilty expression marring his face.  
  
"Sorry father we didn't think."  
  
"Enough Elladan," He sighed "I was merely teasing you, now what is the matter."  
  
"Well."  
  
"Elladan ripped my robes!" Elrohir interrupted, storming past the other two youngsters and closer to his father to show him where the seam had come apart down one side of his tunic.  
  
"I did not; you tripped and caught them when you fell." His brother protested.  
  
"And you tripped me, so it's your fault."  
  
"I did not."  
  
"Yes you did, didn't he Leg's you saw!"  
  
All eyes turned to the small blond standing in the doorway. He was running his fingers through his hair, being so young it only just reached his shoulders.  
  
"I was not watching Elrohir," he said with a seemingly innocent smile. "For I was to busy trying to remove the leaves you had both placed in my hair."  
  
Both twins grinned.  
  
"We were making sure that you were a proper green leaf." Elladan giggled.  
  
Elrond sighed again then glanced towards Glorifindel who was smirking.  
  
"They are your children my Lord." He said gesturing towards the squabbling elves. "And that makes them your problem." He laughed before standing and walking towards the doorway.  
  
"Glorifindel wait." Elrond called out.  
  
"Yes my Lord?"  
  
"Yesterday the twins asked if the would be able to show Legolas the human village while he is with us, why don't you organize a small group of elves and escort them tomorrow."  
  
It was not a question and Glorifindel knew it.  
  
"Oh please Glorifindel." Elladan called out "Leg's really wants to see it, his never seen a human before."  
  
"Do not pester him on my behalf Elladan." Legolas scowled at the twin, although the elder blond elf could clearly the excitement in his big blue eyes at the prospect of the trip.  
  
Shooting a glare at the now smirking Elf Lord, he answered. "I shall arrange a small band of elves to leave at dawn."  
  
The reaction was almost instant and two of the young elves launched themselves at him. He couldn't help but laugh as the twins struggled into his arms, Legolas how ever held back unsure of how to react. He looked back towards Elrond for some kind of indication of what he should do. The elder nodded and with a smile, Legolas turned to face the older blond. Seeing his confusion Glorifindel put down the twins before reaching out his arms to the young prince and Legolas's smile turned into a laugh as he jumped into Glorifindel's arms.  
  
"Thank you my Lord, It is true that I have never seen a human and I am curious."  
  
"Then tomorrow you shall my young prince, tomorrow you shall."  
  
~*~ 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One  
  
(Set two millennia after Prologue, Aragorn is in his early twenties, Legolas and the twins still quite young for elves, aprox late teens/early twenties in human years)  
  
The journey had been long and hard on all those who had been chosen to make the trip to Rivendell. Their ride had been constantly interrupted by battles with Orc's and other creatures of the dark, which had plagued them since they had left the relative safety of Mirkwoods boarders.  
  
They were scheduled to arrive before the walls of Imladris by dusk of that day, but as the sun began to disappear behind the trees it was beginning to look unlikely that they would reach it in time.  
  
King Thranduil himself had coordinated the trip so that his youngest son may once again visit the beauty of Rivendell, and even though Legolas had protested the king demanded that twelve of his finest warriors escort his son through out the entire journey to ensure his safety where possible.  
  
Legolas glanced up when the horses in front of his stopped.  
  
"I think it would be best if we stopped soon for the night." The Elf upon the mare leading the group said, turning to look back at the rest of the group. "We will not reach the safety of Rivendell before night fall this day, and we will be open targets if we travel in the dark."  
  
"I agree." Said another. "What do you think My Prince?" All eyes turn to rest on him, and he could feel every one of them boring into him. He knew it did not matter what he said they would rest here tonight. If he said no and that they should ride on, they would argue his safety.  
  
"It seems I have little choice in the matter." He whispered, sighing softly he descended from his mount, his feet finding themselves on the hard surface of the ground for the first time in almost a day.  
  
It wasn't that the other elves did not respect his wishes, he was well known through out his father's kingdom as a fine warrior and diplomat, but these elves, as well as Legolas himself were more that feed up with discomforts this journey had caused them, and to them, he was the cause of this journey.  
  
Once the horses had been securely tethered, the elves ascended into the treetops. Spreading themselves through out branches, they began to relax, a few of them finding sleep while others kept watch.  
  
For Legolas sleep did not come, although he desperately wished for it, yearning for the morning to arrive as swiftly as possible. He wanted to reach Rivendell and soon, his body was craving to be properly fed, and then immersed in a bathing pool before greeting his brothers in all but blood. Just thinking about the twins brought a grin to his face remembering the absolute mayhem they had caused on their last visit to Mirkwood just over a millennia ago. He had not seen them since.  
  
~*~  
  
The sound of voices woke him. They were distant but getting closer. He turned and saw the elves around him reaching for their weapons urging him to do the same. The voices did not sound like orcs though; they were too soft, to quiet.  
  
"Rivendell elves" someone whispered. "What are they doing so far from their boarders?"  
  
"Why not ask them." Legolas said jumping from his branch to the forest floor, before moving towards the voices. He was eager for a change in company, hoping that these elves were better conversationalists than those he was travelling with.  
  
"My Prince!" He heard growled behind him, he ignored it, continuing to creep forward..  
  
It was by a stream, quite a distance away from their camp that he found the source of the voices. Two very tall identical dark haired elves sat on the opposite bank to him, their bare feet dangling in the water; he recognised them immediately even though they had been only children when he had last seen them.  
  
They were laughing at a slightly shorter human man who was attempting to cross the stream via the rocks that protruded the waters surface. He had seen and met many men through out his life but never one that purposely chose the company of elves, he was intriguing. Stepping closer his eyes never left the stumbling human; he was fascinated by the way he moved, smiling slightly as the man cursed when his foot slipped a little and water flowed over the top of his boot soaking his foot.  
  
"For growing up with elves Estel," one laughed. "You seem to have a distinct late of grace."  
  
"I seem to remember that you Elladan were just as clumsy." Legolas spoke, stepping out of the shadows, enjoying the stunned expressions on each of their faces.  
  
The man looked up at the intruder, the blond elf that had appeared seemingly out of nowhere. Legolas watched as the sudden movement caused him to slip from the rock he was standing on. He landed moments later, sitting in the middle of the stream. The water was only ankle deep but that didn't make it any less cold.  
  
"Sorry I did not mean to startle you." Legolas smiled apologetically although from the mans point of view the new elf looked faintly amused as he continued to watch as he pulled himself out of the water.  
  
"Legolas!" Elrohir cried out crossing the water by the same method Estel had been trying to us moments earlier but with far greater success. Upon reaching the other side, he pulled the blond elf into a tight hug. "It is good to see you again brother."  
  
"It has been to long Elrohir, far to long."  
  
They almost fell over as Elladan joined them, ploughing into them both.  
  
"You are to witness Arwens bonding are you not?" The blond elf nodded.  
  
"Yes I have been sent as Mirkwoods witness," He hugged both twins again before pulling away. "May I ask why you are so far from your boarders, especially so close to your sisters bonding ceremony?"  
  
"The preparations have been driving us mad!" Elrohir burst out, letting himself slump to the ground nearly dragging poor Legolas with him, as the blond attempt to catch him.  
  
"And as young Estel here," Elladan smirking, turned tossing his hand in the direction of the man, who had made it to the side of the stream and was now sitting on the bank attempting to dry himself off. "Believes that he wants to be a ranger, we thought that we would test out his skills in the wild, and use it as an excuse to get away from the insanity that seems to have settled upon our household."  
  
"A ranger," Legolas glanced over at the man, whose damp shoulder length hair clung to his face and neck. "Not many of those about anymore. I used to see them all the time wandering around the Greenwood before the darkness settled in."  
  
He stepped towards the man holding out his hand in a typical human greeting that he had learnt from his first meeting with his kind. Estel pulled himself up and stood in front of the blond elf before taking the out stretched hand in his. The man, Estel, Legolas reminded himself was enchanting, and so unlike any other human he had previously met. It was all Legolas could do to keep from reaching out to push the wet curls away from this mans face.  
  
"I have many names," He said staring into the pair of captivating blue eyes. "But most call me Estel; I am the foster son of Lord Elrond."  
  
"Yes, I have heard of you," The elf smiled gently "I am Legolas son of Thranduil."  
  
Yes Estel had heard of him too, Mirkwoods youngest was renowned for his both his beauty and strength, and now he could see why. His dark green travelling attire hugged his frame well, revealing both this notorious strength and obvious beauty, and leaving every little to his usually over worked mind to imagine.  
  
"Well met Prince of Mirkwood." He grinned, "I have heard much about you."  
  
He watched as the blond elf glanced towards the twins and heard Legolas sigh.  
  
"I dread to think what they have told you," He smiled bashfully and then laughed quietly. "I would prefer it that you forgot all they have said to you and hear my side of the tales they have told."  
  
"I look forward to your accounts of their many stories." Estel smiled in return.  
  
"That can wait till later." Elladan interrupted pulling the man from his stupor.  
  
"Where are your guards Leg's," Elrohir said glancing around. "Surely your father would not have allowed you to travel alone?"  
  
"They are around some where," He smiled glancing around, "Probably keeping a close eye on the two of you, afraid of the harm you may cause to me."  
  
"Do not worry brave warriors of Mirkwood; we will not have our evil way with your precious prince." Elladan called out into the darkness.  
  
Legolas sighed, trying to conceal his amusement.  
  
"Come Elladan do not tease them we are all weary."  
  
"Then come and sit with us, rest." Estel said looking once again straight into the elf's captivating blue eyes, they were almost addictive, but his brothers did not seem to notice. "They must know that you will be safe with us."  
  
"They are acting under my fathers orders Estel; I must not leave their sights until we reach the safety of Rivendell." He paused for a second. "Although I return the invitation, accompany me back to my camp we can talk there and allow these poor warriors the rest they need, instead of the pain of having to listen to our witless chatter."  
  
Both twins grinned, while Estel nodded.  
  
"As if we could ever refuse you our prince."  
  
"I am not your prince Elrohir." He smiled, "and I do not wish to be treated as such."  
  
"Certainly my prince."  
  
"Elladan!" Legolas growled aiming his hand towards the said elf's head, in a playful slap.  
  
"Guards did you not see that, it is not Legolas who needs protecting but us from him."  
  
~*~ 


	3. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Thank you everyone for your reviews I was unsure whether to post this fic or not but you have really boosted my confidence.  
  
Chapter Two (Directly follows the last chapter)  
  
They talked for hours in the safety of the camp, until darkness turned into to light. Sharing intriguing tales of the past, reaffirming friendships and forming new ones. When the sun was once again visible above the trees they set off on the last leg of their journey. The twins and Estel joined them intending on showing Legolas the complete chaos in Imladris themselves, making this part of Legolas's travels far more enjoyable than previously.  
  
Their journey was uneventful, interrupted only once by a passing boarder patrol comprised of from Rivendell. They rested for a while exchanging information on possible threats, apparently the orc activity in the area had increased severely over the passed few months though there appeared to be little structure or aim to their attacks.  
  
They were soon on their way again.  
  
It took just longer than half a day to reach the gates of Rivendell, and so arrived shortly after the mid day meal. Lord Elrond was as welcoming as he had been all those years ago albeit a little flustered. He greeted Legolas like a son before demanding that Estel escort the blond elf to one of the guest quarters and then hurrying off, muttering something about flower arrangements.  
  
Estel had insisted that he would carry Legolas's small bag containing a few of his belongings for him and Legolas was to weary from his journey to argue had let him.  
  
"How long has he been worrying about the bonding ceremony?" Legolas asked Estel as he led him through the long winding corridors to the rooms that had been specifically prepared for him.  
  
"Ever since it was announced," Estel grinned. "Almost three months now I think, the amusing thing is that I have never seen Arwen so relaxed, so either father is worried for nothing or she is letting him do all the worrying for her."  
  
Legolas laughed.  
  
"Well off course, she is his only daughter so everything must be perfect."  
  
"True," Estel came to a halt outside a heavy wooden door. "But sometimes I think he is going over the top." He grinned as he pushed open the heavy wooden door revealing a lavishly decorated room, containing a four poster bed which directly stood in the centre with magnificently embroidered draperies. The curtains and bed linins were different shades of yellows and pale greens, a small vase stood on the dresser containing sweet smelling flowers and grasses.  
  
"I hope this is up to your standards." Estel remarked, walking across the room to lay the bag he had been carrying on the bed.  
  
"It is wonderful thank you." Estel watched as Legolas walked slowly about the room, his eyes taking in everything as he went. He was surprised that so much care and effort had been placed in decorating this room for his arrival, many days work had been used to prepare for his comfort. "It is grander than my room back at home."  
  
Estel nodded not knowing what else to say, but was contented to just watch as the elf explored the room, examining the needle work on the curtains and smelling the flowers before eventually making his way out on to the balcony.  
  
"It is so peaceful here." He heard Legolas mummer as they both looked out across the leafy gardens.  
  
"Yes it is, but I have yet to visit Mirkwood, is it as beautiful as they say."  
  
Legolas smiled, but Estel noticed that the smile did not quite reach his eyes.  
  
"It used to be, and still is in places." He sighed, turning to face him. "But since the darkness settled in many areas have become dark and shadowy, regions that were once safe are now dangerous for even the most skilled of our warriors."  
  
"As is most of Middle Earth at this time." He tried to console the elf who seemed to have become lost with in his own thoughts. "But it shall be great again and you as an immortal shall live to see it."  
  
"I may still die by the blade, son of Elrond." He snapped, turning once again to regard the view from the balcony. "And that seems more and more likely as many more elves are lost each day trying to protect my home."  
  
"I meant no insult Legolas." Estel said stunned by the reaction he had provoked.  
  
"No, it is I who must apologise for my reaction." He moved towards Estel, taking his hand with his, expressing his regret at his out burst. "I know what you meant, I am just weary from my travels, and it has been many a weeks since I have been able to express myself freely." He grinned. "My father may have meant well but I have just lived through possibly the most torturous few weeks of my life."  
  
"You should try spending a few days with only the company of the twins." Estel laughed, unconsciously gripping the elf's hand tighter.  
  
"Oh, but I have my friend, many times in my past has poor Lord Glorfindel had to organise the clearing of the mess that the three of us caused."  
  
"Ah, yes so I have been told." He laughed again. "And I await to hear your version of events, but for now I will leave you to rest." He pulled away from the elf, walking towards the door.  
  
"I will see you at evening meal?" Legolas asked him, moments before he stepped from the room.  
  
"Of course, for you have stories to tell me." Estel smiled, finally exiting the room.  
  
As he closed the door behind him he sighed heavily, never before had he been so captivated by a friend of his brothers or indeed by anyone. He felt childish, he had developed immature crush on this beautiful elf nothing more, but in his heart he knew it was more than that, it went so much deeper.  
  
This was crazy; he had only met Legolas yesterday. It was absurd; he didn't understand how this elf had captured his senses in so little time.  
  
He suddenly realised he knew very little about the golden-haired prince, how could he feel so much for someone he knew almost nothing about. He only knew what the twins had told him through their tales and though their discussions last night. He didn't even know if the prince was single.  
  
Muttering to himself he set off in search of his brothers, surely they would know if the prince was available.  
  
~*~  
  
Looking up he saw the twins sniggering amongst themselves, he regretted asking them about Legolas. He knew he would never live it down. They hadn't been as understanding as he had hoped about his seeming predicament and had pretty much laughed at the idea of Legolas ever agreeing to spend time with him.  
  
Maybe they right, and he sighed out loud without realising it.  
  
"Is something wrong Estel?" The voice behind him made him jump.  
  
"Legolas, I did not hear you arrive." Stating the obvious, once he had regained use of his vocal cords.  
  
"Then I apologise for startling you once again, but you did not answer my question." He said pulling out the empty dinning room chair next to Estel and sitting down.  
  
"No, there is nothing wrong my friend; I was merely lost in my thoughts." Estel replied, reaching out to kick the nearest of his brothers seated opposite him, as they made no attempt to conceal their amusement.  
  
He looked back towards Legolas who was regarding the twins curiously.  
  
'Please don't ask.' Estel silently begged. His mind began to race, trying to find some way to capture the prince's attention.  
  
Fortunately for him Arwen chose that moment to make her appearance at the dinning table and Legolas stood up to greet her. Her usual grace and movements lost as she almost through her self into the arms of their guest, drawing the attention of many others around them.  
  
He watched as the blond elf embraced his sister as old friends did, holding each other tightly words of welcome spoken without moving apart.  
  
"Is you intended not accompanying you tonight?" Legolas pulled back slightly from her grip.  
  
"He is currently in a meeting with my father, and you know that any meeting with my father has a tendency to over run." She giggled.  
  
They looked very comfortable together, closer than mere friends. He knew it was foolish but he could not help the spark of jealousy that shot through his heart at the sight of them together. She was to be happily bonded in less than a few weeks he had nothing to fear from her, and he knew it, but he just could not help it.  
  
The dinning area was almost full before finally Arwen moved away from Legolas to take her place beside her twin brothers finally allowing Legolas return to his seat.  
  
"I did not know that you new my sister as well" Estel asked as Legolas sat down.  
  
Legolas turned and smiled. "I have visited your family as much as they have visited mine, so during the last few centuries we have come to know each other intimately."  
  
"Intimately being the right word." Elladan interrupted smirking wickedly at Estel before glancing at Legolas. "Once upon a time we all thought that you and our dear sister would join our families together."  
  
"Bonding." Elrohir clarified for Estel, who looked like he was having a hard time digesting what was being said.  
  
Legolas laughed. "Aye but that was a long time ago my friends, we were so young." Leaning to the side Legolas allowed an elf who was serving to place a salver of fruit in the centre of the table, before moving further along the table to serve others. "Besides even though Arwen is in deed beautiful it could not make up for the terror of becoming related to the two of you. Her intended must be an incredibly brave elf."  
  
"You just could not handle me could you Greenleaf." She laughed joining her brothers and her friend in their conversation.  
  
"Aye my Lady, for your temper far exceeds that of any orc, and I feared that at such a young age I could not tie my self to any one as frightening in a rage as you."  
  
"And they refer to you as a warrior Prince, Legolas; surely I am not that fearsome." She giggled, reaching out to pick p a piece of the fruit.  
  
"I beg to differ my dear sister." Elladan also reached out to take some of the fruit.  
  
"I agree." Elrohir added snatching the food from his brother's hand, laughing at the indignant look that crossed Elladan face. "We should send you out on the boarder patrols; you would be a far better deterrent for attacking orcs than us."  
  
They laughed and joked as the meal continued to be served, Estel preferring to sit back and listen to his siblings and Legolas reminisce about good times spent, rather than join in. He didn't know how he felt about his sisters past relationship with the blond prince, he was jealous of course, but maybe Arwen would be ideal to talk to gain information about Legolas, later he thought for now he would just listen.  
  
It wasn't until well into the meal that Arwen's intended joined the table, moving to take the seat opposite her, and next to Legolas. He was tall slender looking Legolas regarded, he seemed some how familiar, with dark hair that cascaded down over his shoulders stopping mid way down his back. He was probably a lot stronger than he looked, but he was certainly beautiful, he had an almost mysterious appearance. Legolas was unsure about him.  
  
"I apologise for my lateness." He spoke to Arwen, completely ignoring the others seated at the table, though Legolas noticed his voice was soft and his tone seemed genuinely apologetic.  
  
"It is alright I knew that you had a meeting to attend." She smiled at him gesturing for him to sit down.  
  
"Aye, but it is no excuse and I am sorry."  
  
"Do not worry my love, now come let me introduce you to an old friend of mine." The dark haired elf turned to gaze at the blond he was seated next to. "This is."  
  
"Legolas, son of Thranduil." He interrupted sounding amazed, almost shocked.  
  
"Lysander." Legolas acknowledged, his voice cold, recognising the other elf for who he was the moment he caught his icy gaze.  
  
Not for one moment had Legolas ever thought he would look upon this elf again.  
  
~*~  
  
tbc. 


	4. Chapter 3

Authors Note: Hi all thank you again for all your wonderful and encouraging reviews, here is the next chapter as promised but I'm not so sure whether it came out the way I wanted it to, so I will let you be the judge of it.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Those seated around them kept still and quiet, as Legolas and Lysander regarded each other, one with a look of disdain, the other with disbelief.  
  
"I was not aware that you had already met." Arwen eventually broke the silence, throwing a questioning glance towards her future bond mate. "You never mentioned it?" She stared straight at the darker elf seated in front of her, many questions could be seen dancing in her eyes, but for now they would be left unanswered.  
  
"It was along time ago." Lysander spoke, his voice steadier now Legolas noticed; the shock seemed to have past.  
  
"Yes, a past best left forgotten." Legolas stated before standing up from the table and forcing a smile. "I am afraid that I am still somewhat weary from my travels and shall retire now. I shall see you all in the morning?"  
  
Arwen smiled sympathetically. "Yes of course dear friend, rest well."  
  
He bowed slightly and then turned and left the room, carefully skirting round the serving staff that had now arranged themselves about the room.  
  
Estel glanced at those around him. Elladan caught his eye and nodding his head unsubtly gestured for Estel to follow the blond elf.  
  
"I shall make sure that he is alright." He muttered stumbling out of his chair, and following Legolas out of the dinning area, towards his chambers.  
  
"What was that about?" Elrohir looking straight at Lysander, clearly demanding answers.  
  
He smiled back at the twin's concerned expression.  
  
"We met along time ago under very strained circumstances; I believe that I may bring back bad memories for him."  
  
~*~  
  
Estel followed Legolas through the corridors of the palace, but the elf did not return to his chambers as he had previously indicated, instead he watched as the elf made his way across the grounds and out into one of the main gardens.  
  
The grass, he noticed once he had stepped out into the garden was wet beneath his boots and the sky was concealed by sinister looking clouds, but hopefully the rain would not fall again this eve, the last thing he needed was to be drenched to the bone while chasing the elf.  
  
He jumped in surprise as Legolas suddenly stopped in the middle of the lawn and turned to look at him.  
  
"It's alright Estel." He reassured. "You are not intruding." Gesturing with his hand for the man to move closer to him.  
  
"Are you sure, if you wish to be left alone then..."  
  
Legolas moved so that he was standing in front of him, he was so close Estel fancied he could almost taste the elf's breath, if only he could just lean in a little closer. Legolas smiled, seemingly unaware of the effect that he was having on the poor man, took his hand and the preceded to lead him further into the garden.  
  
"Come I would not have said so if I had not of meant it."  
  
"Where are we going?" He stumbled to say, not that it really mattered he thought, all the while cursing his body that refused to obey his demands. Why was he feeling so nervous, he never felt nervous especially not around friends, this just was not like him.  
  
"To the bench on the far side of the garden, the grass is far too damp to sit on and I would not risk having you climb a tree."  
  
"I can climb!"  
  
"I'm sure that you can," Legolas smiled. "But I would prefer to sit and talk with out the worry of what would happen if you were to fall."  
  
Estel found he could not find the energy to argue back, and continued to let him-self be led through the garden. Legolas pulled him through and arch way constructed of a mixture of tree branches and ivy, on the other side was a secluded glade, a small white bench stood in the middle. He remembered his foster father bringing him here when he was much younger. His father often came here to seek solace, and get away fro, his duties for a short while.  
  
"Come sit with me and ask your questions." He sighed, turning his head swiftly to regard his companion, causing his flaxen hair to glide over his shoulder. Estel was transfixed.  
  
Again Estel let himself be led, this time over to the bench where he forced his body to sit down.  
  
"What questions would you have me ask?" He barely whispered, trying not to disturb the peace that seemed to have shrouded them.  
  
"The questions, that were on the lips of all those present tonight." Legolas smiled gently.  
  
Nodding Estel lent forward so that his elbows rested in his lap. "How do you know Lysander?" That seemed like a fair question to start off with.  
  
But when Legolas sighed, he wasn't so sure.  
  
"I suppose the kindest thing to call him would be an old lover." The elf paused to watch Estel's face, trying to determine the reaction of the man, but Estel had some how been ready for that answer and did not let his emotions show, he kept his features blank. So Legolas continued.  
  
"He once resided in Mirkwood well over a millennia ago." Legolas shifted slightly on the bench so that he could look straight into Estel's eyes as he spoke, almost desperate for some kind of reaction from his companion. "I was only young and quite a few years from my majority but that did not seem to matter to him as he seduced me while we were out on a boarder patrol."  
  
Estel gasped. "But that's illegal, well it is here in Rivendell."  
  
"It is in Mirkwood as well." Legolas's smile was a sad one, that made Estel want to reach out and pull the elf to him in an effort to comfort him. "But as I said that did not stop him. We were on the patrol for a total of half a season and I believe he laid with me every night. Being so young I believed that I was in love with him. I was enthralled that anyone such as him wanted me and even now he is still very attractive."  
  
Estel felt a twinge in his heart at that comment, but tried to ignore it.  
  
"But when we returned home he ignored me completely. I was confused and for a few days did not really know how to react, but I finally worked up the courage to confront him. I wished for many years afterwards that I had just left it and forgot about him."  
  
"Why what happened, what did he say." Estel felt ashamed at being so curious, but he wanted to know that cause of his friend's pain.  
  
"It was partly my fault; I chose to confront him in the hall outside his living quarters. I remember asking him straight out what he wanted from me and he just turned to stare at me smirking. I will not repeat his exact words for they are unrepeatable, but suffice to say his words were not pleasant and he spoke purposely loud enough for passing soldiers to here clearly. He referred to me as a play thing that merely satisfied his amusement for the duration of our travels."  
  
Legolas turned away from him.  
  
"I was distraught, and embarrassed when my father found out. He had over heard a group of soldiers gossiping and had demanded answers."  
  
"Was he punished?" Estel asked with out thinking, stupid question he scolded himself any father would deal out some kind of penalty for harming their child.  
  
"Of course, once my father had calmed me down and I had told him the whole story Lysander was banished from our realm for coercing and lying with an underage elf."  
  
Estel watched as Legolas paused and sighed for a second before continuing.  
  
"I know it is childish to hold a grudge but I can not help what I feel."  
  
"It is not childish." Estel reassured, grasping Legolas's hand and pulling it into his lap, where he gently rubbed his thumb over it in small circles in a comforting way. "It was a terrible thing that he forced upon you.."  
  
"No, Estel," Legolas said quickly, his voice strangely calm. "He did not force me in to anything."  
  
"But you were so young and he knew better," Estel tried to reason. "You were an easy target for him. I would feel the same way as you do now if that had happened to me, in fact I would be even worse for I would have wanted revenge for his deeds; you truly are a marvel Legolas."  
  
"I am no such thing." Legolas said quietly, looking down to watch as Estel continued to stroke his hand.  
  
"But you are I have only known you a short while and I can tell that of you already." Estel smiled, he moved his free hand to Legolas's chin and gently forced the elf to meet his eyes. "I would never dream of hurting one such as you at any age or for any reason."  
  
"I know" Legolas smiled, he spoke softly, barely moving his lips. "But unfortunately not everyone is the same as you."  
  
"That's a good thing." Estel whispered slowly, shuffling closer to the elf. "I do not think that you could cope with more than one of me."  
  
Legolas's giggle contained a husky under tone, causing Estels body to shiver in response.  
  
Neither of them moved.  
  
Finally Legolas giggled. "Are you going to kiss me or am I going to have to wait all night?"  
  
Estel snorted, shaking his head before leaning in and finally closing the gap between them, and pressing his lips to Legolas's.  
  
~*~  
  
tbc. 


	5. Chapter 4

Authors Note: Hi all, sorry it has taken so long to up date but real life (in the way of college assignments) has a habit of getting in the way. The next chapter's is almost finished so you won't have to wait long for the next installment.  
  
Anyway thank you loads to everyone who is enjoying the fic hug's to you, your reviews are helpful and encouraging as always.  
  
Now on with the fic.  
  
Warning: This chapter contains slash (homosexual content) for all of you who did not read the initial warnings.  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Both responded instantly to the kiss, closing their eyes on contact, a sense of passion neither had felt before flaring up between them.  
  
Legolas slowly pulled his hand from Estel's grasp in the others lap and drew it up to rest on the back of the mans head, loosing his fingers in the dark curls, trying to pull him impossibly closer.  
  
He smiled in to the kiss as he felt Estel's arm slip around his waist, turning him so that he was almost sitting side ways across the bench.  
  
"Estel." Legolas whispered pulling back a little, resting his forehead against the mans.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked slightly concerned.  
  
"Nothing, but I am afraid we might end up on the floor if we do not move."  
  
"Huh., oh right." It took him a few seconds to clear his mind and realise that the way they were sitting had Legolas precariously balanced on the edge of the bench.  
  
Standing up, Legolas drew Estel up with him an immediately pulled him in for another kiss. Instead of the slow caress of their mouths as before, this time it was a greedy tangle of lips. Neither could get close enough to the other, almost needing to mould their bodies together.  
  
Encouraged by a gentle moan from Legolas, Estel became more assertive, forcing his tongue to meet with its partners, tenderly exploring the inside of the elf's mouth. Both fell into a deeper, soul searching kiss. The world around them began to melt away, well almost.  
  
Legolas suddenly pushed back, panting slightly, a sly grin plastered to his flushed face.  
  
"What's wrong?" Those seemed to be his favourite words this evening he mused.  
  
"Someone is coming!" He whispered.  
  
Estel could not hear anything but the rustling of leaves in the breeze and their own breathing, but knew better than to doubt an elf's senses.  
  
"Who is it?" Both of them were still whispering.  
  
"I do not know but they are coming this way," He moved to the bench. "Come let us sit we have nothing to fear."  
  
"You're right, we have just been talking no one will suspect." Estel didn't know whether he was trying to convince himself or Legolas.  
  
The grey clouds above them had cleared since they had last looked and had left the dark sky of night behind them. The moon lighting up the glade in a silver glow, it felt almost magical, as the stars added to its light. The breeze currently waltzing through the trees picked up its pace slightly causing Legolas's hair to dance about his face. The man laughed as he watched the elf attempt to take control of it, trying to tuck it behind his pointed ears.  
  
Legolas joined in his laughter seeing as Estel's hair was in a worse state due to the gip the elf had had on it during their kiss. He began running his hand through Estel's hair to try and make it look a little less rumpled. Both their cheeks were flushed and lips slightly swollen due to the previous intensity of their kisses. Smiling Estel caught hold of the hand and stilled it, before reaching over to place a kiss on the elf's nose.  
  
"I'm sorry Estel." The voice behind them made Estel jump. "It is quite obvious what you have been up to."  
  
"Then Elladan, as you so clearly knew what we were up to it was so kind of you to interrupt." His voice was dripping with sarcasm, although his embarrassment was clearly visible.  
  
"I know dear brother I try to do my very best when it comes to family." Elladan smirked.  
  
"Was there a particular reason you are here other than to annoy me?" Estel sighed, throwing Legolas an apologetic look.  
  
"You were not in your room dear Estel and father wanted a word with you before he retired to his bed. So I, being the charitable elf hat I am, volunteered to find you." He sniggered as he watched Estel as he began to fidget.  
  
"Did he say what it was he wanted to discuss?"  
  
"If I did I would not tell you, for it is far too much fun watching you squirm."  
  
Legolas rose from the bench and walked towards the dark haired twin. "Elladan do not concern him so." Legolas smiled turning back and holding his hand out to Estel. He took it, and used it to pull himself up, and then stood beside the blond elf. "Come it is late and I should retire now as well, I will walk with you."  
  
Elladan watched as they walked away, back towards the palace. They were no long hand in hand but they were walking so close to each other that they brushed against each other every time they swung their arms. He smiled, it was a genuine smile unlike the smirks he and his twin had been sending Estel earlier. He was happy for his brother, both the twins were and Legolas was defiantly right for him, his smile widened, no if one thing was for sure his brother would never be bored with that elf around.  
  
~*~  
  
It took very little time to reach the carved wooden door of Legolas's rooms, much to Estel's annoyance. They stopped outside for a few moments.  
  
Smiling, Legolas leant forward and placed a chaste kiss on Estel's check.  
  
"Good night, Estel." He whispered before turning, opening the door and walking into his bedroom.  
  
"Sleep well Legolas." He whispered back as the door closed softly in front of him.  
  
He chuckled, and with a silly grin, he began to make his way along the rest of the corridor to his fathers study. He knocked on the door and waited a few moments before entering.  
  
Lord Elrond was sitting as always sitting in a large wooden chair at his desk, a wide array of papers and scrolls concealing the wooden surface in front of him. A few candles lay scattered around the room placed on various surfaces, the one on the desk throwing a flickering orange glow over his foster father and his work.  
  
He wondered if he should tell his father what Legolas had told him about Lysander, but the thought went out of his mind as his father made him aware that he had noticed his presence.  
  
"Ah, Estel I was wondering when you were going to make your appearance." He said looking up at his foster son who had turned to shut the door behind him.  
  
"Sorry father, I was just showing Prince Legolas to his room." Estel moved to stand in front of the desk, leaning back slightly against a bookcase. "What did you wish to see me about?"  
  
"I need you to lead a boarder patrol; the reports from the last patrol were unsettling. Orc attacks are becoming increasingly regular and I need you of locate their camp."  
  
"Their camp?"  
  
"The attacks are too organised and too often for them to be trekking all the way here from Mordor each time."  
  
There was silence for a moment as Elrond let the news sink in.  
  
"And you want me to find their camp?" Estel asked softly, looking up to stare directly at his father.  
  
"We have already managed to pin pointed its location down to with in one league or so, so it should not be too difficult to find with a patrol of elves, Estel I want you to lead a team out and get rid of it."  
  
"Destroy it?"  
  
"You and each of your brothers will lead different patrols, surround the area and remove the threat discreetly. It needs to be complete as soon as possible, before Arwen's bonding ceremony. The last thing we need is for our guests to be attacked as they enter our realm."  
  
"When do you wish us to leave?" Estel asked, clearly noting his fathers tone held no room for negotiation.  
  
"You will choose your team and leave first thing."  
  
"Tomorrow!" Estel exclaimed, it would take hours to assemble and prepare a patrol for an operation of this magnitude.  
  
"You will depart at first light."  
  
~*~  
  
The sound of foot steps outside his room woke him a few seconds before the knock on the door. Legolas pushed the soft bed linins away from him as he stood up from the bed; he slipped on an evening robe that had been left on the back of a chair for his use, before walking across the remaining width of the room and opening the door.  
  
"Estel?" The man looked tired, dark circles he noticed, were beginning to form under his. The worry lines visible on his forehead gave Legolas cause for concern.  
  
"I am sorry for disturbing you at this late hour."  
  
"What's wrong?" He stepped aside allowing Estel into the room.  
  
Estel did not answer straight away instead he walked across the room and out on to the balcony, moving to sit on one of the two chairs that stood just off to one side.  
  
"Estel, what's wrong." Legolas repeated, following him. Instead of sitting on the other chair the elf moved to stand opposite Estel, leaning back, so his hips rested against the wooden safety barrier.  
  
Estel took a deep breath before explaining the meeting he had just had with his father. He started out quiet but became more confident as he went on explaining the pro's and cons of Lord Elrond's plans.  
  
"It seems like a good decision Estel." Legolas said once he had finished.  
  
"Do you think so?" Estel sounded less than convinced; if there was an entire army of orc's some how hiding near to the boarders of Rivendell then surely the attacks would have been far more extensive than they had been, and what good would a mere three patrols have against possibly hundreds of those dark creatures.  
  
"Have a little faith Estel Lord Elrond knows what he's doing, you forget that he has been organising these sorts of things hundreds of years before you were even thought of."  
  
With a grin Estel finally conceded. "You are right of course."  
  
"As always." The elf smirked.  
  
"Is that so?" Estel watched as Legolas stood up form the barrier and made his way slowly back into the bedroom.  
  
"Of course, for I am the prince of Mirkwood and so my word is law." He called back, smiling to himself as Estel began to follow him further into the room.  
  
~*~  
  
Tbc. 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five  
  
Estel had stayed with Legolas in his room that night, as he did for the nights that followed until he departed. They spent much of the time sprawled out on the large, highly decorated four poster bed discussing topics from childhood memories to battle strategies, as well as Lysander. Estel's curiosity got the better of him; his questions asking for more than Legolas was comfortable speaking of, so many times he had gently brushed of the queries and attempted to change the direction of the topic of conversation.  
  
"I should tell Arwen of his terrible misdeeds." Estel sighed, rolling over slightly to look at the blond elf beside him.  
  
"No Estel," He hurried to convince the man other wise. "Many years have passed and we all change over time, hopefully he has changed for the better."  
  
"And if he hasn't?"  
  
"Then no doubt I will find out when we inevitably cross paths, and if I see no change then I will speak to Arwen myself it would sound better coming from me."  
  
Estel's expression and body language became defensive, crossing his arms unconsciously over his chest.  
  
"Why do you say that, do not think that she would believe me?"  
  
Legolas laughed gently. "I would not sound like an interfering brother."  
  
They continued to talk long into the night, regularly reaching out and touching each other, occasionally stealing a gentle kiss. But the soft touches and tender kisses that had started out harmlessly, rapidly led on to more demanding caresses.  
  
They stopped once, due to Estel's hesitation, telling Legolas of his fear of hurting him due to the elf's previous experiences with Lysander.  
  
Legolas sighed before gently banishing the mans fear, bad things often happened but they were best left to the past to deal with, so as not to disrupt the future. He trusted Estel not to hurt him.  
  
And so continued a night filled with lust and passion.  
  
Hands and mouths explored each other long into the early hours of the morning, leaving Estel very little time to rest, before he had to rise and prepare for the long days ahead.  
  
That had been four nights ago, three days since Estel had left to head the boarder patrol. Legolas had not been able to set off with him, to his intense annoyance, due to many unbreakable conferences of which he was obligated to attend on his father's behalf.  
  
Legolas preferred to take his breakfast with in the comfort of his bedroom, it wasn't that he felt awkward eating with the rest of the house hold, but he found himself almost constantly contemplating his newly immerging feelings towards Estel, a man that he had only known for a sort time, and this he decided was best done in private the last thing he needed was for the twin's harmlessly playful but teasing comments.  
  
He spent most of his time, that wasn't spent in seemingly endless meetings or alone in his room, in the company of Arwen, she continuously commented on Estel hinting to him that she was well aware of his relationship with her foster brother. Legolas managed to avoid discussing most of his private life with her though by changing the subject of their discussions frequently he did trust her, but he was not sure of his own feelings on Estel and so felt reluctant to openly discuss them.  
  
Arwen also attempted to obtain information his history with Lysander though their time spent together but again was unsuccessful.  
  
Every meeting he had, had over the past few days with the dark elf had been uncomfortable, formal and brief, the last part the blond elf was thankful for. Legolas on the most part was trying where possible to avoid him, and had on the whole succeeded.  
  
It was not until late morning on the third day since Estel had left that Lysander approached him. Legolas was sitting comfortably and alone in the centre of the gardens, his leg's lay out in front of him in the soft grass. He had managed to free himself from this evenings meeting with Lord Elrond and his advisors and contentedly relaxed out on the grass.  
  
Legolas had heard him approaching from quite a distance away, so it was not a surprise when the dark haired elf stopped in front of him. Looking straight up, Legolas realised that Lysander did not look nearly as evil as he remember or maybe he only remembered an image his imagination had created that was suitable to go with the actions he had committed.  
  
"You have changed a lot since we last met." Lysander spoke; his voice was calm and steady.  
  
"Did you expect me to stay an elfling forever?" Legolas turned his head back to gaze across the garden. On the far side of the grounds he could see a group of young elves play fighting, using fallen twigs and branches as swords and knives.  
  
"You still resent me I see." He said, never taking his eyes from the blond. "May I sit with you?" With out waiting for a response he gracefully moved to lie on the grass beside Legolas.  
  
"I was only about their age," Legolas murmured, pointing toward the young elves. "Of course I still resent you; you took something from me before I even really knew what it was."  
  
"And what was that prince-ling." He said sarcastically.  
  
"My innocence." Was his only answer, not bothering to rise to Lysander's tone of voice; he was not in the mood for an argument.  
  
"You offered it freely."  
  
"I did not know what I offered," Legolas sighed, although it was clear that he was beginning to become flustered with the conversation. "I was young and ignorant, and you knew that."  
  
"Did I? You may not have been past your majority but all elflings of that age know about relationships, sexual or otherwise."  
  
Legolas sighed and shook his head gently; he had known that it would be difficult to win any argument with Lysander; he had worked that out long ago. He had an answer for everything whether it made sense or not.  
  
"I was a prince and you know, as does everyone, that all royal children are kept young and naive for as long as possible, before they are needed to perform their duties. I knew every little about anything other than how to use my weapons before joining that boarder patrol with you."  
  
Lysander smirked.  
  
"Then our trip was quite educational for was it not?" Legolas ignored the laugh that the other elf emitted and stood up, quickly brushing down his leggings to get rid of the grass and leaves.  
  
"Are you running away from me again?" Lysander sneered, raking his tormenting gaze up and down Legolas's body.  
  
"I do not run Lysander; I simply have nothing more to say to you."  
  
He turned and made his way back up the gardens towards the palace. A sudden movement caught his eye, and looking up he saw Arwen moving about on her balcony a book in her hand. His mind battled with whether he should speak to her of his pasted or not, but he could not decide whether Lysander's problem was just with him. Surely if Lysander acted the same with others Arwen or the twin's would have noticed by now.  
  
Turning he walked further across the garden turning a corner he stopped abruptly wasn't that Estel's horse. It stood grazing by one of the main entrance doors to the private living chambers of the palace. As he moved closer he could see the symbol of the house of Elrond across the cloth on the saddle.  
  
~*~  
  
Tbc. 


	7. Chapter 6

Authors Note: Hi everyone thank you again and again for your wonderful reviews. They are always helpful and encouraging. Oh and to reviewers goldmund and SireenC it won't be long before you find out what Lysander's up to (grin) Thanks again!  
  
Chapter Six (This chapter begins halfway through the previous chapter)  
  
Aragorn raced his sable brown steed with as much energy and strength as he could gather in the direction of his home.  
  
He was covered from head to toe in a mixture of dirt and orc blood as well as a little of his own. He was damp with sweat which made for a most uncomfortable feeling and of course was completely exhausted running on adrenalin alone, but he refused to stop and rest. His brothers and what was left of their patrols following closely behind him. The whole operation had been a complete failure. They had been ill prepared for what turned out to be the largest gathering of orc's he had ever come across.  
  
Entering the gates of Imladris at full speed, he sped passed council members and stable hands alike, refusing to come to a halt until he reached the doors at the far end of the palace which led directly to his fathers study.  
  
Directing his horse into a sudden stop, he dismounted quickly, pushed his way through large wooden doors and raced down the corridor.  
  
"Estel." Elladan called out from behind. "Calm yourself before you speak with father, you will be no good to anyone if you are two tense to express yourself properly."  
  
He sighed and slowed his pace allowing his brothers to catch up with him. He glanced at the elves one either side of him both of their expressions were firm, although a tight smile had settled on Elrohir's face. Estel sighed again attempting to centre himself as they reached the study door.  
  
With out knocking Estel opened the door and walked straight into the room.  
  
"Estel!" Elrond started, glancing up from his desk. "Elladan, Elrohir, when did you return?"  
  
"Mere moments ago father." Elladan said before Estel could answer, he was still unsure of his young foster brother's temperament.  
  
"I take it that not all went well." The Lord surmised from the concerned features on the faces of his sons.  
  
"We severely underestimated their numbers father." Elrohir said slipping further into the room and seating himself near to his father. He was exhausted, and lifted his legs to rest his muddy boots up on the wooden desk.  
  
"How many?" Elrond asked leaning forward in his chair to push his son's feet off of the newly polished table and brush away the specks of dirt that had fallen on to his books.  
  
"We could not get close enough to even hazard a guess; we battled many but as soon as they fell three more appeared in their place. We had no choice but to retreat." Estel hung his head as he spoke it was rare for elves to fall back from battle, many would rather fight to their deaths than return in failure.  
  
"How many were lost?"  
  
"Twelve." Estel muttered.  
  
"Do not find yourself at fault Estel" Elrond sighed standing up and walking over to his human son. "There is no one to blame but the dark Lord himself, you made the right decision to withdraw otherwise many more may have been lost."  
  
Estel ignored him and walked out on to the balcony. Looking out across the gardens he tried to clear his mind of the horrors he had witnessed. He noticed Legolas walking across the garden towards them although the blond had obviously not noticed that he was being watched. He really was beautiful Estel sighed inwardly.  
  
"He has been eagerly awaiting your return." Elrond spoke, standing directly behind him and staring down at the blond elf over his shoulder. "He has been very quiet since your departure."  
  
Estel was stunned, he had not realised that his father knew, he turned to glare at the twins but then stopped himself, and he knew well that there was no point in trying to hide anything from the Lord of Imladris. It was a strange gift that his foster father seemed to possess. He didn't know anyone that could keep anything hidden from the elven Lord for long.  
  
"I have missed him as well." Estel finally admitted, leaning heavily on the safety barrier, watching as Legolas walked over to his horse, gently stroking its nose. "It's almost frightening."  
  
"Why?" Elrond asked his voice expressing his genuine confusion.  
  
"Father I have barely known him for more than a few days how can my feelings for him be this strong already?" He sighed.  
  
Elrond smiled.  
  
"You are a good match for him as he is for you." He said simply. "Now go to him." His father all but whispered to him. "I will speak further with your brothers and consult with you at evening meal." The Lord gently took his sons arm and led him away from the balcony and towards the study door. "Legolas is a good choice for you my son, treat him well."  
  
And with a gentle nudge from his father out of the room the door closed softly behind him.  
  
Estel grinned silently thanking his foster father, before once again racing off down the corridor.  
  
~*~  
  
Legolas whispered to the horse in elvish as it nuzzled his hand and whinnied softly in response.  
  
The horse was obviously uncomfortable and in need of a great deal of rest. He slowly, so as not to startle the horse, reached back and began to unfasten the leather straps that attached the saddle. The animal neighed its appreciation as finally the cloth and leather constraint was removed.  
  
"That's alright my friend." Legolas smiled, moving to place the saddle on the ground. As he turned back to the horse the doors to the palace flew open revealing a very tired but smiling Estel. His usually clean clothes were covered in what looked like blood thankfully to dark to be the mans own Legolas mused.  
  
"You are hurt!" Legolas stepped forward gently moving his fingers over a small cut upon Estel's forehead.  
  
"It is nothing." He brushed off the comment. "It is merely a scratch but I see that I find you well and that you have been kind enough to care for my horse." He walked closer to them.  
  
"Well I could not ignore a creature in so much distress." Legolas grinned.  
  
"Distress?" Estel questioned his expression portraying his concern for the creature, reaching out to run his hand down across the animals back.  
  
"I exaggerate Estel; he was merely uncomfortable after such a long ride." Legolas smiled tenderly. "Was your trip successful?" he queried.  
  
"No, but I do not wish to speak of it right now." His voice wasn't sharp just dismissive.  
  
"Then what do you wish."  
  
"For you to help me forget the terrors that I have seen." Reaching out Estel attempted to pull Legolas into an embrace, but was stunned when the elf yelped and pulled back.  
  
"What is it? What's wrong?"  
  
"You can not expect anything from me until you have bathed." Legolas laughed as Estel pouted. Moving back closer to Estel, Legolas brushed some lose dirt from the mans nose before leaning in to place a soft chaste kiss on its tip.  
  
"That's all you are going to get until you have washed away the mud and the smell." The blond laughed, turning back to the horse and leading it away towards the stables. Looking back over his shoulder at the human he smirked. "Find me in my rooms when you have finished cleaning up."  
  
~*~  
  
Tbc. 


	8. Chapter 7

Hi everyone thank you over and over again for your encouraging reviews.  
  
Authors Note: I have decided that this will have an Mpreg story line in amongst the current plot. I have been tossing and turning this idea since I first started writing this fic and have finally decided that the ending I want can not be achieved with out a small person, but it won't be mentioned for a few chapters yet and I hope that this won't put any of you off reading.  
  
Now on with the fic !  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
It had taken longer than he had expected to settle Estel's horse into the capable hands of the stable master, probably something to do with the large number of soldiers and warriors returning from the patrol with their mounts he sarcastically scolded himself.  
  
"Legolas, may I speak with you?" Elrond called out. The Elf Lord had caught up with the young prince in the middle of a passageway as the blond strolled back towards his rooms. His meeting with the twin's had been brief and a council would be organised for later that evening but for now there were other issues that needed to be spoken of.  
  
"Of course." Legolas smiled turning to follow Elrond back the way he had come. Estel would just have to wait. He was led into what looked like Elrond's private family library; comfortable looking cushioned chairs were set out in a semi circle beside and unlit open fireplace.  
  
Gesturing towards a large and seemingly elongated chair with space for two or even three Elrond encouraged Legolas to sit beside him handing him a glass of wine as he did so.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" Legolas spoke after a few moments when could no longer stand the silence that had settled between them, it was beginning to unnerve him.  
  
"I do not think so unless there is something that you have an issue with."  
  
Legolas shook his head slightly to indicate that he had not. "I hope I do not sound insulting when I ask why you have brought me hear and what it is you wish of me?"  
  
Elrond smiled.  
  
"I merely wished to discuss my son with you."  
  
Legolas froze.  
  
"Estel." He murmured.  
  
"Of course." The elder confirmed with a slight nod. "Unless you have also been involved with either of my other two sons?" Amusement was clearly recognisable in his tone.  
  
Legolas smiled at the jest his tension that held him tight slowly beginning to seep from his body and mind.  
  
"I do not believe I have the energy that would be needed to court the other two."  
  
Both elves grinned.  
  
"I know well of your new found relationship with my foster son mostly due to the chatter that consistently escapes the twin's, but I have noticed subtle changes with in Estel also, he is quite taken with you."  
  
"And I with him." Legolas said before sipping his wine slowly.  
  
"Do not break his heart Prince Legolas, he is young and although he is by no means innocent he has little experience in matters of the heart."  
  
"I have no plans to break his heart my Lord." Legolas spoke his tone defensive. "As you said Estel is no innocent and is quite old enough to spend his time with who ever he chooses."  
  
"Peace Legolas I mean no insult I simply wish to discover your intent towards my son." Elrond said softly so as not to provoke another protective reaction from his guest.  
  
Legolas sighed and reached forward to place his glass on the floor beside his chair.  
  
"To be honest my Lord I am uncertain of my intent, I know that the feelings that I harbour for him are strong yet I am unsure as to where this relationship will lead."  
  
Elrond nodded picking the wine bottle up from a small table to the right of his chair and refilling his glass.  
  
"Where would you like it to lead?" He asked as he offered to replenish the blond's glass as well. The blond shook his head and Elrond placed the bottle back on the table.  
  
"I barely know him my Lord, if he is the person I believe him to be than I could almost see myself eternally bonding with him, but past experiences lead me to be cautious before committing myself to anything or anyone."  
  
Elrond nodded.  
  
"A wise statement, but Estel is not Lysander."  
  
Legolas froze and slowly regarded the elf Lord in shock.  
  
"How.how did you find out?" He stammered suddenly grateful that he has already placed his glass down for he feared that just then he would have sure have dropped it.  
  
"I do not know the details I have only observed the way you react to each other and it is obvious that what ever occurred between you did not end well but that is the past."  
  
"Our relationship was."  
  
"I do not wish to know." He interrupted. "Unless it could concern my daughter it has nothing to do with me."  
  
Legolas said nothing; so much doubt lingered in his mind about Lysander he was unsure whether to speak of it. He was reluctant to jeopardise Arwens bonding.  
  
Elrond noticed his hesitation but changed the subject sure the the young prince would speak to him of his worries in time.  
  
"As I am sure you are aware Rivendell has come across an infestation of orcs, they have begun to plague our realm in much the same manor as they have done in Mirkwood. I am holding a council after evening meal and would welcome your input."  
  
"Of course my Lord, I will help in anyway that I can."  
  
He smiled softly towards the elder elf before quietly excusing himself from the library and Lord Elrond's company, and headed back towards his chambers where Estel was already waiting for him.  
  
~*~  
  
Estel was drained of just about all of his energy by the time the council meeting began. Without the adrenalin he had been relying on earlier he could barely keep his eyes open, and it didn't help that he had spent the last few hours with the blond elf now sitting opposite him.  
  
The meeting had dragged on for what seemed like days, detailing the exact location of the orc camp, trying to deduce the number of dark creatures the area could contain and how many elves it would take to eradicate the problem. But all in all the meeting appeared to be going nowhere; it seemed that not everyone could agree on a course of action.  
  
He could feel Legolas glance over at him, scanning his body to make sure that he was well. He purposely caught the blond's eye and smiled trying to reassure him that he was all right. However it was not just Legolas who had noticed his apparent fatigue.  
  
"Estel are you well?"  
  
Estel grimaced.  
  
"Yes Father I am just simply weary, I did not find the rest I needed this afternoon, please continue."  
  
Elrond sighed and looked around the circle of elves many were obviously tired and the tension in amongst them was high.  
  
"No, we will continue this in the morn."  
  
"But I am fine really."  
  
"Hush Estel you are not the only one here who requires sleep and at the moment none of us appear to be in the right frame of mind for this we will adjourn till day break, get some rest all of you."  
  
"Come Estel." Legolas whispered as he suddenly appeared by his side. "Your bed awaits my lord."  
  
"Yes and it calls very loudly indeed." He smiled, allowing the elf to help him out of his chair.  
  
"You can help me us as well dear prince." Elladan called out.  
  
Legolas turned back his arm still locked with Estel's to glare at the twin's.  
  
"I am afraid that I have only one pair of arms my friends."  
  
"So you are saying that we must stay in these chairs until we regain enough energy to move!" Elrohir moaned.  
  
"If you spent less of your energies on your mindless chatter I am sure that you would be perfectly able to stand and return to your rooms on your own." Glorifindel muttered loud enough for all to hear.  
  
Everyone laughed well all except the twins who both scowled good naturedly.  
  
~*~  
  
The walk back to Estel's chambers was short. It was not long before Legolas had the dark haired man curled up in a fettle within the quilts and blankets on the bed.  
  
The elf grinned as Estel automatically reached out to grab his hand when he started to move away across the room.  
  
"Shh, sleep I will be back shortly." Legolas whispered reassuringly.  
  
"Where are you going?" He mumbled into a pillow.  
  
"To change out of my formal robes unless you wish me to be completely uncomfortable while you sleep."  
  
Estel sighed but said nothing finally drifting off into a much needed dream land.  
  
~*~  
  
It took little time for Legolas to return to his own chambers and change out of his formal clothing's into a far more relaxing sleeping robe. Bringing his hands up to his hair he un tangled his braids and brushed them through with his fingers.  
  
Gathering up the clothing he had prepared to wear tomorrow he walk across the room and out of the door.  
  
The hour was later which meant that the palace was almost completely devoid of noise. Only Legolas's faint foot steps broke the silence. Continuing down the corridor it was only a few seconds before the door to Estel's chambers became visible to his eyes.  
  
He stumbled, suddenly feeling weak. A wave of dizziness abruptly clouding his vision. Dropping all that he was carrying. Reaching out to steady himself against the cold stone wall, preventing him from entirely falling over.  
  
The weakness only lasted a few short moments and his vision returned to normal with the same speed.  
  
"Had too much to drink I see." The voice startled him. Turning and looking up, see saw the one elf he had the least desire to see.  
  
Lysander stood not far behind him leaning against the wall.  
  
He was smirking.  
  
"A prince should know better, or is that another thing royal children are not told of?"  
  
He was in no mood for exchanging retorts at this time of night.  
  
"It is the middle of the night Lysander you could not have possibly have come here simply to trade insults with me."  
  
"Of course not." The dark elf pushed himself off of the wall and took a step closer to Legolas. "Do not think so highly of yourself prince Legolas for it may one day be your down fall." Smirking Lysander walked pasted him. "Now I must attend my beautiful intended."  
  
"Do not hurt her Lysander." Legolas growled, glaring at him as Lysander turned back to face him.  
  
"Now why would that be any of your concern prince-ling?" He sneered.  
  
"She is like a sister to me, hurt her and I will hunt you down."  
  
"Promises, promises young prince." He spoke mockingly before disappearing down the hallway.  
  
Shaking his head Legolas turned back and walked the rest of the short distance to Estel's rooms. Glancing up and down the corridor he confirmed that there had been no witnesses before opening and then closing the wooden door behind him.  
  
~*~  
  
TBC. 


	9. Chapter 8

Authors Note: Thank you so much for your reviews they really boost my confidence and increase the speed of my typing.  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Legolas opened the door to Estel's room wearily. It was still fairly early in the morning and they had been promised a full nights rest.  
  
A young she-elf stood nervously just outside the room. She had long dark hair tied loosely at the back of her neck and parts of it had come free giving her a slightly dishevelled appearance.  
  
She looked exhausted but instantly averted her gaze.  
  
Realising his lack of attire Legolas grinned sheepishly but did not attempt to hide himself from her.  
  
"I am sorry to disturb you my lord."  
  
"Your presence and that of Lord Estel's has been requested in the court yard immediately." She twisted her hands together and refused to look at him.  
  
"Do you know why?" He enquired, his expression clearly displaying his confusion.  
  
"I.." she stumbled over her words, her nervousness getting the better of her.  
  
Legolas reached out and gently brushed his fingers against her chin forcing her to meet his gaze. "What is wrong?"  
  
Taking a slow, deep breath she managed to calm herself enough to speak.  
  
"Orc's are attacking sir."  
  
"Where, how close have they got to Imladris?" His tone changing suddenly from concerned to serious.  
  
"Very sir, some how they got passed all three of our night patrols and are nearing one of the settlements."  
  
He felt rather than heard Estel appear behind him.  
  
"What is going on?" He said, his voice betraying his still weary state.  
  
"An orc attack love."  
  
"Where, when?" Ignoring Estel's questions he turned back to the she-elf he bowed his thanks for the news and bid her to tell the Lord that they were on their way.  
  
Closing the door he told the dark haired man what she had told him, while dressing with as much speed as possible. He was grateful that he had chosen a pair of less formal robes to where this day, for it would be difficult to take part in battle with ones long flowing formal clothing to trip over.  
  
~*~  
  
By the time Estel and Legolas reached the courtyard it crowded. Many warriors were gathering by the stables waiting for their horses to be readied for battle by the stable hands.  
  
Legolas noticed as Elladan waved over at them his face solemn, calling them to the centre of the chaos.  
  
"Here take these." Elladan handed Legolas a bow and quiver full of arrows, before handing similar weapons to Estel. "We will be leading out the next group of patrols. Scouts reported back a short while ago they say that although many Orc's have fallen they still refuse to cease their attacks."  
  
"Where Is Elrohir?" Estel said glancing around, trying to catch sight of his other brother.  
  
"He has already left leading an earlier patrol, he has only a small head start on us we will meet him there so do not worry for him."  
  
"How close are they to any settlements?" Legolas asked while attaching the quiver securely across his back and shoulders, before turning and assisting Estel with his own.  
  
"To close." Elladan muttered. "It will take us less than an hour to reach them on horse back but there is a human village not far from the battle."  
  
"How close." Estel questioned his expression grave.  
  
"Very." Was the only answer he received before three specially armoured horses were handed to them, one of which was saddled specifically meant for Estel.  
  
A young stable hand appeared by Estel's side handing him a sword and scabbard which he quickly attached to his waist.  
  
"Good luck my lord." He said. "Get rid of them for us."  
  
Grinning Estel grasped the elflings shoulder.  
  
"We will." He said in return before hoisting himself up into the saddle. Turning he watched as Legolas was given his own pair of highly decorated elvish knives, clearly forged in Mirkwood and obviously designed for royal use.  
  
"It is sad that these have almost become extensions of my arms over the past few years."  
  
"Yes it is sad." Estel watched as the blond mounted his own horse. "But we will see the end of it." His smile was grim but in some way it did having the comforting effect on the elf as it was supposed to have.  
  
"Come we must be off." Elladan called out making sure that his voice could be heard clearly to all those who were designated to travel and fight with them above the noise of the frenzied courtyard. "We must make haste, the soon we enter battle the sooner we will defeat the Orc demons that plague us."  
  
Legolas grinned inwardly. Elladan had always had the ability to encourage others and now by rallying the troops he was putting those talents to good use.  
  
~*~  
  
The forest was unusually quiet. There was no bird song, no rustling of animals in the leaf litter on the ground, even the trees were silent. The only sound came from the younger of the elven soldiers.  
  
There were two elves among the large group Legolas had noticed that could be barely past their majority and by the noise they were making between them they were nervous.  
  
"How old are they?" He asked Elladan glancing back at the young elves.  
  
"They are old enough, but only just." Elladan smiled gently. "In this day and age we must all be warriors Leg's you know that."  
  
Legolas slowly nodded digesting what had been said.  
  
"This is their first time." Elladan continued.  
  
"They have never been in battle before?" Legolas exclaimed the thought of sending inexperienced young elves into battle of this magnitude was unsettling.  
  
"Relax, they have been on patrols many times before and come across many a creature of the darkness just never anything of this scale." Looking back at the youngsters Elladan sighed. "They just need a confidence boost that's all rest assured that they would not be here if they were not properly trained."  
  
"Then maybe I can give them the confidence boost as you say they need." He smiled, slowing his horse and allowing others to pass him when the two youngsters reached him he urged his horse to walk at their side at the same speed speed.  
  
He watched as they regarded him curiously, their nervousness was clearly readable on in their postures.  
  
Legolas smiled serenely.  
  
"Forgive me I have not yet introduced myself." He said, his gaze moving, meeting both pairs of stunned eyes. Both elves were fair of face with long dark hair tied back in traditional warrior's braids.  
  
"You have no need to my Lord we are both well aware of who you are." The nearest to Legolas spoke, he was obviously surprised that one such as Legolas had chosen to converse with them.  
  
"But I do not know who you and it would be ill-mannered for me to assume that you would recognise me." He smiled again. "Now I am known as Legolas and although I am not a stranger to these parts it has been many years since I last stayed in Rivendell and I am glad to be back."  
  
Legolas glanced forward to catch the eyes of both Estel and Elladan who both shook their heads at him in amusement.  
  
He ignored them turning back to the elves at his side.  
  
"I am called Leith and my friend here is known as Quilan." The elf nearest to him said. Leith's eyes were bright green Legolas noticed a surreal colour that he could not remember seeing in a pair of eyes before. "It is an honour to meet you my Lord." Leith bowed his head slightly.  
  
"Please I do not like titles call me Legolas everyone else does."  
  
"I don't know Leggy suits you better." Elladan called back purposely lightening the mood. Grinning as Legolas glared back at him and Estel laughed.  
  
"See why I seek out new elves to talk with." He said to Leith. "When ever they speak to me the conversation usually involves insults."  
  
~*~  
  
They had been talking for some time. Legolas choosing to listen as Leith and Quilan spoke fairly animatedly about amusing incidents on past patrols. Legolas laughed along with them and added comments when he felt they were necessary.  
  
He began to feel his concentration slipping from the conversation and towards the dizzy feeling he had experienced late the previous night. He finally put it down to just pure exhaustion; it could not possibly be anything else he told himself over and over again. It just couldn't be.  
  
TBC.  
  
I apologize for this chapter being so short it is a linking chapter of sorts, but I promise there is a big battle scene in the next chapter and as it is almost finished I should be able to post it with in the next day or so. 


	10. Chapter 9

Authors Note: I apologise for any spelling mistakes in this chapter, I typed it up late last night so any errors can be put down to my tired state. Oh and KatieTook you will have to wait for the next chapter to find out if Legolas is preggy yet, but I promise that you won't have to wait long for it.  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
It had taken a while but Legolas had managed to deflect the young warrior's minds away from the up coming battle. The whole patrol was far more relaxed, but that changed immediately as the sounds of battle became clear. The sound of metal falling on metal, and the hissing of Orc's snaking through the trees.  
  
Elladan brought his horse to a stop at the head of the group and Legolas moved away from the young elves he had been in the company of to join him.  
  
"By the sounds of it their numbers are large." Elladan sighed, as Estel also joined them.  
  
"But so are ours." Estel remarked. "We also have the element of surprise; we must use it to increase our advantage."  
  
"How do you wish us to proceed?" Legolas asked. Elladan was in charge so overall it was his decision of how they continued.  
  
"If we." He sighed loudly, obviously thinking over all their options carefully. "We need to come at them from behind, is there anyway we can get round without getting noticed and without having to go the long way round?" He said more to himself rather than those around him.  
  
"What if we split into smaller groups?" Legolas suggested. "Smaller groups are difficult to spy especially when they are already occupied by the struggle of combat."  
  
"Yes," A grinned spread across the dark haired elf's face, Elladan was obviously excited now. "Into three groups and depart in different directions. Then if we attack at the same time we can over whelm them quickly, they will have no option but to flee."  
  
Legolas felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning he smiled as Estel silently thanked him for encouraging his brother.  
  
"We shall split into three with each of us heading a group." Elladan pulled both their concentration back towards the situation at hand. "One I will continue to lead my group straight ahead. Legolas, you will take your further round to the right and Estel to the left. When we get near our main archers will spread out through the trees where we will wait for the signal that each of our groups is in place." His grin was almost evil. "Then we attack together."  
  
"They will not know what has hit them." Estel agreed excitedly. "What shall be the signal?"  
  
"A sound signal would be too difficult with the noise of a battle." Legolas started but was quickly interrupted.  
  
"What about firing an arrow alight with fire into the most central group of orc's."  
  
"Then it will have to be your group that fires the arrow as Estel and I will not have enough time to position our groups and set up a fire." Legolas said turning to direct the patrol behind them into three similar sized groups.  
  
"Fine, but we must hurry." Elladan agreed. Gesturing for one of the sets of elves to follow him. "I will wait a few moments so that you can move into place."  
  
~*~  
  
A few moments later all three groups were spread out around the edges of the battle field. It wasn't until they got close that they could see the extent of the on going attack. Bodies of both elves and orc's lay scattered across the forest floor. The trees themselves seemed to have shrunk back almost, somehow edging away from the fighting in some form of self preservation leaving a large open space where the battle was continuing.  
  
From up in the branches Legolas had already sighted Elrohir. He was in the midst of the fight on foot; he had obviously lost his horse at some point earlier on. Scanning the rest of the battle he caught sight of another he recognised.  
  
Lysander. He was standing to one side of the battle range shooting arrows intermittently into a group of orc's which seemed to be advancing upon his small group with increasing speed.  
  
He suddenly spotted it, the arrow he had been waiting for. Flames being released from the deadly arrow head and shaft. All thoughts of Lysander and the others flew from his mind.  
  
"Now!" He cried out and every archer around him reacted instantly, firing arrows into heart of the orc assault.  
  
Not a single arrow missed its target.  
  
"Again!" He shouted with the same reaction. "Now let us end this." Legolas jumped down from the tree and on to his horse. Calling the horse to high speeds he careered out from the comforting camouflage of the leaves and branches closely followed by the rest of adrenalin charged elven warriors.  
  
From three different directions, Elladan, Legolas and Estel lead their patrols. Their attack for just an instant startling the orc's. But an instant was all they truly needed to gain the upper hand.  
  
Aiming arrows and slashing with their blades with such precision that with in moments the orc's seemed to fall back. But there was no elf willing to chance that these dark creatures would not attack again so many set about chasing them into the depths of the forest determined to destroy as many as possible.  
  
"So glad that you could make it." Lysander called out as Legolas galloped passed him.  
  
"We knew that you could not win with out us." Legolas answered as the dark elf leapt up on to the back of his horse. "If you are going to weigh down my horse you had better make your self useful." He felt an arm encircle his waist, trying to dislodge it while keeping his balance and lashing out with his knives at a passing orc.  
  
"Would I ever let you down?" The arm left his waist and the twang of Lysander's bow could be heard in Legolas's ear as he fired his arrows. "You do not mind if I use your arrows do you, I seem to have run out?"  
  
"Yes." Legolas growled although he was not quite sure which question he was answering.  
  
"What do you think your new love toy would think if he saw us like this?" Lysander purposely brushed his fingers through the blond hair in front of his as he extracted another arrow from Legolas's quiver.  
  
"I think that you do not keep your hands to yourself that he would remove your head cleanly from your shoulders."  
  
"Oh come now do you really believe that he would be so violent?" Both elves chanced a look across the battle field to where Estel was demonstrating his skills in disembowelling a group of orc's.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Hay, watch what you're doing!" Lysander cried out sinking an arrow into an orc that had seemingly appeared beside the horse from nowhere.  
  
"Thank you." Legolas sighed, his concentration was beginning to slip again, and he could feel the dizziness from last night creeping into his consciousness. Shaking his head he tried to dislodge it.  
  
"I believe that is the first time you have ever thanked me."  
  
"That is because you have never done anything that warrants my gratitude before."  
  
"Watch what you are doing!" Lysander called out again killing another orc that Legolas seemed not to have seen. "What is wrong with you, if you are not careful you are going to get us both killed!"  
  
"I am fine." Legolas growled angry at himself for not being able to keep his focus.  
  
"Then pay attention!"  
  
"I do not need lessons from you."  
  
"Then prove it!"  
  
~*~  
  
Estel's need for this battle to end increased as he saw Legolas, still upon his horse struggling on the far side of the battle field. He himself had abandoned his mount in favour of fighting on foot. His anger suddenly amplified as he noticed Lysander practically plastered to his lovers back.  
  
Distracted by them he failed to notice the orc that had managed to creep up behind him until it was too late. Pain as the sharp blade entered his should shot through his system causing a cry of pain to escape his lips.  
  
"Estel!" Elrohir appeared beside him slaughtering the surrounding orc's. "Here." The elf pulled his foster brother up on to the back of his horse.  
  
"I am alright Elrohir!"  
  
"Really then show me how you lift your weapon." Estel's arm was completely num and there was not chance of him being able to grasp his sword and he knew it.  
  
The fighting continued around them although now many of the dark creatures had retreated into the depths of the forest. Those that were left were either deed or soon would be.  
  
Moving back to where many injured elves had now gathered. Elrohir dismounted and then assisted Estel in doing the same.  
  
"Come let me look at your wound."  
  
"Elrohir!" He growled in annoyance.  
  
"Indulge your worrisome brother." Elrohir sighed, moving to lift Estel tunic and slide it off of the injured shoulder.  
  
Estel breathed in deeply swallowing the pain he felt as his brother examined the wound. Elrohir tore off a piece of the blood covered cloth and leather tunic and wrapped it tightly around the mans shoulder.  
  
"It is deep Estel, It needs seeing to straight away."  
  
"I will not leave now!"  
  
"I can not tell if the blade was poisoned, and can you feel your fingers?"  
  
"I.." Estel stammered.  
  
"No I did not think so, if the blade had gone much deeper it would have gone right the way through, as it is I believe that you have done some serious damage!" The elf shook his head slowly attempting to calm himself. "The battle is almost over, I will ride back with you then I can report back to father and you can have your shoulder looked at."  
  
"If that is the way it must be." Estel sighed in defeat. "But what about Legolas."  
  
"What about him?" Elrohir helped him back up onto the horse.  
  
"He will worry."  
  
"Estel, there are those who have seen us leave he will not fret for long now let us go." Swinging himself up on to the horse in front of his brother, Elrohir glanced back for the last time on the battle and forced his mount to speed away.  
  
~*~ TBC. 


	11. Chapter 10

Authors Note: Thank you all so much for your reviews and Leggylover once I've finished this fic I will write you an alternative ending with a Leggy/Lysander pairing!  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
"Elladan!" Legolas called out. He had dismounted sometime ago leaving Lysander and his horse, so that he was now picking his way through the blood and limb covered ground towards the other elf. "Elladan!" He called out for the second time finally gaining the others attention.  
  
Looking up Elladan frowned.  
  
"Legolas, are you well?" The blond elf was almost stumbling; he did not look steady on his feet.  
  
"Yes, I am fine." Legolas insisted although in truth he felt utterly exhausted.  
  
"Are you sure?" Elladan asked as he neared the blond elf. "You look very pale." He reached up and ran his hand across Legolas's forehead. "And you are burning up!" He exclaimed, pulling his hand away quickly. "How long have you been feeling like this?" He demanded.  
  
"Not for long, I am just tired Elladan, now where is Estel?" Brushing the questioning off, more concerned with the where about's of his lover.  
  
"He was injured, I saw Elrohir rush him back to father so that. Legolas!" The blond suddenly went limp, collapsing in front of him. Elladan's elven reactions were the only thing saving Legolas from hitting the ground.  
  
~*~  
  
"Elladan I am well, do not disturb your father he has far more important matters to be dealing with." Legolas protested for what seem like the hundredth time since he had awoken in Elladan's arms on horse back while racing back to Imladris.  
  
He was now sitting on the edge of a bed in an area partitioned off of the large healer's chambers. All he really wanted was to see Estel, but Elladan refused to let him leave until he had been examined.  
  
"I wish to see Estel Elladan, let me see him and I will return later to see your father perhaps at a less demanding time for him."  
  
"If I were to let you do that my dear friend you would conveniently forget to return and schedule an appointment with my father or any of the other healer's. I know you to well Legolas."  
  
"Elladan, Legolas what seems to be the problem?" The elven Lord made his entrance around the fabric partition and stood still shifting his glaze between the two younger elves.  
  
"Father." Elladan sounded relieved. "Legolas collapsed on the battle field and now insists that it was nothing, I find it some what difficult to believe him."  
  
Elrond frowned and stepped closer to the bed.  
  
"Yes, it is unusual for a seemingly healthy elf to suddenly collapse." He laid his hand upon the prince's forehead while beginning to question his son. "Were there any other symptoms?"  
  
"He looked very pale and when I touched his skin it felt like it was burning, he of course brushed it off saying that he was merely tired."  
  
"I trust you rested well last night?" Elrond asked turning back to Legolas who was scowling. He did appreciate being talked about as though he was not there.  
  
"I did my lord." He answered reluctantly.  
  
"Then it is also unusual that you should feel so tired."  
  
"But my lord the battle was indeed strenuous and with the journey as well."  
  
"I see." Elrond interrupted and looked towards Elladan. "Then you my son must also be weary from the battle."  
  
"Not extensively father, the battle was tiring but."  
  
"Then we must find the source of your discomfort my young prince." The elven lord interrupted again. Elladan shook his head in amusement. "My son would you leave us for a few moments, perhaps check on how Estel is recovering?"  
  
"Yes father." He obeyed, instantly leaving the room.  
  
Elrond turned back to the blond elf that seemed to have resigned himself to the questioning he expected to come.  
  
"Do you have any other symptoms to add to those already spoken of?" He asked moving to sit down beside Legolas on the bed.  
  
"Aye, last night while walking through the corridor I felt suddenly dizzy and weak, as though all my energy had suddenly left me, but it was over quickly I just put down to exhaustion."  
  
"Do you know of anything that would cause these symptoms to occur?" He asked softly.  
  
Legolas sighed and stood from the bed moving over to a large window a short distance away. Staring out of it he could see many elves returning for battle all expressions filled with happiness at their success. He wished his life could be that simple.  
  
"Yes, one." He paused turning to look at the elven lord. "But it should not be occurring yet it is not my time."  
  
"Our bodies do not always stick to a time table Legolas, you are in love and so your body has decided that this is the right time."  
  
"But I am not ready." He almost shouted, the desperation in his voice was evident. Quieting his voice slightly he turned to stare out of the window again. "How can I be responsible for a child I am scarcely a millennia over my majority, hardly more than a child myself."  
  
"Do you really believe that?" Elrond's calm voice was soothing and Legolas sighed again before returning to sit on the bed.  
  
"How will Estel react? He does not even know that I am able to bare young."  
  
"He will be supportive as you know he will. He is well aware that a few male elves still have the ability to produce infants so it will not be as greater shock as you expect."  
  
"But we have only known each other such a short time!"  
  
"The time was long enough for you to fall in love how much time do you need?" Elrond had an answer for everything it seemed.  
  
Finally recognising that he had to concede to the elven lord he smiled gently, suddenly thinking of the effects this child would have on his future and that of those around him.  
  
"You do realise that my father will have kittens when he hears of this."  
  
Elrond grinned.  
  
"I look forward to being present when you tell him."  
  
~*~  
  
TBC. 


	12. Chapter 11

Authors Note: I apologise for the fact that I did not make something's clear in the last chapter hopefully most questions will be answered in this chapter if not tell me and I will make amends. I rewrote this chapter a few times cause I have this image in my mind as to how this is supposed to play out and I am not quite sure if it works that well on 'paper', oh well here it is tell me what you think?  
  
Also I'm sorry that this has taken so long to post, I would have done it this morning but I went to see ROTK and of course watching Legolas strut about with his bow came first.  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
"Human children usually spend up to nine months in the womb it takes a long time for them to develop enough to ensure the highest rate of survival once they are born." Elrond smiled reassuringly at the blond beside him who was understandably nervous and unsure of himself.  
  
"As elven pregnancies are shorter this child will grow rapidly, much quicker than usual for a human child, relying on your energy to mature." Elrond explained, while walking the elf from the healer's wards towards Estel's chambers. "You will become tired far more easily than you are used to, and this will increase as the child grows and requires more of your strength. You will need to eat well and rest more frequently."  
  
"How long do you believe it will be before it will start to show?" Legolas asked weakly not really looking forward to the answer of his question.  
  
"It will not be long; a few weeks at most before you yourself will start to notice it."  
  
"How large will I grow," He asked worriedly. "I have met a few human females when they have been carrying young."  
  
"But you are elven and male," Elrond quickly interrupted having no wish for the blond prince to fret over nothing. "The child although being part human will not grow that large within the womb, remember that our young are born very small compared to human infants this is manly because we are not prone to sickness, so our offspring do not need to be kept with in the safety of the mother for quite so long." Legolas still looked apprehensive so he put it simply. "Do not worry you will not grow nearly as big."  
  
The elf lord laughed softly as Legolas's expression turned to one of relief.  
  
"But," The elder elf continued. "You should explain everything to Estel as soon as you feel ready. He will begin to notice that something is wrong as you start tire quickly and will be undoubtedly hurt knowing that you have kept this from him."  
  
"I will tell him." Legolas said, sighing as they reached the door to Estel's chambers. "I just have to work it all out in my head first. If I can not adjust to the idea then how will he?"  
  
"He is a young man Legolas and I am here if you need advice or assistance of any kind."  
  
"I thank you my Lord your offer is very much appreciated and I have no doubt that I will be in great need of your counsel before long." Legolas smiled his gratitude as the elf lord nodded his departure and continued to walk down the rest of the length of the passage way.  
  
~*~  
  
Estel's shoulder had been examined and then treated as soon as he had been brought home by a skilled healer at his brother's request. There was no sign of poison and although the wound was deep it would heal gradually with rest and care.  
  
Once he had been treated he had been sent to his personal chambers, striped down to a soiled clothing and sentenced, by healer's orders to sleep, that was after being assured by his father that Legolas would be told to find him there as soon as the blond elf arrived back.  
  
He had not been asleep long when someone tapped on the outside of his door softly.  
  
"Come." He called out struggling to sit up with out jarring his injury.  
  
The door opened slowly revealing a weary Legolas, his hair was dishevelled and his tunic's splattered with orc blood but that was he supposed to be expected when returning from battle.  
  
He watched as the elf closed the door behind him, smiling and beckoned the elf to his side.  
  
"Are you well?" He asked as Legolas sat gingerly upon the edge of the bed. "You were not wounded were you?" His voice suddenly panicked.  
  
"Nay, Estel calm down." Legolas smiled resting his hand on the blankets that covered one of Estel's knees. "I was not hurt. How do you fair? Lord Elrond told me what was wrong."  
  
"I am fine, Elrohir was there when my 'minor' injury occurred and panicked rushing me back here before I could protest, they all worry about me far too much."  
  
"And rightly so!" Legolas smiled. "What would I do if you were not here? I would have to keep the company of your brothers instead, think of all the trouble they would get me into."  
  
"Ah, so that is all you value from me is it my company and to keep you from trouble." Estel joked, causing both to laugh.  
  
"Of course." Legolas managed to say between his laughter. "Oh and I suppose that I would miss your kisses also."  
  
"Just my kisses?"  
  
"I would let you find out but you are unfortunately injured my love and that means you must rest."  
  
"Only if you will lay by my side. I could not possibly sleep knowing you are else where, especially," His voice suddenly going cold. "With elves like Lysander about."  
  
Legolas looked up at him sharply.  
  
"I do not need protecting Estel I will stay with you if you wish my company not because you fear for me."  
  
Exhaling noisily Estel smiled apologetically.  
  
"I do not fear for you I just do not trust him. I saw you in battle today, how could you trust him at your back like that?"  
  
"I had little choice in the matter!" Legolas growled back. "We were in the midst of battle as you already stated every one of us fighting for our lives, I can not say that I comfortable with the idea but I could hardly throw him off."  
  
Estel reached out to lay his hand of his working arm on the elf's shoulder.  
  
"I am being over protective am I not."  
  
"Yes you are." Legolas sighed. "And although I appreciate you wanting to keep me safe I am capable of looking after myself." 'And anyone else who happens to come along' he told himself silently instinctively moving his free hand to rest against his lower abdomen. How would Estel react when he told him if he was this protective now surely he would become intolerable once he knew about the infant he carried.  
  
He must have kept quiet for some time as Estel shook his shoulder lightly.  
  
"Are you alright?" He asked concern clear in his eyes.  
  
Legolas smiled tenderly hoping to distract him.  
  
"Yes, I am fine just caught up in my own thoughts, now you must rest." Standing up Legolas moved so that he could assist Estel in lying back down and making him comfortable. "I have done you no favours by keeping you awake now sleep."  
  
Stepping back from the bed Legolas removed his outer tunic and leather boots before moving back and lying down beside the man. They both shifted so that Estel's head lay on Legolas's chest, allowing the elf to gently stroke the dark hair on the mans head soothingly aiding him to quickly embrace his slumber.  
  
"How am I going to tell you?" He sighed out loud once he was sure the man was asleep. "What will you say, how will you react?" His mind so full of different scenarios it took a long time for sleep to eventually claim him.  
  
~*~ TBC.  
  
The next chapter just needs checking through so I should be able to post it with in the next day or so. 


	13. Chapter 12

Authors Note: Vuaryn yes I did notice how gorgeous Leggy looked at Aragorn's coronation, one of my friends said that it looked like he was being led up the aisle to marry Legolas and now I can't get that image out of my head *grin*  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
This was exactly how Estel wanted to wake up every morning, tangled up tightly with in his beloveds embrace. Their legs were so entwined his still sleepy mind could not really work out where his ended and where his lovers began. Legolas's arms held him securely around his waist, allowing no room for escape but escaping was the last thing on his mind.  
  
Pushing himself he pressed his lips softly against the elf's, trying to pull back to take in the view of the sleeping beauty he felt the arms around him tightened and his movement was instantly halted.  
  
"Tired Love?" He asked reaching up to brush his fingers through the top of the soft, flaxen mane of hair which was currently spread out across the pillows. It was far softer than anything he could have imagined and the action seemed to have a relaxing effect on Legolas.  
  
"Umm," Legolas struggled to sit up but obviously thought better of it instead moving so that his forehead rested against that of his partners. "We do not need to rise yet do we?"  
  
"No, but my father will visit soon to check my shoulder."  
  
"Ah," A look of concern crossed his fair features. "How do you feel, does your shoulder pain you?"  
  
"No, well maybe just a little but that is only when I move it I am lucky that I have a skilled healer for a father." Moving his hand from the uninjured arm down through the blond hair to gently caress the side of Legolas's face. "What did I do to deserve one so fair?"  
  
"You did nothing my love except be who you are." Legolas leaned into the caress while shifting one of his arms up from Estel's waist and placing it behind the mans head entwining his fingers with the dark curls.  
  
"So you only want me for my body is that it?" Estel forged an expression of hurt. Legolas cuffed him across the ear, smiling in amusement.  
  
"Of course." He teased. "What did you think I wanted you for? Your superior intellect, I think not."  
  
"I resent that comment take it back!" Estel clenched his teeth in order to prevent his laughter from breaking out.  
  
"And should I do a thing like that?"  
  
"Because dear elf," Estel suddenly used his strength to push Legolas from his side over onto his back. "I shall over power you and prevent your escape from this room until you do."  
  
Careful of his shoulder Estel rolled himself so that his body partially covered that of his lovers.  
  
"And where is the incentive for me to take back what I have said?" Snaking his arms tightly around the mans chest, pulling him impossibly closer.  
  
"Umm, I'll think of something later." Finally pressing his lips against those of his partners.  
  
Finishing the kiss Legolas pushed him back slightly.  
  
"Estel there is something that I must tell you." He sighed reluctantly but his conscious plagued him not to keep his secret any longer than he had to.  
  
"It can not be that important surely, can it wait till later." Estel asked trying to distract the elf by pressing scattered kisses down the blond's throat and reaching to undo the clasps on the undershirt Legolas had slept in.  
  
"Not really, I."  
  
A knock at the door startled them.  
  
"That is probably my father." Estel sighed, moving off of the elf grudgingly. "He has always had a habit of bad timing." He waited until Legolas was settled before calling out to the person behind the door. "Come."  
  
The door did indeed emit Estel's foster father carrying a small bowl of what looked like water and a small cloth. He smiled at both the rooms' occupants as he entered.  
  
"How do you feel this morn Estel?" He asked moving towards the bed.  
  
"I feel as well as I did yesterday morn father my shoulder barely pains me."  
  
"Let me examine it and change the dressings, then I may leave you in peace." The elf Lord looked sharply across at Legolas. Unnervingly the young prince realised he knew that he had not yet told Estel of the child.  
  
Estel refused to be aided while he pulled himself up into a sitting position to allow his father easy access to the injury. Lord Elrond carefully pulled apart the bandages and set about cleaning the wound of dried blood, all the while checking for any signs of infection.  
  
"I shall have morning meal sent up here for you." The elder elf said not looking up from what he was doing. "You 'both' need to rest still and breaking your fast in the comfort of your room should reduce the amount of activity and strain your bodies will have to endure."  
  
Again the elf Lord directed his gaze towards Legolas almost telling the blond elf with his eyes that he should tell Estel straight after he left.  
  
A short while later Elrond had reapplied fresh bandages to his sons shoulder and turned to leave the room.  
  
"I will have the meal sent up in an hour or so, leaving you enough time to talk and ready yourselves." He then made his way out of the room glancing across and catching the prince's eyes before closing the door behind him.  
  
"Finally," Estel grinned, edging closer to Legolas his expression almost feral. "I thought that he would never leave."  
  
"Wait Estel." Legolas reached out a hand to stall his movements.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"We really do need to talk; I need you to listen and ask relevant questions but not judge straight away can you do that?" He knew what the answer would be but he had to say it anyway, a way of calming his nerves.  
  
"Of course." Estel was suddenly worried, why all the anxiety from his love, had something happened. The first thing that sprung to his mind was Lysander, had Legolas's old lover done something to upset Legolas or had. Legolas was now speaking; he had to concentrate on him, he owed the elf that much.  
  
"Recently I have been feeling tired, far more so than is usual for an elf of my age and health." Legolas shifted on the bed so that he sat up opposite Estel ensuring eye contact where possible. "Yesterday on the battle field, after you had been brought home I collapsed, falling into a state of deep sleep for a few long moments."  
  
"Were you injured, I asked you yesterday but you told me you had not!" Estel interrupted his voice strained.  
  
"I did not lie to you Estel I was not hurt during battle or at any other time."  
  
"But you just."  
  
Legolas reached out and took Estel's hand with his own, offering a much support as he was trying to gain from the contact.  
  
"Shh, let me speak and I will tell you." He smiled softly. "Elladan worried as always rushed me back to be examined by your father but in my heart I already knew what it was that ailed me."  
  
"Yes." Estel tired to encourage him to speed up his tale, now becoming increasingly fearful of his lover's health.  
  
"Estel, I... I am carrying your child."  
  
~*~  
  
TBC. 


	14. Chapter 13

Authors Note: I hope I didn't keep you in to much suspense happy Christmas and I hope you enjoy!  
  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
Silence filled the room, it felt almost suffocating. Estel seemed to have let the shock overpower him; he sat totally still obviously completely stunned.  
  
Legolas shifted uncomfortably on the bed, half wondering whether he should repeat himself to help the information sink in to the young mans mind.  
  
"How?" Estel finally asked.  
  
Legolas sighed in was relief. He was reassured that Estel was still at least willing to speak with him about the subject at hand. Even thought the question seemed slightly absurd.  
  
"When we made love, my heart."  
  
"I know how just not how." Estel let out a loud groan of frustration, annoyed with himself at not being able to get his question across efficiently. "How is it possible?"  
  
"Lord Elrond said that you already know that some male elves are able to produce the gift of life."  
  
"Yes but it is said that they all passed into legend."  
  
"Do you know the original tale, how it all began?" Legolas asked. His eyes searching those of his partners looking for some sign that the shock had changed into interest.  
  
"Only that two male elves had been lovers for a millennia's and after spending so many years in the service of the gods they had their life long dream of having a child of their own blood granted to them," Legolas nodded encouragingly. "But they both fell side by side in battle short time later."  
  
"Yes, they were blessed with a daughter less than a year before they fell. She was then taken into the care of a childless couple in Mirkwood. My mother is one of her very few descendants." He paused, studying Estel's face carefully trying to judge his response before continuing. "The gift has been passed on to a few of us. I am the only one out of family of four male children that has been granted this blessing."  
  
"Why did you not tell me when we first met, why leave it until after you became pregnant to tell me?" Estel spoke calmly, a hint of anger in his voice.  
  
"Because I did not think that I would be able to carry a child for a few seasons or so."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"If elves were fertile all the time this world would be over run. I am only able to conceive during a three day time span which occurs once every few years." Looking up to catch Estel's eyes he smiled tenderly. "Well that is what is supposed to happen."  
  
"Then what did happen, why are you pregnant?"  
  
Legolas shook his head gently from side to side.  
  
"I really do not know Lord Elrond said that my body had found its soul mate, and because of that my body became fertile the first time we made love."  
  
For the first time since Elrond had left them a small smile curved up the sides of Estel's mouth. Sighing loudly he reached out his good arm and pulled Legolas into a loose embrace, gently moving his fingers in soothing circles against the elf's lower back.  
  
"So," He breathed. "A child, our child is beginning to grow with in you."  
  
"Yes." Legolas almost giggled with relief, Estel seemed to be taking the news better than he had thought he would. "It is as much as a surprise for you as is was for me."  
  
"I would think so." Estel was grinning now. "You do realise that this means that I will never let you go we are in this relationship for the long haul."  
  
"I would not want it to be any other way."  
  
~*~  
  
They still lay in those positions when Lord Elrond personally brought them their morning meal on a silver tray.  
  
"Since when have you delivered food father?" Estel teased as he watched the other elf place the tray down on a table to one side of the bed.  
  
"Since I have had to tend to an injured son and his exhausted lover."  
  
"And our child." Estel voice contained a hint of pride as he moved his hand round from Legolas's back to rest gently on the elf's stomach.  
  
Elrond raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You talked." The elf lord stated the obvious. "And you took the news well I see." He looked at his son.  
  
"It was indeed a shock, but now I have had time to think about it yes the shock was a good one."  
  
"As I expected." Elrond smile was soft and comforting. "If either of you have any questions that need answering the door to my study is always open."  
  
"I thank you my Lord." Legolas smiled glancing back to look at Estel as the man shifted slightly.  
  
"Father, before you leave can I ask you and Legolas both a question?" Sounding slightly unsure of himself.  
  
"Of course." Elrond turned back and walked towards the bed.  
  
"What is it love?" Legolas moved slightly in Estel's arms shifting so that he could look into his concerned graze.  
  
"Will the pregnancy be different because I am from the race of men and Legolas is elf kind?"  
  
"Yes." The elf lord sighed seating himself on the edge of their bed in order to appear less intimidating. "I have already discussed much of this yesterday with Legolas." He smiled. "Of course there will be some differences, the pregnancy will last for the standard one and a half seasons which is normal for elves but as the child is not all elf it will need to grow faster than a human child so that it is fully mature enough when it is time for it to be born. This will mean that it will be relying on far more of Legolas's energy and strength than a fully elven child would do."  
  
"Will this cause any problems for Legolas or the child?" Estel sat up properly against the beds headboard, pulling the blond elf closer to him in an unconscious attempt at keeping him safe. Legolas sighed inwardly it had started already would Estel really try to protect him for the entire six or so months?  
  
"Both will be fine as long as Legolas eats well and rests often." Elrond stated looking up at the blond elf as he sighed. "What is wrong?" He queried.  
  
Legolas shock his head.  
  
"Nothing is wrong my Lord I just fear for my freedom." He laughed half heartedly.  
  
Elrond smiled.  
  
"You will of course be expected to exercise as normal, at least for the first few months or so. You will need to keep up your strength forbidding you to partake in any sort of activity would only lead to you becoming weaker and so lacking in the strength you will need during and after the birth."  
  
"How long will the labour last?" Estel reached his hand up to run through Legolas's silky hair, separating the braids which had come loose in the night.  
  
"I could not tell you every pregnancy is different if you are lucky then it will be quick therefore reducing the strain on both parent and child but there is no way of knowing until the labour starts." He noticed the worried expression that now covered his foster sons face. "All we can do is hope and make sure that Legolas is fit and healthy when the time arises. I will reread and study the manuscripts we have in the library on male pregnancy to make sure and tell you of anything you need to be careful of."  
  
"What should we do?" Estel breathed and looked up at his father. "IS there anything we can do to prepare for the birth, to make it easier for Legolas?"  
  
"You are getting ahead of your self my son, you have plenty of time. The next thing I believe you should do young prince would be to alert your father of what has transpired." Legolas grimaced. "He needs to know from your own words rather from rumour which will undoubtedly reach Mirkwood at an inconceivable speed."  
  
The blond prince sighed loudly.  
  
"I will send word to my father but I do not wish this to become common knowledge at least not until after Arwen's bonding ceremony. The focus should be on her not me, I would not wish to ruin her celebrations."  
  
Elrond nodded.  
  
"That is very thoughtful of you Legolas of Mirkwood, although" The elder elf grinned. "It will be difficult to keep this news from the twins they will quickly notice that you with hold information from them and will pester you until you divulge it."  
  
Estel exhaled noisily and groaned.  
  
"We should probably just tell them straight away save us the excruciating pain they will put us through with their constant babbling."  
  
"We should tell the twins and Arwen first anyway, they are your family Estel and they are like siblings to me also, it would not be fair if we did not tell them straight away." Legolas said, getting up from the bed and moving over to the table where Elrond had left the tray of food. Poring out two glasses of what looked like some kind of fruit juice he offered one to Elrond who gracefully declined. Before handing it to Estel and returning to the bed with his own glass.  
  
"And what of your family?" Estel asked watching as Legolas returned to the bed and sipped his drink slowly.  
  
"As I said I will send word via a messenger but it will take sometime to reach them, undoubtedly my father will insist in visiting me and of course meeting you Estel. I apologise Lord Elrond but in just over a weeks time you will be receiving a few more guests that will intrude on your hospitality." Legolas smiled regretfully at the elder elf.  
  
"It will be no intrusion my prince, and we will be well prepared for their arrival." The Lord smiled gently before standing. "Now if you will both excuse me I have duties which must be attend to before mid day meal."  
  
"Of course father." Estel nodded his head in respect. "Thank you for your time."  
  
~*~ TBC. 


	15. Chapter 14

Authors Note: Thank you for all your reviews hope you all had a great xmas!  
  
Chapter Fourteen  
  
They had ended up spending most of the morning in the comfort of Estel's chambers. Talking almost excitedly about what was to come. But unfortunately Estel had other duties he had to attend to and so left Legolas alone in his chambers.  
  
Glancing around the room Legolas sighed before setting himself down at the small writing desk moving a piece of parchment that Estel had lain out for him into a more comfortable position to write on.  
  
Picking up the quill he slowly dipped it into the provided inkwell and placed it gently against the parchment.  
  
Now how to start his letter, he did not want it to sound too formal and yet he did not want it to sound as though he believed it to be a trivial declaration.  
  
Sighing, he started to write, there would be no easy way to break this news to his father and siblings.  
  
'Dear Father  
  
I do not know where to begin for my time here in Imladris has been rather eventful. First I must thank you father for arranging my journey here for without your organisation I doubt that I would have arrived here safely.  
  
The Twins are the same as ever and their company has been most enjoyable but it is the company of their foster brother that I have been most grateful for. We have spent much time together during my stay and to say that we have become close would be some what of an understatement.  
  
I love him father and he returns my love with as much vigour.  
  
You would like him father, he is a fine warrior and has proved himself on many occasions. He is a kind and considerate lover and cares greatly for all those around him.'  
  
He stopped writing for a moment, thinking, how could he tell his father of their child. Maybe he should wait and tell his father after he arrived but quickly realised that they would not arrive until after Arwen's bonding and by then it would more than likely have become public knowledge and his father would be hurt at being the last to know.  
  
'The great love between us has prompted changes within my body that I did not think were possible. Lord Elrond stated that this must be because I have found my soul mate. I do not know how to write this so that it does not come as a shock perhaps there is no way but my body had become fertile three seasons to early with out my knowing.  
  
What I am trying to explain to you is that I have fallen pregnant, I am with child father. Estel and I are both delighted with this news but I am weary of what is to come. I am in much need of you council ada.  
  
Lord Elrond welcomes you if you decide to travel to Imladris in the near future. I hope that this letter does not cause you any unnecessary anxiety or worry, I am well and being cared for by Lord Elrond himself, so I could not wish for superior care.  
  
I hope this letter finds you well.  
  
Regards  
  
Legolas'  
  
Sighing he placed the quill back into its wooden holder and gently folded the parchment and sealed it with a wax stamp.  
  
The door opened softly behind him, turning he smiled as Estel walked into the room carrying a large bundle.  
  
"Come my love." Estel grinned. "It is almost time for midday meal and you are not yet dressed." He made his way across the room to stand beside the blond elf. "Is that the letter to your father?" He asked.  
  
Legolas nodded.  
  
"Yes, I must send it as soon as possible he would feel betrayed if he found out by some other means."  
  
"Of course, it can be sent with a messenger this eve if you wish."  
  
"Yes, thank you."  
  
"Now." Estel pulled Legolas up out of the chair. "Come we must get your ready to eat with my family." The man began to divest his elf of the under tunic he had slept in the previous night.  
  
"And what shall I wear oh lover of mine. I left all my clothing in my own chambers."  
  
"Which is where I have just been and collected most of your belongings from, he pointed to the large package hen had placed on to the bed upon entering the room. "I thought that it would be easier to move your things here rather than moving back and forth between both chambers."  
  
"How very thoughtful of you my love." Legolas smiled as Estel removed his tunic from his shoulders and then moved to slide off his leggings.  
  
"I know." Estel grinned, devouring his lover's body with his eyes. Before turning back to the bed and pulling out a fresh and matching pair of tunic and leggings. They were dark, almost mid night blue.  
  
Legolas gasped as Estels gentle fingers brushed against his thighs as the man pulled the leggings up his body before securing them at the waist.  
  
"You are enjoying this far too much." Legolas muttered as he noticed Estels almost evil grin.  
  
"Can I not enjoy seeing my beautiful elf in all his glory?" He motioned for Legolas to move his arm to allow him to slide the soft material of the tunic on to it.  
  
"Your elf!"  
  
"Of course, or do you belong to another and you have yet to tell me." Estel teased sliding Legolas's other arm into the silky material.  
  
"No," Legolas sighed dramatically "I am afraid that you are the only one who will have me."  
  
"Good." Estel began to attach the clasps together on the front of his tunic. "For I am a jealous man and would not share you with anyone!" He growled playfully. Stepping back he admired the elf. "You look stunning." He breathed. "I can not believe that you would choose to spend your time with me."  
  
"I choose you because I love you." Legolas recognised that he needed to reassure the man who had suddenly become hesitant in himself and their relationship. "You have wormed your way in to my heart foster son of Elrond and you have no way of escaping."  
  
"As if I would ever dream of escaping one such as you."  
  
Legolas pulled him into a tight embrace, before pulling away and placing a soft kiss upon the others lips.  
  
"Come now, midday meal will certainly be ready by this moment Estel." He smiled. "It would not look good if we were to arrive late especially after all the support your father has given us."  
  
"No," Estel sighed. "You are right." He walked across the room and picked the elf's soft leather boots and beckoned him over to the bed.  
  
Sitting down on the edge. Legolas smiled as Estel knelt down in front of him and gently pulled on his boots for him.  
  
"You are too good to me." Legolas grinned and stood once his boots were secured. "Now let us eat."  
  
~*~ TBC. 


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen  
  
It was not long before Estel and Legolas arrived side by side at the entrance to the private dinning chambers of Lord Elrond of Rivendell. Their presence had been requested by Elrond earlier that day and once in side they were greeted by the smiling faces of the elf lord and his children as well as that of the lord Glorfindel who, as usual was not far from Elrond's side. Lysander sat on the other side of the table to where they were standing he was smiling graciously, but his eyes still spoke of malice. It sent a shiver down Legolas's spine. Estel did not seem to notice.  
  
"Come, sit down." Elrond indicated to two empty chairs between the twins and himself around the round wooden table, thankfully away from Lysander who sat beside his intended. The table its self was half covered by a large number of plates and platters displaying wide assortment of meats, fruits and sweets.  
  
The twins had already begun to eat, each of them holding a different piece of meat.  
  
"We did tell them to wait but." Arwen trailed off glaring at her brothers the rest of her sentence obvious.  
  
Elladan shrugged sheepishly, but continued to eat regardless.  
  
"We did wait is it our fault they are late!" Elrohir exclaimed. "Our own dear brother would not expect us to starve while he frolics with a friend would you Estel?" He emphasised on the word friend and through a smirking glance towards his foster brother, receiving a kick in return from Legolas as the blond elf took the seat beside the twin.  
  
"Legolas we have been friends for so long and yet you choose to abandon us for our own brother." Elladan sighed dramatically. "Is it us?" He pointed to both himself and his twin. "Have we done some thing wrong, something to offend you in some way?"  
  
"That is enough." Elrond tone was soft but assertive stopping the direction of the conversation before it had really started, though he did smile.  
  
"How is your injury?" Elrond watched as Elladan questioned Estel. "I heard that Elrohir had to drag you away from the battle to have it examined."  
  
"It is fine merely a scratch our brother is far too jumpy over the sight of blood." Estel answered while offering a piece of fruit to Legolas beside him.  
  
Elrohir ignored him and silence fell about the room only the sounds of eating and plates being slid across the table broke it.  
  
It was a rare occurrence to see all of his children together and this time was made even more special due to the presence of the chosen partners of two of them.  
  
Legolas seemed to almost glow as he laughed with Elrohir as they ate, Elrond noticed with a smile. He had often wondered if any of his children would ever settle down, become happily bonded to the partner of their choice. Knowing he would one day travel across the sea to the undying lands he had hoped that he would have the chance to be involved as a main part in the life of a least one grandchild and this child would be great indeed.  
  
A child born of kings, both elven and human.  
  
This child could not fail to be anything but remarkable.  
  
"Ada." Estel broke him from his father from his stupor. "Is it possible to have a messenger sent to Mirkwood as soon as time and weather will allow?"  
  
The elven lord nodded.  
  
"I take it that you have finished your letter then Prince Legolas." He said watching as the blond elf turned his head to face him.  
  
"I have my Lord. I wrote it soon after you left this morning and am anxious to have my father read it."  
  
"Than I shall send a messenger with a small armed escort this afternoon."  
  
"Thank you my Lord." Legolas smiled his gratitude before suddenly becoming aware that they had the attention of everyone in attendance.  
  
"Why the urgency?" Elladan asked joining their conversation. "You are not leaving us so soon are you?"  
  
Legolas smile gently at the dark haired twin.  
  
"No of course not I just have some important news that my father must be made aware of sooner rather than later?"  
  
"You are not ill are you?" Lysander spoke in an even tone, it was the first time he had addressed Legolas during the meal and his gaze was that of curiosity.  
  
It made Estel weary.  
  
"No why would you say that?"  
  
"I saw you stumble the other evening in the hallway I thought that there may be a connection." His statement to those around him sounded innocent but it made Legolas's skin crawl, the dark elf was digging for information.  
  
"I am not ill Lysander."  
  
"We should just tell them." Estel whispered quietly from his side.  
  
"What!" Legolas all but hissed. Yes he did want to tell the twins, Arwen and even Glorfindel but not in front of Lysander, although as he mulled over it he realised that Arwen trusted Lysander and would undoubtedly tell him anyway.  
  
He looked at Estel. A spark of jealousy, obvious to Legolas, in his eyes indicating that his motives for telling them were not exactly pure. Once he had told Lysander that Legolas carried his child it was like embroidering Estel's name across the front of Legolas's tunic's, a way of claming the elf as his in front of an adversary.  
  
"Tell us what?" Arwen, bless her, looked totally confused.  
  
Legolas risked a glance across to lord Elrond seeking for some sort of reassurance.  
  
Elrond just nodded slowly.  
  
Shaking his head slowly Legolas sighed and then nodded at Estel before turning to stare at the intricate detail that had been carved into the table, leaving his lover to tell them. Legolas just hoped that they would not ask too many questions he was now not in the mood to answer them.  
  
Estel snaked a hand under the table to grasp Legolas's. Legolas did not grasp his in return watching as Estel grinned to everyone at the table taking special care to smirk at Lysander.  
  
"Legolas is with child." He spoke loudly and clearly so that no one could mistake his words or their meaning. "He carries *our* child."  
  
~*~ TBC.  
  
Authors Note: I know Estel seems a bit mean in this chapter but you have to remember that he sees Lysander as something that could hurt Legolas and by marking Legolas as his Lysander has no excuse to come near or to touch Legolas again. 


	17. Chapter 16

Authors Note: Hi all I wish you all a happy new year and thank you all for your encouraging reviews I really appreciate them.  
  
(Slightly longer chapter this time :) )  
  
Chapter Sixteen  
  
Legolas tired to block out the questions that instantly flew from the mouths of those around the table. Leaving both Estel and Elrond to explain how, why and when.  
  
After a few moments he began to feel a single pair of eyes boring into him.  
  
It made his skin crawl.  
  
Glancing up he instantly met the dark eyes of Lysander. The dark haired elf was staring straight at him. His expression was one that Legolas could not read almost a cross between contempt and dismay. But why would Lysander be feeling disappointment at the news of his pregnancy? Just what was the other elf thinking? What was he hiding?  
  
He was suddenly pulled from his thoughts as he was swept up into two pairs of arms. The twins had pulled him almost unwillingly into an unyielding embrace and it seemed as though they were refusing to ever let him go.  
  
"Congratulations Leggy." Elrohir whispered in his ear pulling impossibly closer.  
  
"Or should we now call you brother?" Elladan laughed. "You will of course have to bond to Estel before the birth of the child we can not have an illegitimate elfling on the loose now can we."  
  
That made Legolas's mind race, this was all going far too quickly. He was barely past his majority, pregnant and about to be pressured into a bonding ceremony. He was not ready for this most elves waited many millennia before settling down, usually after having travelled through most of middle earth. He could count the number of different places that he had travelled to on the fingers of one hand.  
  
He pushed back from the twins with a sudden bust of strength.  
  
"I need to be on my own for a while." He murmured and turned and raced out of the room with as much dignity as he could muster.  
  
Estel instantly moved to go after him, but the hand on his arm held him back.  
  
"Let him go Estel." Lord Glorfindel smiled gently. "He has a lot to think about and I do not believe that he has quite come to terms with what is happening yet."  
  
Beside him Elrond nodded.  
  
"This is a shock for him that is going to take along time to over come. This child means that the next few decades of Legolas's life are going to be taken up with caring for a helpless infant." Elrond led both Estel and Glorfindel back to their chairs. "You have to remember that he is still young, you see how your brothers behave. Seeking adventure is at the fore front of their minds. Legolas must now face the prospect of watching them and others take off in search of exciting quests will he must stay behind."  
  
"I.., I had not thought of that." Estel slumped down into his chair.  
  
"It seems as though you have not thought at all." Lysander sneered quietly in Estel's ear before standing, bowing hurriedly to Arwen and left the room.  
  
Estel stood quickly aiming to follow him; he would not have that elf interfering with his mate any longer.  
  
"Aragorn you will stay!" He froze. It was not often that his foster father called him by his human name, and in that tone of voice it left little room for argument.  
  
He all but growled at the elven lord and through himself back into his chair almost similar to a stroppy human teenager.  
  
The twins and Arwen glanced at each other wondering whether or not it would be best for them to leave.  
  
"Stay." Their father said to them smiling gently. "Finish your meal all things will sort themselves out in time." He tried to reassure them, but it was clear that Estel was having none of it. His body was tense and eager to race after the other two.  
  
"I will not have that elf near Legolas!" Estel glared at his father.  
  
"You will let this subject drop." Elrond look was fierce daring his youngest son to continue. "Legolas is not a child and can speak with whom he wishes."  
  
"Why do you loathe him so?" Arwen asked, ignoring her father's comments and continuing the conversation. "You used to get on well with him before Legolas arrived what has changed since then?"  
  
"Many things."  
  
"ENOUGH!" Elrond brought his fist down upon the wooden surface of the table with such force that the sound echoed around the room.  
  
Everyone instantly fell silent.  
  
"Estel once you have finished behaving as though you are a human boy of 14 years you will help me with the preparations for Arwen's bonding ceremony there is still much to be done in the next few days and I would value your help." He turned to the twins. "Elladan and Elrohir you will locate Lysander and make sure that he is prepared for tomorrow."  
  
"Yes father." They murmured as one.  
  
"Arwen." His voice softer now. "Lord Glorfindel will escort you to collect your robes and other necessary items that you will need for the ceremony. Make sure that they fit and are comfortable as you will be required to ware them from dawn till dusk if not longer."  
  
"Yes Ada." She answered. "Would you like us to go now or."  
  
"Finish your meal first and then go, I would not have you leave here hungry you have a long day ahead of you."  
  
~*~  
  
Legolas wondered aimlessly through the corridors before eventually finding himself out in the court yard. Many warriors were preparing for patrols. Some stable hands were readying horses while others scurried about carrying out the wishes of soldiers.  
  
Not for the first time in the last few days Legolas wished for a simple life, it would be a long time before he would be able to join the patrol again he doubted that Estel would even allow him to join a hunt before the child was born.  
  
He loved the human he really did, and scolded himself for blaming Estel so. It was his fault, not really if their positions were switched he would probably feel as Estel did now but all the same he was beginning to feel trapped.  
  
Moving away across the court yard he continued down through the main gates and dropped to his knees in the shadow of a small group of tall, leafy trees.  
  
"What a lot of trouble little Thranduilion has got himself into."  
  
Legolas sighed at the voice and laid his head in his hands.  
  
"I remember clearly saying that I wished to be alone Lysander."  
  
"Yes I do remember that but when have I ever obeyed your instructions Princeling?" The Dark elf smirked before sitting himself down next to Legolas.  
  
"What do you want Lysander, just say it quickly and then leave." Legolas refused to meet the other eyes and continued to stare at his hands.  
  
"I was just wondering at how an elf such as you, a highly educated prince could get himself in to such as mess, what will dear ada say when he finds out about your pregnancy."  
  
"I do not see how that will affect you so I fail to see how it is any of your business." Legolas sighed in frustration, finally lifting his head and turning to glare at the other elf.  
  
"Forgive me young prince." He grinned; his expression was anything but apologetic. "I am merely curious, and the father is a human no less I am sure that your family will be thrilled."  
  
"Do you have anything of use to tell me or did you come here solely to antagonize me?" Legolas let out a low growl indicating his annoyance before standing up.  
  
Lysander watched as he roughly brushed down his leggings before storming off in the direction of the palace, most likely in search of his lover, Lysander surmised. After a few moments he to stood up and brushed his leggings to get rid of the dirt before heading off to find Arwen.  
  
~*~  
  
"Legolas!" Estel called out as he noticed the blond standing in the door way to his fathers study. Estel was currently trying to organise of his fathers arrangements for the ceremony, his arms were full of different papers and parchments for various events.  
  
Legolas smiled softly and walked towards him.  
  
"I am sorry for walking out on you earlier I just needed time on my own to think." He sighed gently and lifted the papers from Estels arms before placing them upon the nearest desk.  
  
"There is no need for you to apologise it is me who should be sorry, I spoke with others before I had properly consulted with you and that was wrong of me to do so."  
  
"We are both sorry and all is forgotten." Legolas smiled stepping into Estels embrace and resting his head against Estel's good shoulder.  
  
"I could not bare to have you agree with me." Estel whispered softly into his ear. "Especially if we are to spend the rest of our lives together." The smile in Estel's voice was evident.  
  
"Do not rush things my heart. We have much to discuss before then and Arwen's bonding to attend first."  
  
~*~  
  
TBC. 


	18. Chapter 17

Authors Note: Hi all thank you for your reviews, as I don't know how often I will be able to update over the next week or so (Major Exams coming up). So I'm posting two chapters at once to keep you going for a few days or so.  
  
Chapter Seventeen  
  
(Takes place a few days after the last chapter)  
  
"Come Estel we must hurry!" Legolas called out from the connecting wash room while slipping into his silver ceremonial robes.  
  
They had been awoken by a knock at the bedroom door sometime ago urging them that it was time to rise and ready themselves for the long day ahead. Legolas had then entered the bathing chamber after making sure that Estel was awake.  
  
He had expected to arrive back and find Estel at least half dressed.  
  
The blond haired elf smiled gently, brushing his fingers through the dark brown curls of his still sleeping lover. Estel had obviously lain back down after he had left the room and fallen back into his dreamland.  
  
Leaning down Legolas placed a loving kiss on the mans lips, running his fingers from his hair down to caress the side of his face. Groaning softly Estel reached up to still Legolas's hand.  
  
"What time is it?" He murmured, his eyes still refusing to open.  
  
"Time that should already be at breakfast with your family." Legolas turned to look at himself in the full length mirror that stood across the room, and sighed before picking up a brush and running it through his flaxen hair.  
  
"What?" This time Estel sounded slightly more coherent.  
  
"Arwens bonding ceremony is today, or had you forgot the most important day in your sisters life?"  
  
"Why did you not wake me earlier?" Estel all but through the blankets off of him and raced through the room searching for his best robes. He stopped and looked back as Legolas laughed.  
  
"I did my heart; you have a very selective memory."  
  
Finishing his hair he placed his silver circlet so that it rested across his forehead, his hair that was lacking from its usual braids flowing freely beneath it. Turning to regard his lover he smiled in amusement watching as his partner franticly rushed about trying desperately to ready himself in the short time available.  
  
~*~  
  
Breakfast was a quiet family affair, with just Lord Elrond, Arwen, the twins, Estel and Legolas in attendance. It was a traditional meal of selected fruits around a highly decorated table and was over fairly quickly. There was much to be done before the ceremony that would take place mid afternoon and so little time was wasted on polite conversation and those that did speak spoke only what was necessary and went straight to the point of the matter.  
  
~*~  
  
"Arwen." Legolas took hold of her hand as everyone left the breakfast table, pulling her to one side.  
  
"What is it?" She asked smiling, although slightly concerned by the seriousness that eyes held.  
  
"May I speak with you privately?" He noticed her hesitation. "It will not take long I promise, I would not keep you from your preparations."  
  
She smiled and nodded her agreement before leading him off towards the gardens. They sat down on a low wall to one side of the court yard. The court yard itself was being decorated by she-elves arranging delicate flowers all pastel shades of blues, greens and lilac's around the large stone courtyard and entrance gate.  
  
"What is it Legolas, what is so important?"  
  
He sighed heavily before speaking, looking into her eyes and smiling to reassure her that what ever it was not that serious.  
  
"I know that you are aware that I have met Lysander before." He paused watching her as she nodded for him to continue. "We knew each other well for a while but in the end we did not part on the best of terms. I will not burden you with the details I only wish to ask you if he has ever been anything but courteous with you and your family."  
  
"Of course not Legolas what are you trying to tell me why did you part on bad terms, what did he do." She asked her expression and posture displaying her troubled thoughts at being asked this.  
  
"Peace Arwen, what happened between myself and Lysander happened a long time ago we all change which Lysander has appeared to have done." He shrugged his shoulders in almost an apology for putting her through this. "But as long as he has never hurt you in any way and you love him then I am happy and will not trouble you any longer."  
  
She smiled as he stood and turned back towards the palace.  
  
"Legolas."  
  
He turned his head to regard her over his shoulder.  
  
"Thank you for caring for me brother of my heart."  
  
~*~  
  
Legolas and Estel stood hand in hand as they watched as Lord's Elrond and Glorfindel performed the ritual bonding ceremony. They watched as Arwen and Lysander stood side by side in front of the lords, both with matching expressions of contentment. Arwen was dressed in a simple yet beautifully made white dress embroidered with lilac flower patterns. The decorations had finally been finished just in time making the entire area awash with soft flowers and colour.  
  
It seemed as though all of Imladris was intendance as well as many elves from the Great wood that were distinguishable by the long, flowing formal robes that were traditional to their realm. Lady Galadriel herself stood to one side of the Lords Elrond and Glorifindel, she had traveled far in order to witness the bonding of her granddaughter.  
  
Estel grasped Legolas's hand tighter as the final words of commitment were spoken by the couple. Leaning over the man gently pressed his lips to the blond elf's cheek, smiling as Legolas turned his head quickly catching Estel's mouth with his as the man began to move away.  
  
Everyone cheered as Lord Elrond announced the end of the ceremony, declaring that Lysander was now a part of his family and blessing them both with many happy years. All guests were invited to join them in celebration within the large main hall of the palace where food and drink would be provided, and where music and dance could be partaken in.  
  
"That will be us soon." Estel whispered after they had parted, ignoring the bustling bodies around them that had begun to move in the direction of the palace.  
  
Legolas just smiled, yes hopefully it would be but they still had so many things to live through and to sort out, one of many being the reaction from his father.  
  
Reaching out Legolas took hold of Estel's hand so that he held both tightly, before pulling him along with the crowd.  
  
"Come, we can not be late for the celebrations your sister would not forgive us."  
  
~*~ TBC. 


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen  
  
The large meal consisted of many courses and for Legolas and many of the others it seemed to take an agonizingly long time to finally complete.  
  
The music and dance came next. Legolas and Estel managed to dance together twice before they were pulled apart to perform obligatory duties. As Arwen's brothers Estel as well as the twins were expected to dance with young un-bound maidens from other realms. Legolas almost laughed at the expression Estel pulled as he was all but dragged from him by his father.  
  
"I will be fine Estel go I will find somewhere to sit and wait for you."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes I am sure now go!" Legolas did laugh now seeing the exasperation on the mans face.  
  
Legolas smiled, watching as Estel was introduced to a young she-elf from Lothlorien, she was pretty with long blond hair slightly more golden than Legolas's own. Shaking his head in amusement, Legolas turned and headed out into the gardens. It was to stuffy in the main hall, to many bodies moving around and that dizzy feeling that he had managed to avoid for the past few days was returning.  
  
He wondered around the gardens for a short while attempting to clear his head feeling all the more weary the further he walked eventually deciding to return to his chamber allowing himself to rest before returning to the celebrations.  
  
~*~  
  
"Where is Legolas?" Estel had managed to escape the clutches of the young she-elf by disappearing off towards the far tables in search of a drink, finding that his brothers had thought of the same idea. Both were attempting to hide in a darkened corner beside the tables.  
  
"Shh." Elladan whispered. "Do not draw attention to us."  
  
"You are acting like elflings come out of the shadows." Estel sighed poring himself a glass of wine.  
  
"We saw you talk your way out of another dance before making your way over here."  
  
"At least I am not hiding, cowards." He muttered. "Now have either of you seen Legolas since you started dancing?"  
  
"He probably ran off in a jealous rage after seeing you with that pretty little blond." Elrohir sniggered.  
  
"Can you be serious for once?" Estel all but growled at them.  
  
"Calm down, yes I saw him heading out towards the gardens shortly after you started dancing." Elladan sighed. "Now turn around and face away from us the last thing we want is for Ada or Glorifindel to find us."  
  
"May be I should just tell them where you are hiding and that you are purposely avoiding your responsibilities." He glared at them, his tone of voice serious.  
  
"You would not dare!" Elrohir snarled.  
  
"Try me." Estel smirked before taking off across the hall towards the gardens skirting close to where his father was standing and watching the proceedings. He could feeling his brothers eyes watching him closely, aware of every move he made, and silently cursing him as he stepped even closer to Lord Glorifindel who stood to his right in amongst a gathering of Lothlorien elves one of which closely resembled that of Haldir the warden.  
  
"Estel."  
  
He was right it was Haldir.  
  
"Haldir it is good to see you again." He turned back to great the elf that had left the group and was now making his way over to him.  
  
"It is good to see you too, tell me how life is treating you." Haldir smiled, his eyes sparkling with encouragement.  
  
"I was headed towards the gardens I am looking for someone."  
  
"Then I shall walk with you."  
  
Estel nodded and the tall blond stepped up next to him, and both started walking. It was quite late in the evening and the sun had already begun to set, letting out an orange glow that lit up the garden in an eerie wash of colour.  
  
"So," Haldir started as they walked out of the hall and on to the grass. "I hear that you have finally found yourself a permanent lover, is it true?"  
  
"Yes it is true." Estel sighed. He could not see Legolas anywhere.  
  
"Would I know them?" Haldir asked as they walked further into the gardens.  
  
"Probably." Estel muttered glancing at the elf by his side.  
  
"Well then," Haldir laughed. "Do not keep me in suspense."  
  
"His name is Legolas." Estel looked around them they had walked half the length of the garden and there was no sign of anyone let alone Legolas.  
  
"Legolas." Haldir repeated, the Lorien elf suddenly grinned. "Prince of Mirkwood Legolas!"  
  
"Yes the prince of Mirkwood Legolas." Estel was being to get frustrated, where was he?  
  
"Well you do aim high foster son of Elrond." The elf chuckled. "I doubt there is any elf of a higher station available than the beautiful prince Legolas. Is he as."  
  
"I am sorry Haldir." Estel interrupted not quiet sure if he wanted the elf to finish what he was intending to say. "It is Legolas whom I look for but as I can see he is no longer in the gardens so we should head back and see if he has returned to the hall without our knowledge."  
  
"Of course."  
  
They both turned and began to head back.  
  
"Does his father know?" Haldir asked his grin had now disappeared and had been replaced by an expression of sympathy.  
  
"Legolas sent word of our relationship via messenger to Mirkwood more than a few days ago it will have long reached the hand of his father so yes I am sure that he is well aware by now. Legolas remains convinced that he will arrive in Rivendell soon."  
  
"You have my sympathy King Thranduil is a wise and just ruler but his children are more precious to him than anything else." Haldir smiled gently.  
  
"As is the same with most fathers." Estel tried to defend both himself and his lover's family.  
  
"Yes but unlike most fathers he is quite able to wage war on Rivendell to retrieve the youngest and fairest of his children."  
  
Estel ignored him, convinced that the elf was just trying to unnerve him.  
  
They reached the entrance to the main hall and still there was no sight of Legolas.  
  
"I will check his chamber in case he decided to try and escape the chaos down here." Estel said to the blond by his side. "Hopefully we will have further time to speak before you leave Rivendell."  
  
~*~  
  
It took him little time to climb the stairs and make his way along the empty corridor towards his chambers. He pushed the door open slowly before quietly stepping into the room. It was dark in side the candles having been blown out, the only light coming from the disappearing sun that was emitting an orange glow through the window.  
  
"Legolas." He whispered he did not know why he was being so quiet; maybe it just did not seem right to disturb the tranquil feeling in the room.  
  
"I am here Estel, on the balcony." Legolas called to him. The elf's voice seemed so musical in the silence of the chamber.  
  
Following the sound of his voice Estel found his fair elf. He was resting with his hands against the safety rail.  
  
He looked unsteady.  
  
"Legolas, are you well?" Estel rushed towards him, reaching up to brush his fingers across the elf's forehead checking for any sign of fever. There was none, although he was sure he saw Legolas try to conceal a shiver.  
  
"I am fine, merely tried, I think that the long day and the busy celebrations have taken their toll on me." Noticing Estel's worried features he smiled. "All I need is a long rest and I will be fine."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"That is the second time you have asked that of me this eve and both times I will answer you this same, yes I am fine."  
  
Their silence was suddenly broken by the deafening clattering of horses upon the stone of the courtyard.  
  
Both elf and man glanced at each other before peering down of the edge of the railing.  
  
There was a group of six or seven elves all on horse back racing towards the main entrance to the palace all were wearing what looked to be dark green in the orange light, and all appeared to weary. As they came to a halt out side the main doors Legolas gasped and stepped back from the edge turning to run back into the bedroom.  
  
"What is it?" Estel asked following him closely. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"That is my father!" He struggled for breath sitting down heavily on the bed. "How did he get here so soon?"  
  
~*~  
  
TBC. 


	20. Chapter 19

Authors Note: Hi all thank you to everyone that reviewed I am really grateful for your comments and ideas they keep me interested in continuing with the fic and of course speed up the rate of my typing.  
  
Bruised Lady: Thank you for pointing out my grammar mistakes (that's what happens when I rely on my computer spell/grammar check to much.) I have gone back and changed the last two chapters, thanks again.  
  
Gershwhen: It was my aim when I first started this fic, to have Legolas stay a strong character all the way through so it's nice to know that I have managed to achieve it thanks for reviewing!  
  
Chapter Nineteen  
  
Legolas raced down the stairs as quickly as his exhausted body would allow closely followed by seriously concerned Estel. They pushed there way through the guests in the main hall, Estel managing to mutter apologies as his lover plowed in to bewildered elves.  
  
They were not far from the main door when they were pushed violently open revealing a fuming elf. His long blond hair in complete disarray as he stepped into the room, which had fallen eerily quiet. He seemed to scan the room in a single glance. He had a strong build and his eyes although his grey eyes appeared hard they also sang of an ancient wisdom and youthful passion that seemed to pierce through the hearts of every elf he made eye contact with.  
  
Lord Elrond was conveniently already close to the door. He stepped forward demanding what was in all of Middle earth was going on.  
  
"I demand to see my son." Was all that he received as an answer.  
  
"Ada." Legolas called out rushing forward, and grasping his father by the arm, attempting to pull him back towards the door.  
  
"Legolas." The young elf was suddenly encased in two unbelievably strong arms, which refused to let him go. He could hear Estel close behind him, heavy breathing from their run betraying his presence.  
  
"Are you well!" The king asked, scrutinizing his son's body from head to toe. "I left as soon as your letter arrived."  
  
"Yes Ada I am fine let us."  
  
"You do not look well." His father interrupted pulling and arm back to reach up and run his hand across Legolas's forehead in much the same fashion as Estel had done only moments before.  
  
"Please Ada let us go some where less public and I shall explain everything." He pleaded; the last thing he wanted was to be questioned in front of the entire population of Rivendell as well as its guests.  
  
"You may use my study." Elrond said stepping up beside them. "I welcome you to Rivendell King Thranduil I will show you the way to my study, those you have traveled with may join the celebrations there is plenty of both food and drink for all. I am sure you must all be weary."  
  
Although he did not speak King Thranduil nodded his head in thanks and followed the elf Lord across the room, his arm held tightly around his son's waist. Turning his head Legolas indicated for Estel to follow them.  
  
"How did you arrive here so quickly?" Legolas half whispered to his father as they walked through the still silent hall.  
  
"We left as soon as your letter arrived and did not stop until we arrived." He answered loudly making sure that all around them was aware of their conversation. "I would not wait in my palace waiting for news while my youngest son faded away far from home."  
  
"No wonder you look so tired maybe we should discuss this in the morning after you have had time to rest." Legolas suggested, unconsciously trying to leave as much time as possible before speaking to his father.  
  
"No, I am here and we will speak now, do you truly believe that I could rest not knowing what is happening." His stern gaze made it clear that the conversation had ended.  
  
As they exited the room they could hear the sound that erupted from it. Those inside obvious stunned and unsure as to what had just occurred.  
  
"Here." Elrond instructed. He opened the door to the study allowing the other to step into the room before him before he followed them. The lord directed them all to a seating area and pulled out a bottle of wine and three glass from a near by dresser placing them upon a small table in front of them. "I will leave you in peace and will return to the festivities but I am not far away if you have need of me." He looked meaningfully towards Legolas.  
  
"Thank you Lord Elrond we appreciate your generosity." Legolas smiled, and the elf lord left closing the door behind him.  
  
King Thranduil regarded Estel with a look of annoyance.  
  
"Who is this and why does he stay?" He demanded.  
  
Legolas sighed softly, pushing his aggressive father into one of the chairs, the furthest from where Estel had chosen to sit.  
  
"He is my lover, the father of my child. Estel this is my father Thranduil King of the Woodland Realm, Ada this is Estel foster son to Lord Elrond." Legolas was more than a little frustrated at his father's antagonistic tone and mannerisms.  
  
"A son of man, Legolas have you lost your senses completely?"  
  
"Father you will calm down or we will not have this conversation now." Legolas through an apologetic look towards Estel, the man shook his head in response, no apology was necessary.  
  
"How could you allow yourself to become pregnant?"  
  
It was clear that the king was not listening to him.  
  
"ADA." Legolas all but shouted, Thranduil finally looked at him. "If you remain quiet Estel and I will be able to explain everything to you, you may say what you will afterwards but please let us speak."  
  
The king nodded slowly letting out a deep calming breath; he loved his son and would give him his chance to explain.  
  
~*~  
  
It took a while to explain everything to a point to which the elf king could understand and calmly process especially as no matter what he had promised Thranduil could not help but interrupt with demanding questions about the well being of his son.  
  
Eventually once everything had been said they all sat in silence, both Thranduil and Estel sipping from their glasses of wine. Legolas having been advised to avoid the wine until long after the pregnancy was over glared at both of them.  
  
"So, how far a long are you?" Thranduil asked shifting in his chair, glancing over at his son whose hand was securely entwined with a hand belonging to the man at his far side.  
  
"Not far, it will not begin to show for a few more weeks or so yet." Legolas answered relieved that his father had been reassured enough by their explanation to consider the idea.  
  
"You do realize that you must be bonded before the birth of the child. I will not have my first grandchild an illegitimate one." He stated chancing a glare towards Estel.  
  
"We have already discussed this." Estel met the king's gaze. "I will willingly bind myself to your son."  
  
"Not out of obligation you will not, I will not have my son forced into a loveless marriage!"  
  
"Ada now you are just being contradictory and you know well that it would be anything but a loveless marriage, surely you can see that with your own eyes." Legolas sighed, clearly frustrated.  
  
Thranduil shook his head before standing up. He stepped over to where Legolas was sitting and pulled his son into a tight embrace.  
  
"I can not believe that you have grown up so fast my green leaf." He whispered in to his son's ear. He glared over Legolas shoulder at the young man still sitting beside them. 'Hurt him and I will make sure that you experience a painful death.' He mouthed silently to Estel making sure that Legolas was completely unaware of what was being said.  
  
'I would never hurt him.' He mouthed back, his expression sincere.  
  
The king smirked, his warning clear.  
  
'You had better not.'  
  
Both started as Legolas suddenly fell limp against his father.  
  
"What is wrong Greenleaf?" Thranduil asked, clutching his son closer to him.  
  
No answer was forth coming, and Estel stood walking round the king to see what was wrong.  
  
"He has collapsed," Estel gasped checking the pale features of the now unresponsive elf. "It's the pregnancy it puts strain on his body." He explained worriedly. "I will fetch a healer."  
  
~*~  
  
TBC. 


	21. Chapter 20

Authors Note: Thank you to everyone that reviewed, sorry it has taken me a while to update (had my first exam yesterday and still there are more to come.). Anyway here is the next chapter thank you for bearing with me.  
  
Oh and thank you to those who have picked up on my dreadful spelling, over the next day or so I will go back over the last few chapters and change the errors.  
  
Chapter Twenty  
  
The next five days were very strained for Estel, and that was not solely due to the continued presence of Thranduil. Ever since feeling unwell the night of his father's arrival Legolas had slept almost constantly. Lord Elrond had confirmed that this was an effect of the stress and excitement that had been placed upon the pregnant elf that night and was quite a normal reaction, but this had little comfort for the man who was constantly battling for Legolas to remain awake long enough to ingest the necessary liquid and nutrients he and their unborn child needed.  
  
"Will he be like this for the rest of the pregnancy?" Estel asked as his foster father entered the sleeping chamber holding a small silver tray, a fruit dish and two goblets carried on it. "Collapsing at random times?" He clarified.  
  
"He needed rest and as he did not take it his body was forced to collapse at it did. He will recover soon as his body gradually gets used to the strain that the child is placing on him, he will be weary once he awakens but will regain his strength quickly, but towards the end of the pregnancy he will become very lethargic as his body beginning to try and store the energy needed for the birth." Elrond placed the tray on the small table nearest to the still sleeping blond elf. "This though should help." The elf lord held up one of the goblets. "It is a mixture of herbs which will hopefully boost his energy." He placed it back down on the table. "Try and get him to drink as much of it as possible when he next awakens."  
  
Estel nodded before turning his gaze back towards Legolas.  
  
"You can not stay in here watching him all the time Estel, it is not healthy." He sighed heavily, his voice full of concern and sympathy.  
  
"I will not leave his side." Estel spoke adamantly.  
  
"You will attend and take part in a sparing match with your brothers this afternoon whether you are willing or not. Legolas will not thank me for keeping you cooped up in here, and he may well be awake by then." He said softly, noticing the look of defeat in his son's features.  
  
"Aye, I will go but I will not leave his side for long."  
  
Smile Elrond handed him the other goblet, this once containing a steaming mixture. Estel took it with out question. The smell was strong and spicy, but at the same time calming.  
  
"It will help you sleep." Elrond stated before turning to leave. "I will send someone for you shortly before the match begins."  
  
Estel sighed as his father closed the door behind him and slowly sipped the tea, before finally laying down on the bed next to the sleeping form of his lover. Gently running his fingers in a soothing manner through the blond silken locks he smiled softly thinking of the bright and beautiful future he now had to look forward.  
  
~*~  
  
He woke a short time later, the sound of musical laughter interrupting his dreams of peace and love. He cracked open one eye at a time squinting as the full force of the suns rays hit him. Moving his hand to shelter his eyes he looked over to his side smiled as he noticed the source of the sound.  
  
Legolas was sitting up on the bed watching him. The sun streaming past him from behind him gave him golden ethereal glow. His face lit up by a smile that threatened to release another round of laughter.  
  
"And what my dear one is so amusing?" He grumbled good naturedly although his voice was still rough with sleep.  
  
"You make the strangest noises in your sleep." Legolas grinned. "It is quite comical sitting here listening to you, murmuring and snoring."  
  
"I do not snore!" He said trying his best to sound indignant; although his smile made it known that he was merely playing.  
  
"I am afraid my love that you do." He purred before he leant down and plastered his lips to Estels. The kissed lasted until there was no option but to part to breath. Estel slowly opened his eyes and gasped, Legolas sat close to him, his lips swollen with passion and his skin flushed with excitement.  
  
He looked stunning.  
  
All memories of the last few days suddenly came flooding back to him and he sat up quickly, his expression changing to one of concern.  
  
"How are you feeling?" He asked watching as the elf rolled his eyes and slumped back down on to him pillow.  
  
"Yes Estel I have rested well and regained my strength now stop fretting over me."  
  
"Fretting!" Estel exclaimed. "You collapsed with out warning in my fathers study and you say that there is no reason to fret!" He breathed deeply to calm himself. "I can not help but worry about you, you already know that well."  
  
"Yes I know, but this will happen again surely Lord Elrond has spoken to you of this." Legolas sighed, turning to get up out of the bed.  
  
"Yes he has."  
  
"Well then, you can not let yourself get so anxious all the time otherwise you will just succeed in making yourself ill as well." Legolas smiled softly, slipping on a long robe, which had been hung on the back of a chair.  
  
Shaking his head Estel made to stand, realizing that there was not point in continuing to discuss this, he would forever continue to worry and Legolas would continue to tell him not to.  
  
Glancing up he noticed the tray Elrond had left earlier. Picking up the goblet he stepped across the room to where Legolas was standing looking out of the window and over the grounds.  
  
"Here." He smiled pushing the drink in to Legolas's hands. "My father left this for you earlier with instructions to make sure that you drink it."  
  
"What is it?" He asked curiously, lifting the cup to his nose and sniffing it. From his reaction Estel could tell that the blond did not think much of it.  
  
"It is infused with nutrients to help you keep up your energy, to try and prevent you collapsing every time you get over excited." Estel grinned.  
  
Legolas just glared in response before moving the drink to his lips and sipping the liquid slowly.  
  
Grimacing with every mouthful.  
  
"It would not taste so bad it you drank it quickly." Estel laughed.  
  
But a scowl was his only answer.  
  
~*~ TBC.  
  
A/N: No cliff hanger this time, I couldn't be that mean! 


	22. Chapter 21

Authors Note: Thank you all for your reviews.  
  
Chapter Twenty-one  
  
It was early afternoon when Estel and the twins started their sparring match in the middle of the gardens. Legolas had ignored all protests made by his dark haired lover for him to stay in the rooms and continue to rest and made his way out into the gardens to watch.  
  
As he danced about the grass, his blade clashing with that of his brothers he barely noticed Thranduil joined the on lookers, sitting down beside his son.  
  
Sweat continue to build up across his forehead as he defended himself from the advances of is brothers, all in all he was fairing quite well considering that he had quite a large disadvantage.  
  
It did not help that he had quite a large audience, and the glares he frequently received from the king of Mirkwood were slightly off putting. The king still had not warmed up to him they had spoken only briefly since Legolas had collapsed a few days ago, but every time they had spoken had been formal and to the point no small talk. Estel felt like Thranduil was scrutinizing him, waiting for the one time he would make a mistake.  
  
Stumbling lightly after a sudden attack from Elladan he swung around to gain a better footing, in doing so he risked a glance towards where Legolas was sitting on the grass watching and sure enough his eyes met with those of the fiery king instead. Surprisingly the older blond looked somewhat impressed, his eyes constantly following the young mans movements.  
  
Encouraged by that one sign that he might be gaining the kings approval he through himself back in to the fight. Pushing his brothers to increase their own movements to keep up with him.  
  
The sound of horses racing over the courtyard and into the gardens stalled the battle, all turned to watch as a dark haired elf made his way towards the group in hast.  
  
It was Lysander.  
  
He was face was scratched and his clothes dirty. His hair in complete disarray as he raced towards them.  
  
Legolas heard his father growl as the elf came in to view and instinctively reached out a hand to still Thranduil's movements.  
  
"What is he doing here?" Thranduil snarled under his breath.  
  
"Not now father." Legolas hissed seeing the distress in Lysander's eyes as he neared them.  
  
Elrond, who had been sitting not behind where Legolas was sitting, stood to greet the elf, stepping forward; he made his way across the grass away from the group.  
  
"My Lord Elrond." Lysander bowed hurriedly as he reached the elf lord, he sounded slightly of breath.  
  
"What is it, what has happened?" The lord asked taking in the elf's frayed appearance.  
  
"Lysander led out a patrol yesterday morning." Estel leaned over and whispered into Legolas's ear. Updating him on what had been going on while the blond elf was ill. "He was not supposed to be due back for a few days yet."  
  
Nodding, Legolas smiled his thanks, trying to grasp what was happening. He studied the dark elf's face as he spoke, taking in the worried expression and concern on Lysander's face, he had never realized Lysander was capable of this sort of emotion.  
  
"My Lord." Lysander continued. "We believed that we had destroyed the orc's roaming near and around these boarders, I am afraid that we have been sorely mistaken." Lysander paused to regain his breath. "When patrolling early this morning we noticed sets of fresh foot prints and tracked them. We found them not far outside our boarders, a camp containing of hundreds if not thousands of not only orc's but Uruk-hai. We had no choice but to turn back we were severely out numbered."  
  
"Were you seen?" Elrond asked his voice and features stern. "Did they know that they had been found?"  
  
Lysander shook his head indicating the negative.  
  
"No my Lord we were very careful, and left no tracks."  
  
Elrond nodded slowly before turning towards the group still sitting some way behind him and addressing them.  
  
"I apologize but you must excuse me for I have important matters to attend to." He did not wait for a reaction and began moving towards the palace gesturing with his hand for Lysander to follow him.  
  
Estel waited until his Father had disappeared out of sight before he turned to his foster bothers that now stood close to his side.  
  
"Should we follow?" He asked unsure if they were needed or not.  
  
"No." It was King Thranduil rather than Elladan or Elrohir that answered him. "He will call you when he has need of you. He needs time to think through the situation before informing others."  
  
Estel sighed in agreement and then placed the sword he had almost forgotten that he was still holding back into the scabbard attached to his belt.  
  
~*~  
  
It was not long before the twins and Estel were sent for leaving Legolas alone in his father's care, much to Legolas's obvious annoyance.  
  
"Where would you have us placed?" Was the first question out of Elladan's mouth as they entered their father's study. Estel made his way across the room to stand by Lord Glorfindel who had obviously been called before they had, he made sure that the distance between himself and Lysander was as far as possible with out being noticeable by the others.  
  
Elrond smiled at the apparent enthusiasm in his son's voice.  
  
"In the thick of the action as always." He answered attempting to lighten the mood and gaining a half hearted laugh in return. Hiding his smile his features became solemn once again. "The situation as has been related to me appears grave; you over heard what was said in the gardens did you not?" All present nodded. "We can not allow these dark creatures into our realm. From what I have been told, there numbers are such that they must have been gathering unnoticed for quite some length of time. That by itself is worrying, we must now be far more vigilant, but their numbers suggest they plan an all-out assault on Rivendell we can not allow them any closer than they already are."  
  
"What would you have us do?" It was Elrohir that spoke stepping forward towards the desk his father was sitting behind, an array of maps and documents scattered across it.  
  
"I would have you meet them head on the element of surprise aided you greatly during the battle you would do well to make use of it again." Elrond said slowly, he had a glint in his eye that his sons rarely caught sight of, the elf lord was determined to win to this battle. "There will be five units each lead by the three of you." He indicated to his three sons. "Glorfindel and Lysander, once he has rested." Each of them nodded. "You will take with you all those with battle training an experience; we can not afford to be defeated. I want you to force them back away from our boarders"  
  
"Aye, father." The twins spoke in unity.  
  
Excitement at the prospect of an all out war in order to protect their lands mixed with adrenalin and hung heavily in the air like a thick fog. It was almost suffocating but the twins reveled in it.  
  
~*~ TBC. 


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two  
  
It was not until late evening that Estel found Legolas. The meeting with his father had taken far longer than any of them had expected, but when he turned up of evening meal Legolas was no where to be seen. King Thranduil had been of little help when he had asked as to the whereabouts of the blond prince, his only answer was that Legolas had need time alone.  
  
Estel eventually found him in their now shared chambers. Legolas's weapons, his knives and bow with quiver full of arrows lay across the bed and the elf's riding tunic and leggings lay to one side.  
  
"Legolas." He spoke sounding slightly nervous, unsure what to make of what was seeing.  
  
"Yes." The elf walked out of the door to the bathing chamber his hair still damp, clinging in places to the sides of his face and neck, wearing only his sleep robe.  
  
"What is this?" Estel pointed towards the items upon the bed. "Why do you have your arms scattered across the bed." He spoke carefully not wanting to sound confrontational.  
  
"I am preparing." Legolas answered simply and clearly, stepping closer to the bed and picking up one of his knives checking the blade.  
  
"Preparing for what?" But he knew what the answer would be; he just hoped the blond elf would prove him otherwise.  
  
"Do we not ride into battle tomorrow?" Legolas looked surprised at Estel's continued questioning.  
  
"No I ride in the morn, you do not. Surely your father has already made this clear." Estel closed his eyes and grimaced in waiting for Legolas's reaction, expecting anger and shouting in response. Instead all he heard was a loud exhalation of breath. He reopened his eyes and watched and Legolas turned and sat on the edge of the bed a defeated look appearing in his eyes.  
  
"Legolas?" He asked moving closer.  
  
"So this is how it will be, I am only a few weeks or so in to the pregnancy and already my status has changed from that of fearless warrior to helpless maiden."  
  
It broke his heart to hear the near acceptance in the elf's voice.  
  
"That is not it dear heart." He made his way to stand directly in front Legolas and the dropped to his knees resting his hands on the elf's thighs.  
  
Legolas turned his head away, looking anywhere but towards Estel.  
  
"I do not wish to argue with you, but how do you expect me to feel. I will be left behind to simply sit and await the birth of my child while my friends and lover run away to war to excitement and to possibly meet their deaths."  
  
Before Estel could formulate a response the door opened with out a knock. Thranduil strode in side holding a glass containing a herbal drink and closed the door.  
  
"You found him them." The king remarked noticing Estel on the floor. "What is wrong?" He said taking-in Legolas dejected appearance.  
  
Legolas did not answer and so instead Estel spoke for him.  
  
"He wishes to ride with the patrols into war tomorrow." He sighed softly.  
  
"I think not!" Thranduil said sternly, before almost pushing Estel out of the way placing the glass in the mans hand and pulling his son into an embrace although Legolas did not return it. "You have been in and out of sleep for days you know well that we would not allow you to join the patrols."  
  
"I know but I could not let them go with out making them feel guiltily for leaving me here with only Arwen, Lord Elrond and the maids for company."  
  
Estel looked up at Legolas in shock which quickly turned to anger as he noticed the gleam of triumph in the prince's eyes.  
  
"Why you." He stumbled over his words very conscious of Thranduil's presence. "That all a show!"  
  
"You will leave in the morning to adventure and excitement, you could be gone for day's even weeks if things do not go well while *I* will spend much of my time being prodded and poked by healers while being confined to a bed and force fed unpleasant concoctions." He said sounding equally as annoyed as Estel appeared to be.  
  
"Do not exaggerate." Estel mumbled thrusting the glass he had been given into Legolas's opens hands that lay in his lap, before standing and walking back across the room.  
  
"See!" Legolas held up the glass before placing it on the bedside table. "It is happening already but you do not see it, would you like to prove me wrong taste this and see how you appreciate it!"  
  
Estel ignored Legolas offer and shook his head attempting to clear it, they should not be arguing he would be leaving in a matter of hours.  
  
"I will leave you to debate this I myself am going to bed." Thranduil said before he stood releasing his son from his arms. Stopping for a moment he turned back and leaned down to whisper in Legolas's ear, aware that Estel could still hear him. "If this arm of darkness is as formidable as they say it is my son you will get your chance when they break through Rivendell's barriers. It may end up being just you that stands between them and success."  
  
"Your faith in us my King is encouraging." Estel said glaring at the king, sarcasm lacing his voice.  
  
Thranduil just smirked in response and left the room.  
  
"Legolas." Estel sighed returning to the bed. "I know you must feel frustrated but do you not feel any amount of pride that you carry our child."  
  
"Of course I do." Legolas snapped suddenly feeling guilty that he had put Estel through this.  
  
"Then surely you feel somewhere deep down the need to protect it I could not bear it if you were to follow me in to battle and then were mortally injured, I could not lose you and our child my heart for I would surely then follow you." Estel let the concern he felt be seen in his eyes and then smiled softly as Legolas reached out for him.  
  
"I do not wish to endanger myself or our child but it worries me that I have to rely on the likes of Elladan to protect you."  
  
Kissing the elf gently Estel smiled again.  
  
"You do not have to rely on anyone for I am quite able to take care of myself." He frowned when Legolas snorted with contained laughter.  
  
"And the injury you gain in the last battle that was taking care of yourself!" Legolas asked grinning.  
  
Shaking his head for he had no answer Estel simply pulled Legolas closer to him placing one hand softly upon Legolas's stomach content for now in the presence of his lover.  
  
Smirking he reached suddenly for the glass on the table, handing to Legolas who groaned.  
  
"I simply refuse to drink this for the months until the child is born." He growled before sipping the liquid scrunching up his face for effect, Estel just laughed.  
  
~*~  
  
TBC. 


	24. Chapter 23

Authors Note: Sorry that it has taken me a while to update I wasn't really sure where this chapter was headed when I started it but it is finished now and I hope that it has worked out alright.  
  
Seelenspiel look a longer chapter :) and I promise that the next one will be even longer thank you for reviewing.  
  
Chapter Twenty-Three (Set about four months after the last chapter)  
  
The long days of battling orc's with little sleep had dragged into weeks. They had managed to gain a bit of ground over the past few days, and slowly they forced the orc's and Uruk-hai's back further away from Rivendell, but it was growing more and more difficult due to the sheer numbers of their foes.  
  
They had lost many of their warriors to these dark creatures but still refused to give in and retreat back towards home and the safety of Rivendell's walls, they had their orders and would stick to them no matter how difficult life became for them.  
  
"Stop sulking." Elladan called out to the man as he watched Estel crawl from his tent.  
  
It was late morning, the sun already high in the sky, or so Estel had been told, he himself lacking the energy needed to climb into the tree tops to judge the time of day. They were all covered from head to toe in dirt and orc blood and although none complained for many of the young elves scattered around the camp they had never felt so uncomfortable.  
  
"Why?" Estel mumbled back strapping his belt with scabbard across his waist. He had, had little sleep and the dark circles under his eyes were beginning to grow darker looking as though he had been hit across the face several times, much to the amusement of his brothers.  
  
"Because we will be needed in battle soon and your energies would be better wasted there but also because I have word of the outside world." Elladan grinned as Estel's face lit up.  
  
Communication between them and Rivendell had decreased over the past few weeks, they believed that it had something to do with the ground that they were gaining, but for what ever reason it left many of them feeling cut off from what would be normal life.  
  
"What have you heard?" Estel asked moving closer to the slowly dieing fire where his brother was sitting. Elladan just smirked and turned back to his breakfast, a piece of dry lambas bread.  
  
"Elladan what have you heard," Estel sighed in frustration. "Tell me!" he walked towards the fire and slumped down to rest on his knees next to his brother, staring into the now barely smoldering ashes of the fire, it was hardly giving off any heat but Estel still edged closer.  
  
The dark elf continued to ignore him and smiled his eyes gleaming in contained amusement.  
  
"Elladan." He growled, ignoring the bread that his brother offered him.  
  
"Estel eat you have barely eaten over the past few days."  
  
"Are you surprised?" He answered turning to glare at the elf and then at the bread trying to prove his point.  
  
"It is not that bad," He held out the food to Estel once again. "Besides I do not want to be the one who has to explain to Legolas why you collapsed on the battle field."  
  
No response.  
  
Elladan sighed; although he would never admit it he was beginning to worry for his young foster brother's health and sanity. He and Elrohir had watched from a distance as Estel rarely ate and barely slept.  
  
"If you eat it may be I can be swayed to tell you the news I have been given from home."  
  
Sighing Estel snatched the small piece of elven bread out of Elladan's out stretched hand, bringing it to his mouth and nibbling on it whilst grumbling under his breath something about tasteless and boring elven food.  
  
After making sure that Estel was actually swallowing the bread Elladan began to tell him of the messages of love and support sent from their father and sister.  
  
Estel only half listened and poked at the remains of the fire with a long stick as Elladan spoke for what seemed like forever about the messages from the young elven maidens sent specifically for the twins and young warriors.  
  
Quiet foot falls coming to a rest directly behind him made the young human look up.  
  
The second of the twins, Elrohir stood silently over him the deep scratch across one side of his face that he gained in yesterdays fighting had all but healed, as was the usual way of elves. Staring at the slightly younger of his elven brothers he was surprised to note that Elrohir's gaze was not on him instead he watched as the dark twin glared at Elladan.  
  
"You should not antagonize him so Elladan!" Elrohir remarked sternly, before sinking to the earth beside his foster brother. "Give him what was sent and let us see him smile for the first time since we have been sent into this wretched battle."  
  
Estel's attention was caught by that comment.  
  
"Give me what?" He asked glancing back and forth at each of his brothers.  
  
Sighing Elladan reached into his filthy outer tunic and pulled out a crumpled piece of parchment, Estel's name clearly written on the outside in large sweeping letters.  
  
"You are no fun." Elladan grumbled good naturedly to his twin, but smiled as Estel turned the letter over a few times in his hands studying it closely. "I does help if you break the wax seal on the back and take the letter out." He grinned and received matching scowls from the two beside him.  
  
Smiling he put up his hands in mock surrender.  
  
Estel turned back to the parchment in his hands and finally tore the wax stamp and unfolded the letter.  
  
The effect was immediate, a smile forming instantly on his face he did not even have to look at the signature at the bottom of the page to know that it was from his fair prince, his writing was very distinctive with its soft and neatly flowing letters and words. He did not look up as his brothers spoke around him. It was not often that letters and messages reached them, it was regarded as to dangerous to send out a messenger into the centre of a battle just for news from families left behind.  
  
"There is the smile that we have missed." Elrohir grinned. "How could you be so cruel as to deprive him of this letter?" He glared slightly at his twin over the top of Estel's head, which was bent forward inspecting the parchment, taking in each word.  
  
Elladan just shrugged his face displaying his amusement and then he motioned for Elrohir to follow him as he stood and moved a few paces away from where Estel was sitting although the young man was so engrossed in the letter that he would not have heard their conversation anyway.  
  
"It has been far more difficult for him than for us has it not?" Elladan sighed looking back at their foster brother, who had not moved.  
  
"Have you only just realized?" Elrohir said incredulously.  
  
"Nay, but I did not believe that he was taking the separation as hard as he is, they had only known each other for a few weeks." He said trying to convince his twin of his reasons. "It is hard to believe that they can feel so strongly for each other over such a short time."  
  
What ever Elrohir's reply was going to be Elladan never found out as they were suddenly interrupted by stomping of horse's hooves against the dry earth.  
  
They turned together to greet the rider.  
  
It was Leith, the young rider Legolas had befriended on their last patrol, he looked exhausted and his clothes were torn, blood seeping slowly through the gaps in the tunic and leggings.  
  
"Leith!" Elladan raced closer to catch the young elf as he sipped from his horse, Elladan catching him just before he hit the ground.  
  
Elladan had grown quite fond of the young warrior over the last few months his enthusiasm and optimistic views had become infectious through the elven camps and Elladan had found himself often seeking out the young one in order to forget the evil around them.  
  
"What happened?" Elrohir asked reaching their side moments later; even Estel looked up from his letter to watch what was going on.  
  
"My Lord Elladan," Leith choked his voice raspy with fatigue and pain. "I am sorry, we tried but could not hold them any longer."  
  
"They broke through!" Elrohir gasped, while helping Elladan remove the young warrior's tunic to inspect the wounds.  
  
"Yes, I am sorry," He repeated his eyes falling shut.  
  
"No, stay awake Leith!" Elladan shook him forcefully trying anything to get those eyes to reopen.  
  
Leith struggled to hang on to consciousness.  
  
"They are headed towards Rivendell." He gasped, struggling to speak and breathe at the same time.  
  
"I am so sorry." He trailed off.  
  
Estel had now reached their side, a bag of healing herbs in one hand and a full water skin in the other. He glanced at his brothers for the meaning of what was being said. If the orc's had broken through their lines then Rivendell was at risk.  
  
Legolas was at risk!  
  
"No, Leith." He heard Elladan whisper sternly into the young elf's delicately pointed ear. "There is nothing to be sorry for, do you understand!"  
  
No answer.  
  
No sign that Leith had heard him.  
  
"Leith, do you hear me!"  
  
"Elladan calm yourself take Estel and gather what is left of our troops and chase after those orc's!" Elrohir all but shouted they did not have time for one of Elladan's guilt trips.  
  
Nodding Elladan released Leith from his arms into the care of his twin and let himself be pulled away by Estel back towards the group of supposedly resting warriors that had gathered a short distance away to find out what was happening.  
  
"Prepare your selves." Estel called to them. "We ride now and we ride hard the safety of Rivendell and our loved ones depends on us now!"  
  
~*~ TBC. 


	25. Chapter 24

Authors Note: Thank you for your wonderful reviews keep them coming, they really do help me to continue writing and constructive criticism is welcome.  
  
Chapter Twenty-four  
  
Legolas was sitting on a heavily cushioned chair that Lord Elrond had thoughtfully brought to his room after noticing the way Legolas had begun to struggle to get comfortable in the traditional wooden chairs placed in most of the bed chambers.  
  
It had been moved out on to the balcony to allow Legolas to slowly watch the world go by while he sat in thought and wrote in his journal. He had begun his journal the day Estel had left with his brothers on their way to an unpreventable war.  
  
He did not begrudge his lover his adventure for as foster son to Lord Elrond it was his place to protect his home, but he desperately wished that could have journeyed with him. Even if he had been made to stay permanently with in the safety of the camp, so that he was there to comfort his dear human as he returned to rest it would have been enough.  
  
Closing up the leather bound book that his father had given him to write in he placed it down on the floor by a chair leg and then drew his feet up into the chair as best he could.  
  
Looking up at the sun he knew that it would soon be time for his father to bring him his noon meal.  
  
He had come to dread meal times.  
  
The child that still rested safely with in his abdomen was placing increasing pressures on his tiring body. It required constant energy and nourishment, taking from him what it needed and leaving very little for Legolas himself. He was constantly hungry but the more he ate the more the infant took, it was a no win situation, and with the continuous pestering from his well meaning father Legolas had long ago stopped enjoying the pregnancy and was beginning to wish that the child would just hurry up and be born.  
  
He smiled slightly as he thought of what Estel would say if he could see him now. His stomach had swelled now so that it was unmistakeable that he was with child.  
  
He had gained far more weight than Lord Elrond and the range of healers had expected him to and told him often that they were concerned that if the child grew much more that he would undoubtedly have difficulties during the birth.  
  
Sighing loudly he stared defiantly out across Rivendell. It had been eerily quiet since the patrol's had left all those months before the only noise coming from young maids chatting as they walked about the gardens and courtyard and from Lord Elrond's advisers who often scurried around back and forth from Lord Elrond's study and the library.  
  
Legolas wondered if Arwen would take it upon her self to visit him again this afternoon. He sometimes believed that she now saw him as a pet that needed to be checked up on very so often so that it did not could to harm and it was beginning to frustrate him. At first he was appreciative of her care and enjoyed their in-depth conversations but after so long the conversation had all but dried up and now they regularly sat in silence just waiting for the time to pass.  
  
"Legolas." His fathers anticipated voice shook him from his thoughts, but he did not move to greet the voice knowing that with in moments Thranduil would appear by his side.  
  
The king balanced the tray he had been carrying on the safety rail of the balcony, shacking his head slightly in concern. He had refused to return home until the child was born and he was certain that his youngest son was well leaving his older children in charge of his realm in his stead.  
  
"Legolas how are you feeling?" He asked but knew the answer as it was always the same; it had become a kind of ritual. He would ask after the welfare of his son and his son would state that he was fine although he clearly was not.  
  
"Well as always ada." Legolas sighed, finally turning his head to acknowledge the presence of the other elf.  
  
"I have brought you up a meal that Lord Elrond prepared himself, he sends his best but apologises that he is unable to give it to you in person." The king picked up the plate from the tray he had carried and balanced it upon Legolas curled up legs in the chair, holding it in place until Legolas reached for it himself.  
  
"Thank you." Legolas murmured his reply, he spoke with out emotion.  
  
"You are welcome." Thranduil watched as Legolas picked at the food, eating small pieces here and there. "You should eat more it is not healthy for either you or your child."  
  
Legolas ignored him, maybe if he ate less the child would demand to be born earlier in order to sate its ever growing hunger.  
  
He silently cursed himself for being so cruel, he did not mean to blame the helpless infant that was so reliant on him for the situation he was in, he did love it or at least hoped he would when it was born but sometimes it was just so hard to see beyond his current problems.  
  
Finally placing the plate with its half eaten food back in his fathers hands and took the herbal cocktail with out question. He remembered when he used to protest and refuse to drink it complaining of its awful taste but he soon realised that life was simply easier if he drunk it without fuss.  
  
"I was planning to stroll around the gardens later this afternoon, perhaps when the sun is not so high would you like to join me?" Thranduil asked his voice full of hope. Legolas rarely left the confines of his chambers and Thranduil was determined to get his son out even for just a few moments, and hopefully find away to help Legolas forget his troubles for a short time.  
  
"Maybe ada, I will see how I feel." Legolas sighed, he was feeling tired again.  
  
"Then I shall call for you later." Thranduil forced himself to smile, anything to lift the princes spirits.  
  
Legolas just nodded and Thranduil picked up the empty tray and left over food then left his son once again to his thoughts.  
  
~*~  
  
That afternoon Legolas had refused to accompany his father around the gardens claming that in his fatigued state it would be best if he was left alone to sleep, and he had dismissed Arwen the moment she walked through his door.  
  
"I apologise for his state of mind my lady." Thranduil murmured as Arwen closed the wooden door to Legolas's chamber behind her.  
  
She smiled softly. "Do not apologise, it is understandable that he wishes to be left alone."  
  
"True." The king sighed, as both turned and walked down the long corridor towards Lord Elrond's study. "He is not used to being fussed over like this and so is feeling sorry for himself."  
  
"He misses my brother my lord." She replied as they reached the door to the main study. "He does not know whether to feel concerned that Estel is out fighting or to feel envious of the fact that Estel is there and he is stuck in Rivendell."  
  
Thranduil nodded his agreement while wishing that was all that was wrong with his son.  
  
He opened the door in front of them with out knocking and stepped in side, Arwen following closely behind him. She watched as the king strode across the room his loose tunic flowing around his strong form, he did not seem to care that he interrupted Elrond after he had specifically requested to be left alone.  
  
"Thranduil of what service may I be to you this time." The Lord of Rivendell never looking up from studying the papers on his desk.  
  
"Is there nothing that you can do to reduce the dark cloud that seems to have settled upon my son?" Thranduil sat himself down in the wooden chair facing the desk, clearly ready for a long conversation.  
  
Arwen merely lingered by the door listening to them.  
  
"As I have explained in great length on a number of occasions *King Thranduil*" Elrond sighed, placing his quill back into the pot of ink, and finally looking up. "There is very little I can do, Legolas will be fine once the child is born. Now I am afraid that I have far more pressing matters to deal with at this moment in time, so if you will please leav."  
  
"There is nothing that matters more than the welfare of my son!" Thranduil stood crashing his fists down upon the desk in front of him.  
  
"I am afraid my Lord but there is." Elrond picked up his quill again and began to make small marks on what looked like an over used map, completely ignoring the kings threatening tone.  
  
"Ada what is wrong." Arwen interrupted, trying to stop the dispute before it really started.  
  
"Our lines grow thin." He muttered, not looking up.  
  
"Then send for aid." Thranduil stated as if it were an obvious solution.  
  
"But how long would that take." Elrond growled back. "It would take days for a messenger to reach Lothlorien and then days for them to assemble and army and so on, they would arrive too late to make any difference."  
  
"But surely it can not hurt to try." Arwen said her voice soft, trying to infuse calm into the situation.  
  
"But we can not spare a group of elves to travel that far everyone is needed, or will be needed over the next few days." Elrond frowned.  
  
"I will ride."  
  
Arwen and Elrond glanced up at the elf king.  
  
"But this is not your fight." Arwen gasped.  
  
"My son is here so this becomes my fight, I will leave as soon as a horse can be readied." Thranduil confirmed, turning and making his way out of the door before the others had a chance to speak.  
  
"Well I never thought the day would come when the King of Mirkwood would risk his life for Rivendell." Elrond shook his head in amazement glancing at his daughter who shrugged.  
  
She was just as shocked as he was.  
  
~*~  
  
Estel's horse stumbled slightly, due to exhaustion but he forced it to continue. They could not afford to stop. Elladan and Lysander raced on either side of him and he could hear Glorifindel shouting out a mixture of orders and curses to groups of elves a few paces behind them.  
  
Glancing across at the dark haired elf, he still could not bring himself to trust Lysander. The elf was now his foster brother in law, Estel shook his head at that thought and turned back to look at the foot and hoof trodden track in front of them. Lysander had fought just as well and just as hard as anyone, but still Estel could not be persuaded to see the elf any other way.  
  
They still had almost half day's ride a head of them and they all knew that they would have to stop in order for their horses to rest but no one spoke it out loud.  
  
The sun was beginning to set and through the foliage in the trees red and orange beams of light scattered across the earth and trees all around them, lighting their way but for how much longer.  
  
Sighing loudly in frustration as his poor, exhausted horse stumbled again he called the beast to a sudden halt, those around him following his example.  
  
"We can not go on like this." He shouted making sure that all those near to him could hear his words clearly, his expression and tone of voice alerting the warrior's of his irritation. "If we let the horses rest now for a short while we can ride all the faster afterwards and still make the gates of Rivendell by day break." He was being optimistic and everyone knew but still they followed his example and dismounted.  
  
~*~  
  
TBC.  
  
Authors Note: Wildfire2 & Gershwhen will Leggy fight. well you will just have to wait until the next chapter (I promise some action). Thanx for reviewing. 


	26. Chapter 25

Authors Note: Thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews they are really encouraging. It may take a bit longer than normal for me to post the next chapter as I have my last exam this week as well as a load of course work due in but I will do my best :)  
  
Chapter Twenty-Five  
  
Legolas walked aimlessly through the long, cold corridors that linked most of the main rooms in the palace. He continued to wear his over sized sleep robes that flowed loosely from his shoulders, they were comfortable and he had no desire to attempt to fit in to any of the clothes Lord Elrond and his father had provided for him since his increasing size.  
  
He had woken early, well before the rest of the house hold, from a restless sleep to find that his father had already left. There had been no note left and no words of farewell spoken between them, and though he knew he should feel annoyed at the sudden departure he could not bring him self to feel anything much at all except for a strange sense of peril that would not leave him. It had begun to nag at his mind since he had woken and was slowly going stronger as time went by.  
  
Finally returning to his room, Legolas made his way out on to the balcony and started uneasily out across the grounds.  
  
Everything was calm, just as he had expected it to but for some reason if felt wrong.  
  
Something was not right.  
  
It sent a shiver through his body.  
  
He shook his head trying to clear his mind, blond hair flying from side to side, and then turned back into the sleeping chamber. He glanced around and sighed, trying to put his increasing anxiousness down to the impending birth of the child. As if knowing that it was being thought of the tiny infant kicked gently against the inside of his protruding stomach.  
  
"Yes," Legolas breathed heavily moving his hand to rest upon the soft skin encasing his unborn child. "I am well aware that you are still here, but I do not believe that you are the cause of this sense of worry I can not seem to shift."  
  
A sudden shout from outside made him jump, and it was followed by a sound rather like thunder, but it was increasing.  
  
It was getting closer.  
  
~*~  
  
Lord Elrond was already awake when the frantic knocking on the door to his private chambers started. He had been awake for quite sometime, unable to sleep knowing that the lives of all those in Rivendell rested in the hands of a king he had never once called friend.  
  
"Come." He called out as the knocking continued, apparently who ever was out side did not understand his silence for wanting to be left alone.  
  
"My Lord," The elf, which Elrond quickly recognized as Quilan, a young member of the patrol that was situated closest to Rivendell, bowed hurriedly before beginning to stumble over his words. "Our front lines must have broken." He said breathlessly. "Our scouts have picked up large numbers of orc's moving towards us at an increasing speed."  
  
"What of our warriors already stationed in battle was there any sign of them, of my son's?" Elrond asked quickly whilst moving through his room. He stopped beside a large cabinet and opened it slowly.  
  
"None at all my Lord Elrond, I am sorry but it seems as though we fight alone and with the little resources that we have left...."  
  
"Do not yet give up hope." Elrond interrupted his voice scolding the last thing he needed for the few warriors he had to turn tail and run. "We have much to fight for and shall not give in easily." He turned back to the cabinet and pulled out a sword its blade hidden with in its highly decorated leather scabbard. Gripping the weapon by the hilt he swiftly removed it from its sheath and swung the blade powerfully into the air.  
  
"Ready what fighter's we have." He all but growled. "Anyone, male, female, even elf-ling as long as they are near enough to their majority that they understand what is happening, anyone that has been even briefly taught in the use of a blade give them a sword, everyone else bows, knives what ever else you can find in that armory. Everyone must be armed do you understand."  
  
The other elf nodded but was not given enough time to construct an answer before Elrond spoke again.  
  
"Make sure that all in Rivendell are aware of the danger we are in."  
  
"Aye, m..my Lord." The elf bowed again before darting out of the chambers and down the corridor shouting out the situation to those he met as he went.  
  
Elrond sung his trusted weapon once more before replacing it back into its protective scabbard and carefully putting it down on the near by wooden table. He turned back and pulled out his riding tunic and leggings they were comfortable and allowed easy movement, they would be most suitable for the trials ahead of him this day.  
  
~*~  
  
Rushing towards the balcony Legolas watched as the previously quiet grounds became a flurry of life. The few warriors that had been kept behind racing towards the stables already fully armored.  
  
Was there a problem with the current troops already fighting? Legolas's mind began to process all possible reasons for this turn of events. Had their lines become weak? Was Estel well?  
  
The thundering that he had almost pushed to the back of his mind continued to increase and he glanced furiously out from his view point desperately seeking the cause of the sound.  
  
Finally his keen elvish eye sight caught sight of movement towards the west. The trees were trembling with the force of what ever creature was creating that sound and it was moving closer.  
  
He had the sudden urgency to get dressed, some how at an unconscious level understanding that what ever was about to occur he should not be simply dressed in his night robes. But an ear piecing screech broke his chain of thought and drew his eyes across the palace grounds to the main entrance gates of Rivendell.  
  
He knew the sound before he saw the dark creatures attacking the firmly shut gates.  
  
Orc's.  
  
Hundreds of them, covering the area behind Rivendell's protective walls as far as he could see like a dark lake the sun light seemed to avoid.  
  
He could see them all clearly now. Some of them still attacking the gates, others attempting to scale the walls, hacking at near by trees to create some way of boosting themselves up the solid stone work.  
  
Once again he turned back into his sleeping chamber forcing his eyes from the evident threat that was now upon the elven realm.  
  
Suddenly grateful that his father had, had a few of his tunics and leggings enlarged he pulled on the nearest pair of leggings that he could reach. The lacings were some what difficult to tie as they were styled to do up just underneath his extended stomach, which was also out of his eye sight. Finally succeeding he reached for the matching dark green tunic which, he sighed out loud in relief, was far easier to lace up and to his surprise, considering his size, it was a little to big.  
  
Legolas smiled faintly before reaching for his bow and quiver full of arrows that had not moved from the side table since Estel's departure all those months ago. He took a deep breath and slowly made his way out on to the balcony once again.  
  
The sight he that greeted him was one of terror but unfortunately not of surprise. The orc's had already broken through the gates it had hardly taken them any time at all.  
  
The fifty or so elven warriors that had remained were battling for their lives, trying everything possible to prevent the dark creatures from gaining further accesses into their home.  
  
Balancing his weight against the balcony railing Legolas took an arrow from his quiver, placed it carefully in the bow and aimed.  
  
He released it and it hit its target, an orc ready to swing a killing blow upon a struggling young elf. Not waiting to see if the elf had survived Legolas quickly aimed and fired a second arrow into the deadly black sea of moving orc flesh and Uruk-hai madness.  
  
~*~  
  
"We are too late." Lysander growled as they came with in sight range of Rivendell's once grand and formidable gates.  
  
Estel ignored him and continued to lead the group at full speed towards their home. He tried to shut out the state of the gates and surrounding land, but it was near impossible. All tree and plant life had been trampled or hacked to pieces and the gates themselves that had once been a piece of elvish art was now a ruin of twisted wood and metal.  
  
Why has it taken us so long to get here? Estel mentally shouted at himself, if he had lost Legolas he would never. he had no time to continue with that train of thought as the first group of orc's came into view they were battling very weary looking elves many of them not very old.  
  
"Let us save our home." Elladan shouted out to him and all those it ear shot before jumping from his horse and disappearing into the sea of bodies and the middle of the battle.  
  
~*~  
  
TBC. 


	27. Chapter 26

Authors Note: It has taken me quite a while to write this chapter mainly because every time I think that I have finished it I re-read it and find something else I want to change, but if I keep doing that it will never end up getting posted so here it is.  
  
Wildfire2- *pouts* you're not supposed to guess cause it's supposed to be a surprise :)  
  
And thank you so much to everyone who reviewed.  
  
Chapter Twenty-Six  
  
Legolas almost laughed out loud in relief as he saw Estel and Elladan race through what had once been the gates. He had been fearful that he would never see the concerned face of his human lover again.  
  
But he was suddenly pulled back from his excitement by the shouting from the battle bellow it seemed to intensify as the new elves joined the fight and the orc's seemed to panic slightly against these new odds, but it was only a fleeting moment of panic and soon these dark creatures began fighting with even more effort than they had been before.  
  
He glanced down at the quiver he had placed near his feet in easy reach. It was nearly empty. Firing the last of the arrows down in to the chaos bellow he turned back in to his chamber in search of anything he could use as a weapon.  
  
He picked up his long decorative knives from the table to the side of his bed, turning the hilt over slowly in his hands. He could not use those from up here, but then what right did he have to hide away out of danger when his loved ones fought for their freedom.  
  
Glancing back one last time towards the balcony he placed a knife in each hand and then turned and headed towards the door out of the safety of his and Estel's rooms.  
  
~*~  
  
Lashing out at the nearest orc with his sword, Estel almost growled in satisfaction as the foul creatures head few from its shoulders.  
  
His adrenalin was soaring, his heart beating at what seemed like twice its normal speed and excitement flowing as freely around his body as his blood.  
  
He heard equal cries of pleasure from Glorifindel, who Estel noticed was never far from his side many times protecting him from certain injury if not death. He had a strange feeling that the twins had specifically asked the elder elf to watch over him but he had little time to ponder it as another unfortunate orc crossed his path. Sparing one last thought for his beloved blond elf who he hoped was safe he charged at the unsuspecting creature.  
  
~*~  
  
Legolas opened the door slowly, peering up and down the corridor to check that it was empty. He sighed with relief when he saw that they were clear of any life although he could hear the sounds of metal upon metal, blade upon blade, in the near distance.  
  
The orc's had obviously already gained entrance to the palace.  
  
Stepping out of his chamber, he started to edge his way stealthily down the passage way towards the noise of the continuing battle.  
  
Reaching the point where the corridor branched off in to three different directions he paused considering his options. Should he continue on towards the main hall where no doubt those unable to fight would be hiding, there he could try to ensure their protection or he should he turn and take the downwards stairs to the obvious fighting that now sounded so close.  
  
Trying to clear his head he attempted to think every thing through calmly, Lord Elrond would not leave those in the main hall unprotected, he would not be needed there he managed to convince himself.  
  
Taking a deep breath he turned and headed down the long winding stairs.  
  
He got to the bottom quickly and continued to follow the line of the corridor. The walls that had once seemed welcoming as he first arrived in Rivendell now fell cold and suffocating it felt like they had drawn in some how, giving him less room to move.  
  
He stumbled slightly on an uneven piece of the floor, dropping one of his blades in order to steady himself against the wall. The knife clattered to the ground, its sound echoing off of the stone walls and floor. Legolas unknowingly held his breath and froze listening carefully making sure that the noise had not been heard by anyone other than himself.  
  
After a moment he released his breath and bent down, with some difficultly due to his large stomach, to pick up his fallen weapon. But it was not until he was almost standing upright again with the blade in hand that he heard the loud hiss hit his ears making him jump.  
  
Glancing up, the sudden movement causing him to become unsteady for a moment he caught sight of what had made the noise.  
  
An orc stood at the end of the corridor facing him. Its face contorted into a blood thirsty smirk.  
  
It promised pain.  
  
His first instinct was to step back but he forced himself to stay exactly where he was.  
  
He was a warrior! He scolded himself. Warriors did not flee from their enemies.  
  
Legolas gripped his blades more firmly, feeling the cold metal of the hilts digging into the soft flesh of is hands and fingers.  
  
This was one orc that would not see tomorrow, he vowed silently before standing up straight and stepping forwards attempting to appear intimidating.  
  
The dark creature was upon him in mere moments swinging its blunt weapon in all directions, but that was all it managed as Legolas jabbed one of his knives in to it chest, where he supposed its heart to be, and twisted it round sharply.  
  
The orc let out a squeal of pain and stared at the blond elf in shock, a moment later breathing its last breath the orc fell lifelessly to the floor.  
  
Legolas quickly removed his now blood covered blade from the dead flesh and sighed heavily bringing his arm across to rest against his heavy stomach. The infant had started to kick again obviously annoyed at its father's recent exertion.  
  
"Shh," He whispered soothingly "You are not helping."  
  
"Do elves often talk to themselves?"  
  
The unknown voice made Legolas jump.  
  
He hoped in desperation that it was not another orc, but in his heart he knew that the tone was not one spoken by any elf.  
  
He looked up slowly, but it was no orc that owned the dark eyes that roamed up and down his body.  
  
An Uruk-Hai.  
  
He could kill it, he knew that he could. He had defeated many when back in Mirkwood, but then he had been far more agile than he was now.  
  
Steadying his weight on his feet, Legolas tried to make himself seem larger than he was, displaying his knives clearly to his opponent.  
  
Moving forward slightly in order to close the gap between them Legolas suddenly stopped. He could hear heavy foot steps echoing down the corridor from behind the Uruk-Hai. The creature turned and almost smirked as a group of seven or eight orc's appeared behind him all of them sneering at the lone elf.  
  
"Wait here!" The Uruk-Hai growled to them. "This elf is mine."  
  
The monster pulled up its arm showing Legolas its blade already covered in blood that was far to red in colour to belong to any orc.  
  
He prayed that it did not belong to any of his close friends.  
  
Glancing about Legolas began to doubt his chances of survival, with just the Uruk-Hai alone he had little hope but with its supporting group of orc's he would need some kind of miracle.  
  
The large creature began to move towards him, walking slowly as to intimidate the blond elf and it worked to some extent.  
  
Legolas started at it, his unease clear to all those watching, his pride and warriors instinct telling him to attack now, it did not matter if he survived or not he would rather die fighting than run away, but in his heart he knew he could never win this.  
  
The child kicked again and Legolas smiled inwardly.  
  
He had other loyalties now. He remembered talking to Estel the morning he left to fight, making him promise to do everything possible to return safely to him, so surely he owed Estel the same promise. It was not just himself he had to think about now.  
  
He had a family to consider.  
  
Glancing up at the smirking Uruk-hai that was now with in reach of his blades, Legolas took a step forward, swiped at the foul smelling beast, his knife cutting deep into its side, then turned and ran as best he could back towards the stairs.  
  
Legolas did not turn to look back as he heard the Uruk-hai growl out its orders to the orc's behind it knowing that he had little time to find a suitable place to hide.  
  
He reached the top of the stairs quicker than he thought was possible tripping only once on a step but managing to catch himself against the wall before he fell.  
  
He froze momentarily wondering which way to turn, but that decision was already made for him as he considered those hiding with in the main hall. Legolas turned and headed back down the corridor towards his chambers, the sounds of the following orc's increasing as they shortened the distance between themselves and their elven quarry.  
  
Arriving at the wooden door to his rooms, Legolas through it open and immediately shut it behind him. Leaning heavily against it Legolas took a deep, calming breath and looked around for anything to move behind the door to prevent them from entering.  
  
He reached out for a chair that stood nearby and managed to wedge it under the handle, but he knew that it would not slow them down for long. He sighed knowing that he had trapped himself in the room his only exit was the door that now had eight blood thirsty demons standing behind it. He glanced around the room before he finally turned and made his way out on to the balcony, he tried to judge the distance to the ground but in his weakened state there was little to no chance he would be able to make it alive.  
  
The battle outside though had moved some distance away from the palace itself, he hoped this meant they were wining but from where he was he could not tell what state his side were in.  
  
There was no sign of Estel or the twins.  
  
Sighing he tried to convince himself that it meant nothing, but the crunch of the wooden door to his chambers dampened his spirits further.  
  
Glancing around one last time he noticed a large tree those branches reached out towards the side of the balcony railing, if he could just reach them he could climb into the tree and down into the courtyard.  
  
But Legolas had run out of time to think as the sound of the door completely shattering hit his ears.  
  
It was now or never.  
  
Leaning on the side of the wall on the outside of his chambers, he pulled himself up so that he was standing, balancing on the railing. He had not noticed how much his hands were shaking until he tried to steady his quivering body.  
  
The child began to move again, struggling, as if it knew what was about to happen.  
  
He could hear the orc's in the room behind him searching; he had mere seconds to do this.  
  
Legolas leapt from the balcony.  
  
It all appeared to happen in slow motion.  
  
Legolas reached out in mid air for anything to grasp hold of but the branches were just to far, and with the extra weight of the baby he fell faster than he had anticipated.  
  
Plummeting towards the ground took an agonisingly long time.  
  
If he was meant to die like this he wanted it over with quickly.  
  
But he did not wish to die, not like this.  
  
As his body hit the ground, his world went black.  
  
He did not want it to end this way!  
  
~*~  
  
TBC.  
  
Don't attack me the next chapter will be up soon I promise and I also promise that although the next chapter will probably end in a cliff-hanger it will more than likely be the last chapter to end in such a way.  
  
Please review 


	28. Chapter 27

A/N: Thank you for all your wonderful encouraging reviews and sorry it has taken a while to update this I promise that the next chapter will be up with in the next few days or so :)  
  
Chapter Twenty-Seven  
  
Lysander turned back as movement across the courtyard was caught by the corner of his eye. He had been sent to scout the rest of the grounds, making sure that none of the dark creatures had managed to get into the palace itself. Looking up he saw orc's clambering about on an upper level balcony. They did not look too pleased with the situation, he grinned to himself. But how did they get in, he was sure that all the entrances had been guarded.  
  
It took him a few moments to realise the room that the balcony belonged to.  
  
Estel's chambers.  
  
What were they doing in there? He edged silently closer, concealing himself behind a wooden cart that had fallen on its side almost directly beneath the balcony. He tried to listen to their obviously frustrated sentences.  
  
"Gone!" One cried out. "Fell it did."  
  
"Jumped more likely, cowardly creatures are elves." Added another.  
  
"Fools." This voice was deeper, more demanding. "You let it get away." An Uruk-hai Lysander guessed. "Next elf is mine you will not touch it unless I say so!"  
  
Lysander waited until the voices moved away before creeping back out from behind the cart. He looked back up at the balcony and sighed, no elf could have survived a fall like that on to the stone of the courtyard. He needed to get inside, dispose of the orc's before they did anymore damage.  
  
He glanced back to judge the distance between himself and the battle how long would it take him to alert others that some of their foes had wormed their way into their tightly guarded palace.  
  
He froze as his thoughts were interrupted by what sounded like a sharp in take of breath from the other side of the cart.  
  
Cautiously moving around the wooden object his blooded sword held secure in his hand. The contents of the cart lay scattered across the ground mostly straw and fine pieces of wood. The cart had obviously been on its way to the stables before the chaos had started.  
  
His breathing stilled as he caught sight of the fallen elf those orc's had been cruelly discussing about. It lay on its back unmoving in a bed of the dried grass, soft, silky looking blond hair covering its face, concealing its identity.  
  
Forcing his stationary body into motion, Lysander moved slowly forwards.  
  
Sinking to his knees beside the fallen creature, he released a sigh of relief as his eyes caught the slow, but very shallow rise and fall of the chest indicating that this body still held on to life. This elf was lucky, the straw had obviously broken its fall, but lucky for how long, Lysander did not think for a moment that this poor being had a high rate of survival.  
  
Blood was beginning to flow slowly from the few cuts and lacerations visible through the torn material on the elf's arms and legs where it had landed on pieces of the splintered wood.  
  
Lysander reached over and gently brushed the soft, blond strands away from the elf's face and jumped to his feet, stumbling back a few paces.  
  
Legolas.  
  
He glanced around, he was alone. Know one would know if he just got up and walked away, but not even he was that cruel, Arwen would be devastated at the loss of her friend.  
  
"Legolas." He called out.  
  
He got no reply, although to be honest he had not expected one. "I am going to get you help, do not dare die on me do you hear." He growled. Taking in one last glace of the elf before racing back across the courtyard.  
  
~*~  
  
Estel could not help but grin as he watched his foster father slice into yet another orc. This was the first time that he had seen Elrond in battle and he marvelled at the elder elf's skill with is blade that he had only heard of before.  
  
"My Lord Elrond!" Both Estel and Elrond froze and turned at the voice, relying on those around them to protect them and complete the battle.  
  
"Lysander." Elrond answered moving towards the dark elf, racing nearer to him. "What is it?"  
  
"My Lord, orc's have managed to get inside the palace."  
  
Elrond stared at Lysander in horror his thoughts immediately going to his daughter and the others seeking refuge with in the palaces supposed safety.  
  
"Lysander take all those that you need, destroy them before those inside are lost to us!"  
  
"Aye my Lord, but." Lysander stopped mid sentence as he noticed Estel approach.  
  
"Well!" Elrond growled. What is it? We do not have time to waste."  
  
"Prince Legolas of Mirkwood, my Lord." Lysander sighed.  
  
"What about Legolas?" Estel asked hurriedly concern filling his features.  
  
"He was attacked in his room."  
  
"Does he live?" Estel interrupted his voice frantic and full of panic.  
  
Lysander glanced from one to the other suddenly aware that he was wasting time.  
  
"He fell, or was pushed; I am unsure which, from the balcony of his chambers." He watched Estels expression carefully as it deepened with worry for his partner. "He still lives" He tried to reassure. "But I do not know for how long, he is in urgent need of a healer's attention."  
  
"Estel." Elrond turned to his youngest son. "Find your brothers, tell Elladan to gather a small group of uninjured warriors and check the palace, and have Elrohir me underneath the balcony to your chambers."  
  
"But." It was clear form Estels expression that he desperately wanted to find Legolas.  
  
"Now Estel, there is nothing you can do if he is as badly injured as has been said now go and then find us!"  
  
Estel could not bring himself to speak and so nodded.  
  
He felt physically sick.  
  
"My Lord, maybe it would be better if I went in search of the twins?" Lysander said, unsure if he wanted to return and find the blond had already passed from this life.  
  
"Yes." Estel managed to breathe out, his tone left no room for argument. Elrond merely nodded and turned and ran back in the direction that Lysander had come from.  
  
Estel was in close pursuit.  
  
They reached the broken cart in moments, and darted around it quickly.  
  
Immediately spotting the fallen elf Estel sunk to his knees Legolas's name rising from his throat in a desperate cry. Unable to get again he crawled over to the limp body, where Elrond had already started to examine him.  
  
Estel watched Legolas's unmoving body, he was barely breathing. Leaning closer to look down at the elf's pale features Estel felt almost afraid to touch him, scared that he would hurt his beloved elf further.  
  
Elrond carefully moved a lacerated arm and watched as Legolas jerked in pain. Stopping his movements Elrond put down the arm and lifted Legolas's tunic inspecting the elf's swollen stomach. The elf Lord frowned as he tried to focus, running his hands over the soft but alarmingly cold skin.  
  
"What is it?" Estel whimpered, moving to sit on the other side of Legolas to his father in order to grasp Legolas's limp hand.  
  
"Ada!" Elrohir appeared with Lysander close behind him stalling any answer that Estel would have received from his father. "Lysander just told me, how is he?" The great concern that Elrohir felt was quite evident in his voice.  
  
"Not good." Elrond's frown deepened as his fingers continued to skim across Legolas's stomach, pressing firmly in certain places. "Lysander how long since he fell?"  
  
"Not long." He answered moving steadily closer. "It could only have been moments before I found him otherwise the orc's would have already left, after finding him I then I headed straight to find you."  
  
Elrond nodded slowly.  
  
"Then he may have a chance." He sighed before his voice deepened taking on a demanding tone that encouraged urgency from the others. "Estel, Lysander we will need fresh water, towels and clean sheets. Find a healer and tell them to bring out all equipment necessary for child birth. Elrohir I need you to help me."  
  
"What do mean child birth?" Estel exclaimed moving closer rather than following instructions. "It is too early it can be."  
  
"Aragorn!" Elrond all but shouted. "You will do as you are told unless we birth the child now it has no chance of surviving and if it dies there is a strong chance that it will take Legolas with, this is our only option now."  
  
Bringing his hands to his face in shock Estel felt the tears that now streamed down his cheeks; he had not noticed them until now. Looking up as he felt a strong hand pulling him up he saw Lysander urging him to move, he needed to do this, Legolas need help and fast, he would do all he could.  
  
Nodding slightly he scrambled to his feet and ran as fast as he could after the dark hair elf towards the main entrance to the palace.  
  
Waiting until he was sure Estel was gone, Elrond motioned for Elrohir to pass to him the small hip dagger the Elrohir always insisted on carrying. Grasping it in his hand he began to slowly cut away at Legolas's tunic, frowning once again as the blond elf shivered.  
  
"Can we not move him?" Elrohir questioned his eyes never leaving the still form of his friend.  
  
"I am unsure of how bad his injuries are." Elrond sighed shaking his head in frustration. "Once the child has been removed I can be surer of his chances, we will have to do the best that we can. Remove your cloak, wrap it around the top part of his body, we can not afford for him to loose too much heat." His son nodded shrugging off the item in question.  
  
"What is it father how bad do you think he is?" He asked as he carefully began tucking the material around Legolas shoulders.  
  
"I fear that due to the fall the strain on Legolas's body is causing serous problems for the child if we do not aid its birth soon then it will die."  
  
~*~  
  
TBC.  
  
Thanx for reading. 


	29. Chapter 28

Authors Note: Thank you so much for all your reviews I luv reading them. I am sorry that this chapter took a little longer than I was able to predict I had to complete two pieces of coursework over the weekend and unfortunately that had to come first, but it is finished now so I should have a few free weeks to finish this fic!  
  
Thank you again.  
  
Chapter Twenty-Eight  
  
It had not taken long for Lysander, closely followed by Estel to locate a healer.  
  
The healing wards were almost full; elves with stab and arrow wounds littered the surrounding corridors waiting to be seen. Rushing through the main entrance way Lysander raced towards the nearest healer, an elf currently examining a young warrior with a deep chest wound but they did not have time to wait for him to finish, Lysander grasped hold of his shoulder pulling the elf back a few paces.  
  
"Healer." Lysander said keeping him away from finishing his task.  
  
"What is the meaning of this," The Healer, who Estel recognised as Phelan a healer that had mended his broken body on many occasions, cried out pulling himself from Lysander's strong grip. "If you had not noticed I have important matters to attend to!"  
  
"Lord Elrond requires you immediate assistance!" Estel growled, glaring straight into his eyes.  
  
That changed everything.  
  
The Healer nodded before calling out to his apprentice and directing her towards the injured warrior he had been pulled away from.  
  
Turning back to Estel he spoke quietly in order to draw as little attention as possible, if their Lord was injured it would effect the feelings of all those around them.  
  
"What has happened?"  
  
"Prince Legolas has fallen from a balcony and is seriously injured. Lord Elrond has examined him and wants to birth the infant now before it is too late to save either of them." Lysander explained before pushing Estel in the direction of the store cupboards.  
  
At Estel's confusion he mouthed the word 'towels' and pushed him again in the same direction.  
  
The healer followed Estel, quickly pulling a suede sack from the bottom of the cupboard and filling it with different jars of what looked like herbs and salves. Throwing the bag at Lysander Healer Phelan helped Estel remove a large bundle of clean sheets from a high shelf before turning back and heading towards the doorway.  
  
All moving into a fast run as they made their way out of the building and into the courtyard.  
  
~*~  
  
Elrohir reached out and gently ran his fingers through his unconscious friends flaxen hair, removing the few strands that clung to his still ailing looking features. There had been no change in Legolas's condition, much to Elrond's relief he feared any change would only make the young blonds condition worse.  
  
Elrohir looked up and watched as his father continued to examine Legolas's swollen stomach the furrows in his forehead deepening with his concern.  
  
"I do not think we can wait much longer." The elf lord sighed glancing up to meet his sons gaze. "It concerns me greatly that he has not woken or displayed any sign of awareness."  
  
"It would not be wise to begin without the right equipment Ada." Elrohir murmured although he was not quite sure whether he was trying to convince himself or his father. "If we just hold on a little bit longer then I am sure they will be here by then."  
  
Elrond nodded slowly in agreement.  
  
"But what if he," He inclined his head towards Legolas. "Can not hold on?"  
  
"He can." Elrohir spoke with determination. "He is strong enough. He would not leave Estel alone in this world."  
  
"ADA!" The shout made both Elrond and Elrohir jump; they had been so caught up in Legolas that they had not heard the fast falling foot steps of Estel and the healer, Lysander was close behind them carrying what looked like a heavy pail from their distance.  
  
Estel reached their side first, all but throwing the towels and sheets he held at his brother.  
  
He immediately dropped to his knees, not caring where he fell, his eyes roaming up and down Legolas's body searching for some kind of change, anything that would give him hope no matter how small, but he found none.  
  
Looking up he met his foster brother's sorrowful eyes and watched as Elrohir shook his head.  
  
There had been on change at all.  
  
Healer Phelan rushed to Elrond's side his eyes briefly skimming over Legolas's silent form.  
  
"The prince of Mirkwood I presume." Phelan murmured, not needing an answer. "What is to be done?"  
  
"We must birth the child before both are lost to us." Elrond said quickly before displaying the small dagger in his hand to the healer.  
  
Nodding Phelan reached over for the sack Estel had been carrying.  
  
"How do you wish to proceed?" He asked the elf lord, glancing around at the other three around them.  
  
"If I deliver the infant will you take it straight back to the healer's wards it will not be healthy if it lives at all and will need all of your help, Estel will go with you and Elrohir will stay to help me with Legolas." Elrond said and received a quick nod in return from the healer.  
  
"I want to stay!" Estel interrupted.  
  
"No you will make sure that your child is safe and well, you will do no good to Legolas if you crowd him and ignore his babe." Elrond glared at him. "Now," He turned back to the healer by his side. "Are you ready?"  
  
Phelan nodded reaching out to pull a clean, white sheet from where Estel had dumped them on Elrohir's lap and laying it across the underside of Legolas's stomach.  
  
Estel watched as Elrond moved his hand holding the blade to his lover's stomach, and immediately turned his head so that his face rested against Legolas's upper chest, he had no wish to see the blood of the one he cherished most spilt no matter how necessary it was.  
  
He began whispering words of comfort and love, gently moving one hand to tangle it deep in the soft, blond strands of hair. He hoped that Legolas could hear him wishing he could reassure his beloved that everything would be fine and that in a few moments time they would both be happily greeted by the birth of their first child.  
  
He heard the sounds of the blade cutting deep and slippery flesh being parted. Estel attempted to push his face deeper into Legolas chest, anything to block out the noise, but it did not help, his mind instantly flooding with blood covered images of Legolas's mangled body.  
  
The sound of the blade hitting the stone floor at speed echoed in his mind, tormenting him.  
  
He shuddered.  
  
"Here." Estel heard his father mumble after a lot of shuffling around.  
  
"Is it alive?" Elrohir asked the voice full of concern.  
  
That caught his attention and Estel slowly moved his head sideways glancing across and up at the healer. In his arms Phelan held a sheet, stained crimson in places with blood. Out of the top of the sheet Estel could just make out a small patch of fair hair, but that was all he could see from his current position, yet he was afraid to move any closer.  
  
"Just." Phelan muttered, roughly rubbing at the tiny infant with the sheet to stimulate its breathing. Everyone but Elrond froze waiting for the sound of it first breath all silently begging for its survival.  
  
Then it came, just as all were about to give up, a soft gurgle rather than a breath that was shortly followed by a second and then a third each marginally stronger than the last.  
  
Jumping to his feet Phelan glared across at Estel, the healer's sharp eyes boring deep into his.  
  
"Come, we need to go now, he will not survive out here in the cold." He stated.  
  
"He!" Estel whispered disbelievingly, although he did not move.  
  
A son.  
  
He had a son and his lover was lying here possibly bleeding to death because of it.  
  
Seeing the agony in his sons eyes Elrond gestured with his head to Lysander.  
  
The dark elf nodded and grasped Estel's arm pulling him up.  
  
"Come you will do Legolas no good if you stay out here." He murmured into the young mans ear whilst dragging him after the healer who was moving at speed across the courtyard.  
  
Estel found he had no strength left to resist all his strength had long since left him the agony and suffering of the day crashing down upon him in a tidal wave of despair.  
  
Glancing back over his should he could see his father and brother franticly working on restoring Legolas's health, he watched as Elrohir discarded a blood sodden sheet and quickly replace it with a clean one.  
  
Everything would be alright, it just had to be.  
  
~*~  
  
TBC. 


	30. Chapter 29

Authors Note: Thank you again and again for your reviews. Wow, over 200 reviews so far I never ever thought that I would get so many when I first started writing this fic over three months ago! Thank again for your support in writing this and I hope you enjoy the few more chapters that there are to go to the end!  
  
Chapter Twenty-Nine  
  
By the time Estel and Lysander reached the healing rooms, Healer Phelan had already cleared a small area at the far end of the rooms and had begun his examination of the tiny infant.  
  
Estel felt Lysander's grip on his arm lessen and then disappear, glancing up as the dark elf moved towards the healer in order to help, leaving Estel standing alone in the entrance way watching from a distance.  
  
He was suddenly forced to move as he was roughly pushed out of the way by another of the healers rushing back into the room in search of clean sheets and muttering angrily under his breath.  
  
Murmuring back an apology Estel started slowly moving to where Lysander had come to stand opposite the healer. Between the two was a makeshift, but clean, bed and upon it lay the child. As he moved closer its features became clearer to him, the tiny pointed tip to one of its seemingly fragile ears was the first thing to catch his attention. He admired the tiny miracle yet was nervous to touch he seemed so breakable, Estel had no desire to hurt his lovers creation.  
  
"How is he?" Estel managed to ask, his voice clearly unsteady but neither Lysander nor the healer made any remark on it.  
  
"I am not sure." Phelan said carefully using a small, clean blade to tidy the remains of the cord of which Elrond had hurriedly cut in order to disconnect the child from its father. "He seems healthy enough considering the ordeal he has just been put through but..." The healer trailed off.  
  
"But what?" Estel demanded.  
  
"But he is exhausted, this whole situation has put as much strain on him as it has on the prince. I have examined him thoroughly and there is nothing more I can do at the moment." Phelan sighed heavily. "I will..."  
  
"Healer!" A young she-elf rushed up to them.  
  
"What is it Pyrena, can you not see I am in the middle of something?" He growled the irritation he felt obvious in his tone.  
  
"I am sorry to interrupt but you are needed immediately Lord Elladan has requested your presence, there has been an incident outside the main hall!"  
  
Lysander glanced up suddenly worried, Arwen was supposed to be sheltering in the main hall.  
  
Phelan nodded and made to follow her but was abruptly halted by Estel's hand upon his wrist.  
  
"Where are you going?" The man scowled.  
  
"You heard, I am needed else where, now let me go!" Phelan was in no mood for this confrontation it had been one tiring day and it showed no signs of calming down anytime soon.  
  
"But you have not finished here!" Estel growled pointing down towards where his son quietly lay.  
  
"As I have said there nothing I can do now," He pulled his wrist roughly from Estel's grasp. "You can clean him up carefully and keep him warm until I return if there are any changes there are many other healers around than will help him." Softening his tone Phelan placed a comforting hand on the young mans shoulder. "He will get through this and grow to be as strong and healthy as both his parents," Phelan gently squeezed his shoulder. "You can not expect him to be as any other babe after what he has just been put through. Just give him a chance to recover slowly."  
  
Phelan then turned and headed quickly out of the room after the she-elf.  
  
"I will fetch something to clean him with." Lysander said before also turning and heading away from him.  
  
Estel watched for a moment as Lysander made his way about the room stopping to ask where certain things were kept before he turned back to regard his newly born son.  
  
He moved closer until his body rested against the side of the bed and slowly reached out his hand, letting his fingers gently graze over the soft silk of his forehead, brushing lightly at the places where his elven father's blood had dried upon the pale skin trying to dislodge that that marred the elven beauty of his child.  
  
The infant appeared to be sleeping his breathing was slow but reassuringly deeper than it had been a short while before. He was still wrapped tightly with in the white sheet, only his head was visible a soft spattering of fair hair covering just the crown of his head.  
  
"Here." Lysander's voice, soft in tone brought him back from his thoughts. The dark elf handed him a small basin of water and a small square piece of a plain beige coloured fabric.  
  
"Thank you." Estel murmured in response, taking both items and placing them both down gently beside the child on the bed.  
  
"I am going to check on Arwen." He heard Lysander say his voice almost inaudible. "She should have been in the main hall I want to be sure that she is safe."  
  
Estel nodded, he too was worried about his sister's welfare but with all that had happened today she came a sorry third on his list of concerns, his lover and child at the forefront of his thoughts.  
  
After slowly dipping the cloth into the luke-warm water he rung it out carefully.  
  
He held the now damp fabric in one hand while the other he used to gently push away the infants coverings to provide easier access to the soiled skin.  
  
He began to delicately wash away the filth that clung to the small half, elf-lings body and with each tender pass of the cloth he revealed more and more of the soft pale skin so like his lovers.  
  
His thoughts immediately flew back to Legolas and the bloody image of his lover lying unbearably still and silent. He would give anything to know that his lover was safe and well, that between them Lord Elrond and Elrohir had managed to save him.  
  
~*~  
  
"Has it worked?" Elrohir asked, he was on the verge of utter despair, so far he had watched as his father had attempted to halt the bleeding three times, his hope lifting for just a moment only to be dashed seconds later each time as more blood flowed freely.  
  
Elrohir did not think he could cope with the loss of his long-term friend and had no hope of being able to explain to his young foster brother that he would have to bring up his son alone.  
  
Elrohir glanced up as his father sighed loudly clearly frustrated.  
  
He watched as Elrond slowly released the pressure he was placing upon the wound. Bandages and cloth had been wrapped tightly around Elrond's attempts at mending the large incision he himself had made.  
  
Both Elves unknowingly held their breath waiting to see whether this time it would hold. Both knew, although neither said it out loud, that there would be little point in repeating this if it did not hold. There was only so much blood an elf could afford to loose and Legolas was nearing that point at a concerning rate.  
  
"I think." Elrond spoke slowly, looking up at his son. "That it is holding."  
  
He pulled his hand away completely and watched, almost waiting for the time when the scarlet liquid would once again cascade down from the pale body between them and pool on the cold stone floor beneath them.  
  
But the time did not come and slowly both allowed a small volume of hope to form in their hearts.  
  
"He is too strong to die like this ada." Elrohir whispered although Elrond clearly heard him.  
  
"We shall see." Elrond said slowly. "He is not through it all yet."  
  
~*~  
  
TBC... 


	31. Chapter 30

Authors Note: Thank you all for your encouraging reviews, there's not much left to go until the end of this fic so thank you to all of you that have stuck by me :)  
  
Chapter Thirty  
  
Estel woke to the sound of soft sobbing for the second time since he had been forced to rest by Thranduil of all creatures. The stubborn king had arrived a few days late with an army from Lothlorien to find his youngest son in a critical state. Since then the king had rarely left his son's side and insisted upon improving Estel's health as well. Slowly resigning him- self to having to move he sat up careful of the still form of his lover.  
  
In the gleam of the moonlight Legolas looked ever ethereal. His pale features seemed to almost absorb the light offered to him.  
  
He had slept almost continuously since his fall almost a week ago, the only times that he had woken he had been incoherent and unable to do anything except drink a few mouthfuls of water before falling back into unconsciousness.  
  
Legolas had been lucky, his fall cushioned by the pieces of wood and straw possibly saving his life. After what seemed like a life time Lord Elrond with the help of Elrohir had managed to stop the bleeding and close up the wound they had caused bringing this child in to their world, but whole experience had taken its toll on Legolas's body causing his already unsteady state to weaken further.  
  
The decision to move him had not been made lightly but with the night drawing increasingly closer and the temperature dropping they had little choice and Elrond feared that Legolas's condition could be further worsened by any change in the weather. Once He had been carefully placed with in the comfort and safety of his own chambers Elrond had then refused to leave until he was certain that there was nothing more he could do to aid the prince's recovery.  
  
Releasing a frustrated sigh as he noticed no change in his lover's condition Estel pushed him-self up and out of the bed and then stumbled over to wooden cradle on the far side of their chambers.  
  
The tiny infant was as usual still asleep, but its features were screwed up in to an image of complete sorrow, it cut straight in to Estel's heart. The soft sobbing continued as Estel carefully picked him up and cradled him gently to his chest.  
  
The noise lessened some what but it did not stop as he began pacing the length of the room.  
  
Elrond had explained to him that whilst in cased within Legolas's protective body the child had, had a strong connection with its elven parent and now felt the loss keenly. It would gradually stop once Legolas woke and was able to bond with its missing parent.  
  
Glancing across the room at the sleeping elf, Estel wondered, not for the first time, whether he would ever be greeted by those stunning blue eyes again. He hated himself for thinking it, but over the past few days, with no sign of improvement his hope was slowly beginning to fail.  
  
Rocking his son from side to side he silently pleaded for him to settle once again. He had not let his tiny child out of his hearing range since the birth which unfortunately meant that he had barely slept more than a few hours at a time since the babe had been born and it was slowly beginning to wear him down both physically and emotionally.  
  
"Shh, little one both your parents are here we will not leave you." He whispered gently although he was unsure if he should have made a promise that strong with Legolas as he was.  
  
Carefully moving one of his arms, he ran his fingers tenderly across the infant's fine hair and down over his slightly pointed ears, smiling as the child's face began to relax.  
  
He had yet to name the small creature in his arms, it felt wrong to do so with out Legolas's input. They had not discussed names before he had left to fight all those months ago believing that they had plenty of time for such things, how wrong they had been.  
  
Estel shook his head hoping to clear it of these depressing thoughts and moved towards his sleeping blond elf. He gently pulled the covering to one side he settled into the bed placing the child between his body and Legolas's hoping that the close contact to both parents would ease him back into a quiet, restful sleep.  
  


* * *

  
Woken by the sound of whispering, Estel's sleep deficient mind struggled to recognise who the voices belonged to. Slowly he forced his eyes open, only to shut them again as he was greeted by the full force of the sunlight.  
  
The sudden feeling of someone leaning over him startled him suddenly and Estel reached out to grasp hold of the intruder above him.  
  
"He is wake now anyway Ada." That voice defiantly belonged to Elrohir.  
  
Once again forcing his eyes open Estel was finally able to take in the image of both his father and brother standing to one side of the bed, Elrohir was leaning over him slightly. The sun light reflecting off of them both, making it difficult for Estel to focus on them.  
  
"What are you...?" He trailed off expecting one of them to understand what he was asking.  
  
"We thought that we would relieve you from your child care duties." Elrohir grinned, or at least Estel thought he did, his eyes still had not adjusted enough to make out his brothers expression.  
  
Sitting up he released his hold on Elrohir and turned in his bed to gently lift his sleeping son off of the bed and into his arms.  
  
"Why?" He mumbled sounding slightly confused, why did they want to take his child away from him?  
  
"Because Aragorn you are exhausted." Elrond stated, speaking softly his voice full of pity as he moved quietly around to the opposite side of the bed, nearer to where Legolas lay. "You need to rest." He continued with out looking at him. "You are little good to anyone if you are falling asleep on you're feet."  
  
"Besides." Elrohir interrupted. "I want to spend some quality time with my nephew. I can not have him completely influenced by your primitive human ways."  
  
"Primitive! Just what are you planning to do with him?" Estel asked curiously glancing between his father and brother unsure of what to make of what was going on around him.  
  
"Peace brother." Elrohir sighed, gently placing a comforting hand upon Estel's shoulder. "Arwen merely wishes to coddle him. She whines constantly that she has not yet had the chance to do so, please Estel save us from this fate worse than death" Noticing Estel's somewhat reluctance to agree with the idea Elrohir continued in a more serious tone. "I promise not to let him out of my sight and will return him to you as soon as you have rested fully."  
  
Leaning forward for the second time, Elrohir reached out and carefully extracted the infant from his brother's now unresisting arms.  
  
Amazingly it still slept on peacefully unaware of its human father's inner turmoil.  
  
"Hmm." Elrond voice distracted both brothers from their discussion and they turned to watch as their father inspected the knife wound across Legolas's stomach.  
  
"What is it." Estel's eyes grew wider, concern vivid in his expressive features. "What is wrong?"  
  
"Look at this." Elrond directed their eyes to where he had pushed the bandages to one side and his fingers ran gently across the damaged skin in feather like touches.  
  
Estel looked but he did not see, his eyes filled with images from the past.  
  
Pictures of blood.  
  
Emotions full of fear.  
  
"Aragorn!" His father's voice made him jump, his head clearing instantly. "Calm down and look properly."  
  
Elrohir's happy gasp made Estel draw closer to Legolas's still form, desperate for good news but not daring to expect that he would receive any.  
  
"The skin is beginning to heal!" Elrohir laughed, hugging the baby closer to him. "Do you hear that young one your Ada is fighting to come back to us!"  
  


* * *

  
TBC...  
  
Sorry but I just couldn't kill him!  
  
Please R&R 


	32. Chapter 31

Authors note: Again thank you for all your reviews they all mean a lot to me. Thank you grumpy for your comment I wanted Estel to appear as a caring father with out making him seem soppy *grins*.  
  
Chapter Thirty  
  
Estel did not look up as his father turned to leave reporting that he would return shortly, he did not even move when Elrohir walked out of the chambers and made his way, with the infant in his arms to Arwens rooms.  
  
He just curled closer to Legolas, resisting the urge to rip off the carefully laid, fresh bandages and run his fingers as his father had done over the enflamed but slowly healing skin of his lover's lower stomach.  
  
The hope that had all but left him over the past few days had suddenly returned in full force. His heart that moments ago had felt heavy was now beating with a new strength.  
  
He moved his had slowly up and gently caressed the soft, pale skin of the side of Legolas's face. He felt a smile escaping his own features at the warm he felt under his fingers instead of the chill he had been used to finding.  
  
"Come back to me soon my prince, your son and I are waiting for you, but our patience is beginning to wear thin." He leaning up and brushed his lips across his forehead, before leaning back and placing his head back on the pillow as close as possible to his sleeping beauty.  
  
It was not long before he heard the door to their chambers open and the close. Lifting his head from the pillow, Estel took in the sight of his father carrying a silver tray before laying back down again his Elrond would understand that he was not ignoring him.  
  
"He will improve with out your constant watch over him." Elrond remarked softly, placing the tray down on the bedside table.  
  
"I know but I want to be here when he wakes." He answered, his eyes glued to the slow rise and fall of the elf's chest.  
  
"He may not wake for days yet Aragorn, you should venture outside even for just a short while your skin is far to pale."  
  
Estel just buried his head further in to the pillow.  
  
Elrond sighed. "I have brought you food please make sure you eat it this time or I while be forced to feed it to you myself."  
  
"Yes Ada." Estel whispered half heartedly, sighing with relief as he heard his father's foot steps leaving the room.  
  
~*~  
  
Elrohir knocked on the door to Arwens chambers as best he could with the use of his elbow, since his hands were full of child, and he did not have to wait long before the door was slowly opened to reveal a half dressed Lysander on the other side.  
  
"I'm not interrupting anything am I?" Elrohir smirked, glancing up and down Lysander's body.  
  
The dark haired elf stood wearing little more than his leggings.  
  
"Come in Elrohir, it is alright." Arwen called out from the depths of the room.  
  
Lysander sighed heavily and opened the door fully admitting them into the room. As Elrohir passed him Elrohir watched as Lysander stared down at the infant in his arms and caught sight of a strange look in the dark elf's eye but it was gone in a moment.  
  
Ignoring it, Elrohir ventured further into the room until he saw Arwen, dressed in a simple yet beautiful floor length casual robe, sitting on the edge of the large decorative bed with Elladan on a chair opposite her.  
  
"This is insane." Lysander growled loud enough for them all to hear as he walked across the room to pick up one of his tunic's that had been hanging on the back of another chair. "This is my sleeping chambers not a meeting hall!"  
  
The others in the room watched as he quickly pulled on his tunic and walked out of the chamber, closing the door firmly behind him.  
  
"I did interrupt something did I not?" Elrohir asked some what concerned for his sister. "Were you arguing?"  
  
"Oh no." Arwen smiled gently beckoning her other brother to sit beside her, cooing softly at the sight of the young child. "He has been of a strange temperament ever since you came back from fighting. Ever since this little one came into our world." Arwen reached out and softly petted the child's sleeping head.  
  
"Arwen!" Elrohir scowled good naturedly. "He is not a horse!"  
  
"Thinking back over the past few days." Elladan began seriously. "I would say after the strange look he gave the babe when you came in Elrohir that Lysander is worried that our dear sister will start feeling broody." He sniggered. "And what a horror that would be! Can you imagine Arwen bloated with child and Lysander force to comfort her every whim?"  
  
Elladan was forced to duck suddenly as a well aimed feather pillow flew his way.  
  
"Hay!" Elladan called out. "Remember I am still injured."  
  
Both his siblings glared at him, it was true he had sustained a serious injury to his left arm whist battling the orc's and Uruk-hai with in the palace shortly after Legolas's accident but due to his elven ability to restore to health quickly it had long since healed. Yet Elladan still played on it persuading the majority of those around him to feel sympathy towards him. This majority did not include his family who knew him to well to fall for his antics.  
  
"Hush Elladan you will disturb our beautiful nephew!" Arwen scolded leaning across to turn all of her attentions back on to the child in question. "I can foretell you breaking many hearts when you are older young one." She sighed wistfully, gently stroking her finger tips across the soft skin of the infant's cheek.  
  
"How is Legolas?" Elladan asked after a moment's silence watching his sister.  
  
"Better." Elrohir smiled. "Father noticed a change in him this morn, his wounds are beginning to slowly heal."  
  
"That is good news." Arwen all but squealed right in the infant's ear causing him to stir and moan in the twins arms.  
  
"Arwen! Now who is to blame for disturbing him?" Elladan admonished mockingly.  
  
Elrohir just sighed gently, ignoring the other two and began to slowly to rock the child from side to side, humming in relaxing, soothing tones in order to calm him.  
  
~*~  
  
"Maybe you should return him to Estel." Elladan groaned for the third time in as many hours. "If he continues like this for much longer I may just cut off my ears."  
  
"Hush Elladan!" Arwen cursed as she paced back across the room for what seemed like the thousandth time. "You are not helping." The tiny elf-ling moving restlessly in her arms releasing an almost continuous grizzling cry.  
  
"I promised we would keep him until Estel was fully rested I will not go back on my promise." Elrohir lay face down on his sisters bed, a spare pillow pressed tightly against his ears did little to block out the noise. He sighed heavily before sitting up and glaring at his sister. "Are you sure you have tried everything?"  
  
"Elrohir!" She all but growled, trying desperately to keep the volume of her voice to a minimum. "He will not fed more than a few drops of the mixture Ada has created for him and I have changed him what else do you suggest?"  
  
"Maybe I should fetch Ada." Elladan stood and started making his way towards the door. "Just to check whether..."  
  
"You will not leave this room!" Arwen barred his exit by standing in front of the door and refusing to move. "You know Ada is in a meeting and can not be disturbed. If we have to suffer you will as well!"  
  
"Arwen I never knew you had such an evil streak." Elladan grinned stepping back a few paces to sit on the edge of the bed. "I am so proud of you."  
  
Shaking her head she moved forward and placed the sobbing infant into Elladan's arms. "Your turn!"  
  
"But..." Elladan struggled to grip the moving child properly. "Arwen I have not held a babe since you were little!"  
  
"Then it is about time you remembered is it not!"  
  
~*~  
  
Legolas drifted slowly back and forth to consciousness. His mind was attempting to flee from the pain that his body held by forcing him back into sleep.  
  
Fighting another wave of exhaustion and ignoring the pain Legolas strove to regain his awareness. His blurred vision gradually restoring itself, allowing a flood of colour to suddenly assault his tired eyes. He immediately closed them again and this time opened them slowly, allowing him to adjust to the brightness of the room.  
  
For this moment his mind was clear, he was awake but still felt slightly strange and extremely fatigued.  
  
Legolas struggled for a second in order to gain a sense of where he lay but was alerted to another's presence close beside him by the soft sound of an exhaling breath near to his ear.  
  
Breathing in deeply he tried to move on to his side but froze as a sharp throbbing pain shot across his lower abdomen causing him to yelp out loud and fall back into his original position.  
  
The person beside him sat up immediately at the sound of his pain, and Legolas turned his head gently to meet at pair of stunned, tear-filled eyes that he knew so well.  
  
Estel! He tried to speak the others name but his dry throat as well as his increasingly weary state robbed him of the strength needed to do so.  
  
"Shh." Estel whimpered his voice clearly unsteady. "Do ... Do not try to speak yet Ada said that... that you would be tired." The young man shifted on the bed next to him, Legolas groaned softly as Estel's movement caused the blanket to catch against his stomach. "Are you in pain?" Estel's eyes searched the blonds face frantically for any sign of distress. "What is wrong?"  
  
Legolas tried to smile and reached up his arm in an effort to calm his worried lover.  
  
Estel grasped hold of Legolas's hand carefully and brought it to his lips softly grazing each of his finger tips.  
  
"I missed you so much," He whispered. "You have had everyone worried. Do you remember what happened?" At Legolas's confused nod he continued. "You fell and..."  
  
"B...Ba...Baby!" Legolas struggled to say his expression full of terror. Had he lost the child? He would never forgive himself if he had!  
  
"He is well my heart." Estel smiled and placed his lover's hand back down on the bed. "My foster father had to help birth him shortly after your fall but all is well." He lent forwards and kissed the elf's forehead. "Our son is beautiful just as you are." At the confused look Legolas's eyes he added. "He is in Elrohir's care at the moment."  
  
As if hearing his own name the door to their chambers opened and Elrohir's head appeared.  
  
"Estel." He whispered. "Have you rested well?" He moved to stand just inside the door his hands twisting together almost nervously.  
  
"Yes what is wrong?"  
  
"Thank goodness." Elladan interrupted matching into the room and past his brother the still unhappy infant failing about in his arms. "I intend no offence when I say here you can have him back now." He lent forward and lay the babe down in his father's arms and the infant instantly stopped its tears. "I do not believe that!" He glared down at the child. "If I had known that would happen I would have ignored Arwen and Elrohir and brought him back to you sooner!"  
  
Estel ignored his brother and moved carefully so that he could show Legolas the tiny child that he held.  
  
The child in question began to gurgle contentedly, his tiny arms stretching out in random directions and attempting to grasp anything with in reach. His small fingers on one hand managed to tangle themselves up in the soft blond hair of his elven father.  
  
"No." Estel whispered gently. "Careful with your Ada he is in a delicate state."  
  
Legolas managed a snort in response but his eyes were once again beginning to feel uncomfortably heavy.  
  
Finally noticing that Legolas was in fact awake Elladan gasped.  
  
"Legolas! You are awake!" He stated the obvious. "How are you feeling?"  
  
Legolas merely smiled tiredly allowing Estel to answer for him.  
  
"He is very tired." He sighed, glancing up as Elrohir rushed forward towards them. "Maybe you should fetch Ada."  
  
"I will go." Elladan said backing towards the door. "It is good to have you back with us my friend." He called out before finally leaving the room in search of his father.  
  
"Legolas." Elrohir whispered gently, drawing his brother's lover's attention. "Perhaps you should sleep you are still tired. We will wake you when Lord Elrond arrives."  
  
Legolas nodded slowly before almost instantly falling back into sleep, although this time Estel noted gladly that warmth was returning to the blonds face.  
  
He was indeed healing.  
  
~*~  
  
TBC...  
  
I hope you enjoyed this part please Review.  
  
Only one more chapter to go until the end and I promise that all loose ends will be explained/tied up e.g. Lysander's behaviour! 


	33. Chapter 32 & Epilogue

Authors Note: Wow the very last chapter I finally got here thank you all for reading and staying with me I hope you have enjoyed the ride and hope you enjoy this final (long) chapter.  
  
Chapter Thirty-Two  
  
It was another whole week before Legolas had been told he was well enough to leave his bed and even then he was not supposed to walk around completely unassisted to the blond prince's great annoyance.  
  
Legolas stood in front of the mirror and straightened his dark green causal robe. Attempting to brush out any creases in the delicate fabric. He stared at length of his body for a moment, pulling the material tight against his body silently glad that his normal figure was slowly beginning to return. He had lost a lot of weight whist he had lain incapacitated for so long and with his still slightly swollen stomach he felt he had looked rather odd, although Estel was always first to tell him he was wrong to think so.  
  
They had finally named their son, after much debate that the twins had found highly amusing King Thranduil of all individuals had suggest a name they all agreed with.  
  
Aiden. (1)  
  
It suited him well.  
  
Legolas smiled softly before he turned away from the mirror and slowly made his way out of the sleeping chamber and into the corridor beyond.  
  
"Legolas!" He did not stop as he heard Estel's voice call out to him from in side the chambers. "Legolas you know you should not walk out alone, what if you were to fall?" The young human caught up with him quickly, baby Aiden held tightly to his chest.  
  
But his speech was ignored.  
  
Legolas, although still a bit unsteady, was adamant that he would reach his destination with out help.  
  
"Legolas, please do not ignore me where is it you intend to go?" Estel, by now used to Legolas's determination, continued to hover beside him, their babe in one arm, waiting to offer his support if it was needed.  
  
"I am not ignoring you love." Legolas continued down the corridor with out looking at the man he could sense was close to him.  
  
"Then where are we headed?"  
  
"I am headed to the gardens I do not know where you are off to." Legolas smiled teasingly, glancing across at Estel although instantly regretting it as the sudden movement caused him to stumble slightly. He reached out to steady himself against the wall, but found himself immediately held in place by one of his lover's supporting arms.  
  
"Steady." Estel murmured "And you wonder why I worry." Gently rubbing his hand up and down the length of the elf's arm. "You are supposed to be taking things slowly."  
  
"If I take things any slower I might as well stay asleep!" Legolas looked up meeting Estel's eyes hating the sympathy that he saw there. Looking down at the infant tightly held in Estel's other arm he sighed. Little Aiden's eyes were wide open and seemingly glued to his elven fathers form, full of a curiousness that Legolas had not noticed in his young son before now.  
  
Aiden gurgled.  
  
"See even he worries for you." Estel breathed smiling tenderly. "Come on I will assist you for the rest of your way."  
  
Legolas sighed, obviously frustrated, but gave in and allowed his lover to silently guide him along the rest of the corridor and finally out into the palace gardens.  
  
The gardens themselves were almost empty for which Legolas was glad it would provide him with the solitude he was searching for, now just to get rid of his annoyingly possessive lover.  
  
"Did you not plan to meet the twins this morn?" He asked innocently.  
  
"Aye but I do not wish to leave you alone they will not mind my missing..."  
  
"But I mind!" Legolas interrupted, startling the young human next to him. "It causes much concern to know that you are missing out because of your insistence that I need a baby sitter."  
  
"Legolas..."  
  
"No, I insist that you go what possible harm can befall me whist I sit out here?" Legolas moved to the centre of the lawn and carefully dropped to his knees, settling himself comfortably on the dry grass. "Pass Aiden to me!"  
  
"Are you sure?" Estel looked doubtful, although he did take a step closer.  
  
"Yes, you can hardly take him riding with you," He reasoned. "Now allow me to spend time alone with our son."  
  
"If you are certain, I could always..."  
  
"Estel if you do not go riding with your brothers then I shall go instead!" Legolas growled finally having come to the end of his tolerance.  
  
As if noticing Legolas's glare for the first time Estel immediately handed the infant in his arms into the care of its other parent. If the thought of Legolas walking about on his own was enough to concern him then he believed he would almost certainly have a panic attack if he saw Legolas on horse back.  
  
"Just promise me you will call out if you need help and not try and get back by yourself!" He pleaded.  
  
Legolas rolled his eyes whilst smiling tenderly and grasping Estel's arm he pulled him down and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips it held both understanding and promise. Both of which Estel read clearly. Pulling away Estel sighed before leaning down and brushing his lips across his son's forehead.  
  
"Keep your Ada out of trouble for me." He whispered into the child's ear. Standing up he through one last smile at his lover before finally heading off in the direction of the stables where the twins were now probably waiting impatiently.  
  
Shaking his headed, Legolas lifted Aiden up gently so that he was level with his father's eyes. "We are going to have to somehow calm that man down before he worries himself to an early death." Laying the infant once again across his lap he smiled. "And we can not have that can we, for who then would your Ada play with?"  
  
Looking down into his son's wide eyes Legolas could hardly believe how much his life had changed in such a short time. I did not seem so long ago that he was arriving in Rivendell having only just met the young human for the first time and yet here he now sat Estel's child lying in his lap.  
  
"Contemplating life?"  
  
Legolas turned his head at the voice, angry at the interruption especially when he caught sight of who it was that had disturbed him.  
  
"What do you want Lysander?"  
  
"Not very much."  
  
"Then why did you disturb my son and I?" Legolas watched as the dark elf drew closer regardless of what was being said.  
  
"I was merely curious; you know it is not good for the child if you dote on him constantly. He will become too dependant on you."  
  
"Lysander he is just a few weeks old he is completely dependant on me!" Legolas shook his head incredulously. "What would you have me do?" He asked. "Leave him on the floor until he is screaming, I do not believe that even you are that cruel."  
  
"Then you do not know me very well." Lysander sank to the grass beside him his dark eyes carefully watching every movement the infant made. Aiden turned his little head to look up at his elven fathers as if he were attempting to ignore the new elf staring at him.  
  
"I think I know you better than you realise." Legolas sighed, moving to try and untangle Aiden's tiny fingers that had grasped a few strands of his blond hair.  
  
"Really." Lysander looked unconvinced.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"I do not believe you."  
  
Changing the subject slightly away from their seemingly pointless debate Legolas said. "I need to thank you."  
  
That caught the other elf's attention. Looking up from the child Lysander met Legolas's eyes for the first time.  
  
"What for?" He looked genuinely confused.  
  
"I believe that you saved not only my life but also that of my son's." Legolas looked down and gently brushed the back of his hand across Aiden's soft cheek. "And that is something I have to be very thankful for."  
  
"I did not do it for your gratitude." He muttered. "I merely alerted others to your situation Arwen would have been devastated if you had been lost to this earth." Lysander turned to face away from the two beside him and glanced across the gardens at nothing in particular, as if trying to distance himself from the current topic of conversation.  
  
"Your tone of indifference does not fool me. I know you have a heart hidden somewhere deep with in you. You forget that I have seen it." Legolas smiled inwardly as he noticed Lysander sift uncomfortably.  
  
"That was a long time ago and yet you forget the way in which we parted."  
  
"Nay I have not!" Legolas glared across at him, how dare he suggest he could forget such words of hate and cruelty. "But I do not doubt that there was a reason I am yet to be informed of that prompted your behaviour. I was young at the time and to naive to believe that the reason could be anything but my own actions but..."  
  
"And now you believe yourself wise enough to judge my actions!" Lysander snorted. Shredding a blade of glass aggressively between his fingers.  
  
"I believe that I am able to look at the situation more objectively than I could before yes." Legolas searched Lysander's profile with his eyes scrutinising the darker elf's expression. "At the time I could not see passed the hurt you caused with your words but looking back your words were spoken out of desperation rather than hatred."  
  
"Is that all you can think about." He said looking up to stare at the blonds face. "What about what I did before that, you were young and I took advantage of you."  
  
Legolas met his eyes suddenly everything fell in to place. Lysander's anger and words had not been directed at him but at Lysander himself.  
  
"You were angry with what you thought you had done to me." Legolas whispered with realisation. "Not at me. You used words to scare me away."  
  
Lysander sighed heavily.  
  
"One of your brothers over heard from others on the patrol what I had done. He pulled me to one side and spoke to me, his words understandably harsh, he made me realise what I had taken from you." For the first time since Legolas had met him Lysander sounded ashamed and almost afraid. "I did not see how wrong it was until that point. I was too caught up in your beauty both in appearance and nature, but that I know was no excuse."  
  
"I may have been young but I could have said no." Legolas tried to reassure. "I trusted you and after the first time you laid with me I knew what we were doing. There was nothing then to stop me from walking away but I did not."  
  
"But I should not have used my anger I felt towards myself as a way of discouraging you." The piece of grass in his hand now in hundreds of segments.  
  
The blond prince was not quite sure of how to proceed, up until a few minutes ago he had felt nothing but resentment towards this elf but now... he was not sure how he felt, although sympathy was somewhere near the top of his list of emotions.  
  
Aiden gurgled contentedly, drawing the attention of both for a short moment.  
  
"He will have a strange life ahead of him." Lysander commented finally breaking the silence.  
  
Legolas cocked his head to one side his expression asking the other elf to explain his meaning.  
  
"Born of two males, one a prince of Mirkwood and one a man of Rivendell, which parents ways should he follow?"  
  
"Which ever he chooses. I would not have him following a path that he does not wish to." Legolas said more to Aiden than to Lysander. "I will not have him trapped by the pressures of either realm."  
  
"But what about the ways of men. Your mate may not have a lot to do with his own kind at the moment but one day he will wish to discover his own path, will you walk beside him or allow him and you son to be swept away from you?" Lysander was genuinely curious as to Legolas's answer although it looked like the blond elf was having difficulty forming a reply.  
  
"That is not something I have thought upon," Legolas tried to explain. "But not by choice will I leave the side my family."  
  
Lysander smiled.  
  
His expression warm for the first time in a long while.  
  
"Then I wish you well my prince." He whispered before leaning in and pressing his lips against those of Legolas. Pulling away after a short moment Lysander then kissed Aiden's cheek gently. "Good luck little one." The dark elf then stood, brushing the small pieces of shredded grass from his tunic and walked back towards the palace all malice gone from his strides.  
  
"Well Aiden." Legolas laughed softly. "What just happened there?"  
  
~*~  
  
(Epilogue) (A few weeks after previous chapter)  
  
"Legolas!"  
  
"Hold on just a moment."  
  
Estel stood out side the chambers he had been told to wait out side until his elf was ready to admit him although by itself caused him to feel slightly apprehensive. What exactly was his elf up to?  
  
Aiden was safely in the care of Arwen and Lysander for this eve. Estel had been surprised when his dark hair theoretical rival had willing accepted to care for his son enabling him to spend some time alone with Legolas.  
  
"Legolas!" He growled again, he had no idea how long he had been standing outside in the corridor but he was sure that if it was for much longer rumours would being circulating that Legolas had thrown him out.  
  
"You may enter now." The voice was soft.  
  
Sighing with relief he opened the door only to freeze only a few steps into the sleeping room.  
  
The room was dark, lit only by a series of candles scattered across the small tables and dressers around the room. His eyes were drawn to the slim figure lying on the bed. His blue eyes sparkling in the minimal flickering orange light, whist soft blond hair cascaded down his shoulders that were only covered by a sheer fabric that concealed the whole of his body.  
  
"Legolas...I..." He whispered, shock causing him to stumble over his words.  
  
"If you do not wish to lie with me then I suppose I shall have to find some other way to entertain myself." Legolas sat up and made as though he were about to move from the bed.  
  
"Do not move." Estel's tone was forceful and Legolas grinned inwardly, moving back to his original position.  
  
As Estel moved closer Legolas shifted purposely revealing a cloth free leg from the thigh down.  
  
"You have no idea what effect you have on me." The man sighed as he finally reached the edge of the bed.  
  
"I believe that I have some idea." The prince smiled. "If the effect is similar to the one you have on me."  
  
Estel climbed gently onto the bed, reaching out he ran his fingers through the soft blond hair.  
  
"Some times I believe that this is all a dream and that one day I will awaken and find you gone from my life."  
  
"If this is a dream then we are both dreaming the same one and when I wake I shall ride as fast as I can to your side." Legolas leaned into the touch before turning his head and nuzzling his lover's hand.  
  
"I do not ever what to wake up if it means leaving all I have behind." Estel leaned forward and pressed his lips gently against those of his elf. "What on this earth did I do to deserve you?"  
  
"That is the second time you have asked me that since we first met." Legolas slipped an arm around Estel's waist pulling him closer.  
  
"And what is your answer this time?"  
  
"That I love you more than I ever felt was possible to love another." Legolas kissed him tenderly. "And that together we have created a beautiful child who we both love just as much as each other. What more could either of us want or deserve?"  
  
"Have I told you how much I love you?" Estel laughed pushing Legolas until he rolled over on to his back.  
  
"Not that I can remember." The prince released what sounded suspiciously like a giggle.  
  
"Well I love you." Estel began peppering kisses form the blond's forehead, down his nose and finally reaching his lips. "Was there something that we were supposed to be doing other than talking since we are with out our dear son?"  
  
"I do not think so. Perhaps we could..."  
  
But what ever he had planned to say was cut of as Estel claimed his month, dispersing any train of thought from his mind.  
  
~*~  
  
The End  
  
Hope you enjoyed reading.  
  
(1) Aiden means 'little fiery one' in Gaelic, I thought this was both sweet and appropriate for the son of Legolas and Estel. 


End file.
